Living in the Mirror World
by Defender of the OC
Summary: Trish Highfield had lived a strange live, ever she lived with her family, she thought she saw things that no normal woman should have seen, but she wasn't as normal as she thought, when she learns of a place were she trully belongs, she doesn't think twice to head over to the Mirror World, In that world, she will lead a new life, one better then before. Futa OC/MASS Yuri Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc Trish and her appearance, all credit goes to the respective owners of their respective characters.**

 **Hello everyone, its DOTO, back with a new fic, now this idea came to me after I read a story from the one and only Fox King jm, it was a Doujinshi based story, you know basically a porn story of some sorts, and I thought that I wanted to try my hand at one. Now obviously I am nowhere near as good in writing lemons like him or my partner Stormgreywolf, which I will ask to write the lemons for in this fic, but I would like to try and see if this fic gets me anywhere. And to my fans, don't worry I will not quite on Beezlebub Princess, like I did with God Summoner of Konoha, see with that fic I jammed myself into a corner, by introducing to many characters, which was the reason I deleted it, because I couldn't continue.**

 **Anyway, I ranted for long enough, I hope you guys/girls will enjoy this story, and if not, well then that's your opinion. But anyway, I present. A (Not so) Normal Life.**

"Hello" characters talking

'Hello' characters thinking

" _ **What's up"**_ Author notes.

 **Chapter 1. A New Start.**

A train at Union Station in the city known as Los Angeles was stopping, out of the mass of people, one girl in particular was looking around with a smile on her face.

"Ah, here we are, Los Angeles, the second biggest city in all of America, and the place where I will begin my new life" she said. She had blond hair wich reached her backside, it was straight but she had slight pink highlights in them, which were most evident in her bangs, she had blood red eyes which were another highlight, she had light creamy skin and a pair of DD size breasts, all in all she was a beautiful young girl, she wore a yellow top with a pair of blue jeans and blue and white sneakers. Like oh so many boys in life, she attracted a lot of attention from the opposite sex, but she wasn't interested, she also saw the looks she gained from some of the same sex, but she didn't mind that, because she had one 'little' secret, well two actually. The first one was not all that shocking, she was gay, and she had been that way since she was about sixteen years, when her first signs of puberty started to show. The other thing was that she unlike some guys whom feel that they have been born in the wrong body and become shemale's, she was a natural born Futanari, aka a girl with a male's genital. This confused the hell out of the doctors when she was born, and it was confusing for her parents as well. But they dealt with her pretty well, now here she was, a beatifull teen, alone in L.A trying to start a new life on her own. Her parents agreed on this, but on the condition that she kept in contact with them, and made sure she stayed safe. Which was something she easily agreed to do.

She walked out of the train station as she looked around, the sky was clear and blue, which indicated that it was going to be a sunny day, she walked around as she checked her pockets. In them was her wallet, her cellphone and some other small things, she checked her wallet to see that she had about 200 dollars in it, not a whole lot, but she couldn't complain.

"Now then, time to search for some work around here, there has to be one place that could need some help" she said, as she was looking around, to her displeasure, no one needed an extra help, she sighed as she felt her stomach rumble, she blushed as she patted her belly.

"Huh, guess I'm hungrier than I thought" she said, she walked for a bit as she entered a small Ramen restaurant.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen, how can I help you" a girl named Ayame said, she was a girl with long, dark brown hair and large black eyes, plus fair skin. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna.

"Hello, I would like to have a shrimp Ramen" she said, Ayame nodded and wrote the order down, she left as Trish was waiting patiently, she looked around and saw that the restaurant was quite filled, meaning that the small stand was doing well. After a few minutes Ayame came back with her food, she thanked her as she started to eat.

"Wow, this is tasty" she said, Ayame smiled and thanked her, and she continued to work as Trish continued to eat in silence. After a while, she patted her belly in satisfaction.

"Ahh, that was good" she said, Ayame smiled.

"Thank you, I hope you will visit us again" she said, Trish smiled as she asked

"Umm Ayame, do you hire people" she asked, her father joined in on the conversation as he was behind the counter, she walked over to him as he said.

"Unfortunately, I don't, but I know of a place that needs a bit of help" he said. Trish listened as Teuchi handed her a paper.

"There is a resort in Elysian park that is looking for a groundkeeper, I think you might have a good chance there" he said, Trish smiled as she thanked him.

"Thank you so much, how much do I own you" she said, he chuckled and said.

"Its 5 dollars" he said, she paid the amount as she left the restaurant, she took a bus that went towards it, on the bus she looked outside the window as she saw how busy L.A was, but she always enjoyed the city life, ever since she lived with her parents in Ventura, which was a long ride for her, but it was worth it.

When the bus stopped at the park, she was completely stunned, she saw the beatifull gate which was Japanese inspired, it was a giant red brick gate, and it had two giant red doors with golden handles and ornaments. She was quite nervous as she opened the doors and walked through them, she saw that the resort had a full on natural vibe, it was almost like a miniature town, which was quite fun to see, it stretched out for quite a while as Trish walked around for a bit, she eventually ended up staring at a red/black Japanese looking building, it was clear that this was an office of some sorts, she saw the flier and grabbed it, she read it real quick.

"Looking for a groundkeeper, all ages can apply. Report to Tsunade Senju to apply for the job" it read, she nodded as she knocked on the door.

"Enter" she heard an older woman say, she opened the door and saw the owner of the resort.

She was a woman with brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she usually keeps tied in two loose ponytails. She had a violet diamond shaped tattoo of some sorts on her forehead. She wore a grass -green haori with the kanji for "gamble" (賭, kake) written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She has red polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick. She also had a small green necklace on. All in all, she was one of the most beatifull woman Trish ever saw. She blushed a bit as she shook her head.

"Ah, you must be here for the job" Tsunade answered. Trish nodded as Tsunade pointed to a chair facing her desk.

"Yes ma'am, I was hoping to work here" she replied, all be it in a bit of a nervous tone, Tsunade smiled at that.

"Relax girl, I am not going to chew you out, so calm yourself down, I just want to hear what you can do" she said, Trish visibly relaxed at that.

"Sorry about that" she said as she scratched her head with an embarrassed chuckle. She then started to tell Tsunade about herself. And the older woman was certainly impressed by what she had heard.

"I can cook, clean, serve, repair, sew, make music, whatever it is you need me to do Lady Tsunade" she said. Tsunade smiled.

"Alright, you sound convincing, but I have some questions first" she said, Trish nodded as the young Highfield prepared herself. She asked her about her age, why she was here on her own and more things like that. Trish answered all questions honestly as Tsunade was impressed, a young girl like her moving out on her own, trying to make it on her own in this city.

"I've heard enough, you got the job Trish" she said, her face lightened up as she cheered. Tsunade chuckled at her enthusiasm, once the young girl calmed down, Tsunade said.

"You get the job, but you will be supervised by someone first, she will be your boss on the work floor, if you perform well, you will eventually be your own boss, but with the twist that you will report to me on every suspicious behavior" she said, Trish nodded as her boss picked up a phone and dialed someone.

"Hello…yeah I have someone here…yeah, she's the new employee…yes she will be under your guidance…alright thank you" she said, after a few minutes, a knock was heard on the door.

"Ah there she is, Trish I would like you to meet your boss on the floor" she said as Trish turned around, and blushed at the gorgeous woman in front of her.

She was a beatifull woman with a well-proportioned figure. She is a very tall, slender woman with long black hair past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin, pale skin, large breasts, a high forehead, and light brown eyes that have long, voluminous lashes. She has a narrow waist. She wore a purple dress with Kuja designs on it and purple high heel pumps. She had gold snake earrings as well.

The woman looked at Trish and stopped, she felt her heart skip a beat as a rosy colored blush appeared on her face.

'Oh...My...God, she's gorgeous' she thought, she was snapped out of her thought when Trish asked.

"Umm, ma'am, are you alright" she asked, the tall woman blinked and shook her head.

"YES, umm yes I am fine, the name's Boa Hancock, you can call me Boa" she said. Trish shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Boa, my name is Trish Highfield" she introduce herself, Boa blushed as they shook hands, with Tsunade grinning at the blushing Boa, she knew that Boa was one of the most desirable woman of the resort, and that she wasn't experienced in love or romance, so she was extremely interested if this young girl could warm her heart. But before they left, Trish had one thing to say.

"Um, before we go, I have to tell you one more thing" she said, the two older woman looked at her in curiosity, she blushed as she explained what she was, to say that it surprised the two woman, was a understatement, they all had blushes on her faces, but Tsunade was the first one to say something.

"So you're a girl, but with a different genital's then us" she said, Trish nodded as she looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry if I ruined it, I understand that you don't want a freak like me around, so I'll just be going then" she said, but Tsunade and Boa stopped her from leaving.

"Now hang on a minute, I didn't say nor think that Trish" she said. She looked at Boa and both woman nodded.

"We don't find you a freak, it only surprised us a bit, but that doesn't mean that you are a weird person in our eyes, and I will never treat a subordinate such as you any different, I promise you that" Boa said. Trish smiled as she removed a stray tear, she was happy about that, she was bullied in the past about this, so to hear this, and it made her very happy.

"Boa, I leave the rest up to you, make sure she has everything ready" Tsunade said, Boa nodded as she guided Trish out.

OOO

When they walked, Boa informed her young co-worker the basic rules, were was what, and how things went down here, and to her surprise, Trish soaked it all up like a sponge, remembering most if not all little details, they walked for a while as they were now at the large open pool. Trish saw that it was quite busy as there were a lot of people present, some were laying on the chairs, others were at the bar, and some were of course swimming. She felt quite nervous, but Boa patted her back.

"Don't worry, just listen to whom is in charge over here, he will help you learn this really quickly, you just need to chance and go towards Ichigo Kurosaki over there, he will tell what to do" she said, Trish nodded but whispered.

"But what about 'that'" she said, Boa looked at her as it came to her. Right that would be extremely awkward to explain, but luckily her boss came prepared, it so happened that she knew someone who had a pair of special panties for Trish. She smiled and said.

"Don't worry, you'll be wearing a pair of special panties that will cover your 'lower parts', you will be able to walk around and help our guests with ease". She said, Trish nodded as she breathed out in relief, she handed her the panties as Trish bowed and left, she stepped in a dresser as she put on the yellow bikini set, once she had it on, she looked at herself, and she had to stare at how good she looked.

"Oh wow, I look gorgeous" she said, she hadn't worn a bikini for a long while, since her bottom parts were not fitted for someone like her, but these one did, and they looked pretty cute on her, she smiled as she stepped out and made her way over to the pool, she eventually met the guy, he was a young man with spikey orange hair and brown eyes, he was quite tall and lean built.

"Excuse me, are you Ichigo" Trish asked, the young man looked at her and smiled,

"Yes, that's me, and you must be the new worker around here, welcome" he said, the two shook hands as Ichigo had the decency to blush a bit, even though he was in a relationship with Rukia Kuchiki, but him being the gentleman, he explained to her what she needed to do around here.

"Alright, it's fairly simple, you just be nice to everyone here, and give them what they need, you can get drinks and snacks over there" he said as he pointed to the shack.

"You just have to be yourself, and if they tip you, you keep the money alright?" he asked, Trish nodded as she went to work, she went to the shack as she grabbed a metal plate, placed some cold drinks and snacks on them, and walked around the pool, giving and asking the guests if they wanted to eat or drink something. Ichigo looked at her and smiled, seeing that everything was going to be fine, he left to continue his own job.

Lying on one of the chairs, enjoying the rays of the sun, a woman by the name of Felicia Hardy, was enjoying her week off, she had light skin with platinum blond hair that was almost white, she had green eyes and a killer body, smooth skin and a pair of DD size breasts, all in all she was a beauty, but what could you expect for a Victoria Secret Super Model, but she also had a bit of a streak, see many young man and teens had their eyes on her, but each time they tried asking her for a date, she would comment that they should jump off a cliff or something else like that, she wasn't interested in those kind of men. She opened her eyes as she saw the new girl.

"Oh my, looks like we have a new employ, and she's a cutie too" she muttered, she had a smile on her face as she called Trish over.

"Oh pool girl, can you bring me a drink please" she asked, Trish smiled and nodded.

"Certainly ma'am" she said, Trish walked back and grabbed some more drinks and snacks, she walked over to Felicia only to be blocked by three guys. She looked at them as she was about their height.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but could you please move" she asked politely, even though her father trained her in martial arts, since he was a soldier, and her mother being a MMA fighter, she was thought that she should only fight when she had no other choice, the three guys looked at her as the two cronies leered at her, making her scowl.

"What's a babe like you doing here?"

"You should come with us, we can show you a good time" they said, she scuffed, she had no damm interest in them, because she was gay, and she was a Futa, they would have batted the hell out of her way if she told them, but decided not to, no need to scare everyone off here.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested, I just want to do my job here, that's all" she said, the two cronies weren't too keen on that, she walked by them as a rough hand stopped her.

"Hey bitch, you can't just walk away from me, don't you know whom I am, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, the next heir to Uchiha Corporation, and you will come with me or else" a young man with black eyes and black hair that looked like the backend of a duck, which Trish had a hard time not to laugh at, not wanting to be a jerk in this situation, but seeing as the young man was doing that himself, there wasn't much she could do.

"I don't care whom you are, I have no interest in people like yourself, now I just want to do my job, so please let me go" she said as she removed her arm from his hand. Sasuke scowled as he was interrupted.

"Hey you three, let her do her job, now you cutie, can you give me my drink please" she scowled at the three, then smiled at Trish.

"But Felicia, she's a nobody, you shouldn't waste your time on a loser like her" Sasuke said, Trish was pissed at that, but Felicia interfered.

"No, you three are the losers, now sweetie, that drink" she said as the three walked away, although Sasuke had a scowl on his face. Trish approached Felicia as she handed the super model her drink.

"Thank you for that ma'am" she said, Felicia smiled as she quickly looked Trish over, and she licked her lips as she thought.

'That long blond hair, those bangs of pink, her red eyes, that body, she really is one sexy girl, I wonder if i…' she trailed of in her thoughts as she smiled.

"No problem, and forgive him, but he's a bit of a jerk since he's the next heir to Uchiha Corporation" she said, Trish just nodded.

"Oh that's alright, I'm kind of used to people like him, back in my hometown, I met a couple of people with the same kind of ego" she said, Felicia smiled and handed over a tip.

"Here, you deserve this" she said, she handed Trish about $300, the young girl was surprised at that.

"Holy…thank you very much ma'am" she said, Felicia just smiled and said.

"No need to call me ma'am all the time, call me Felicia" she said, Trish nodded as they shook hands, Trish looked at her when it hit her, she knew exactly whom this was.

"Umm, sorry to ask, but are you 'the' Felicia Hardy, the famous lingerie model" she asked, hoping that she wasn't rude to ask, Felicia nodded.

"Yes, that's me, and I assume you're a fan of my work" she said, Trish nodded.

"Yes, you were my idol, I always thought you were one of the prettiest of the whole cast" she said as she closed her mouth, but it was too late, she looked at Felicia whom had a slight blush on her face, sure she had fans praise her before, but not like that.

"I am sooo sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that" she said as she looked away ashamed, Felicia smiled as a slight chuckle escaped her throat, Trish picked up on this.

"Haha, its ok Trish, thank you for being so honest with me" she said as Trish breathed in relief, she was worried about screwing up on her first day.

"Thank you Felicia, and I'm sorry for what I said so bluntly" she said, Felicia waved it off as after talking for a bit, Trish was back to work as Felicia stared at her, she had a smile on her face as she continued to relax, but now with Trish stuck in her mind.

OOO

When the end of the day arrived, Trish was walking to Tsunade's office to report out, Boa was with her as Trish told her supervisor how everything went, and the tall black haired woman was smiling.

"I'm glad that everything went well today, I also heard you had an encounter with our resident jerk" she said, Trish nodded at that. She like many in Elysian Resort didn't like Sasuke, but since he had a membership here, he was allowed in.

"Yeah, but thankfully Felicia helped me" she said, Boa nodded at that, Trish had told her about her encounter with the super-model, and luckily everything went well with her and Trish. When they entered the office they saw Tsunade sitting behind her desk, finishing up the last of her paperwork.

"Ah Boa, Trish, just the two people I wanted to see" Tsunade said with a smile, the two smiled back as they stood in front of her.

"So, I assume that everything went well?" she asked, Boa nodded along with Trish.

"Yes, Ichigo informed me of her first day, and he was very pleased, he told me that she acted very polite towards the customers, she talked with them and the rest of the staff, she held herself up very well, and even when she was in trouble, she handled without the need of violence, and if there were any problems, she simply asked her colleges or figured it out herself. All in all, she's a keeper" she said with a smile, Trish blushed at the praise as she let out an embarrassed laugh.

"I only did what I was told" she said, Tsunade smiled at that. It seemed like she couldn't handle praise very well, which was quite funny to see.

"And you did very well, so I have only one thing to say, your hired" she said, this had Trish cheer and started to bounce around like she was on the highest form of intoxicated. The two older women were laughing at this, she eventually realized were she was, so she coughed and calmed herself.

"*Cough*, sorry about that, I just…" she was stopped by Tsunade. She had to chuckle at her newest employee's attitude.

"Don't worry, we got it, we won't mention this to anyone if you don't want us to" she said, Trish just smiled impishly as Boa said them farewell, as she had to head back home. This left the two blonds with each other.

"Tell me, do you have a place to sleep or stay at Trish?" she asked, Trish shook her head.

"No I don't, but I'm sure I can find a cheap hotel somewhere in the city" she said, Tsunade was surprised at that, but she had another idea.

"Well, that won't be necessary, you see I have the keys of an old house of mine, it used to belong to my baby brother, but he now lives somewhere else, I can give you it since I am also the landlord of the place" she said, Trish was surprised at that, but before she could ask, Tsunade said.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the keys with me right now, they are at my home so you'll have to spend one night in a hotel, can you afford that?" she asked, Trish grabbed her wallet and checked, she nodded.

"Yes I can, probably won't be anything luxurious, but that's alright" she said, just as she was about to say something, they were interrupted by a voice.

"She can stay with me for the night" a voice said, the two blonds turned around as they saw Felicia Hardy standing there in the doorway.

"Oh Felicia, you were still here" Tsunade asked, she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I was about to head home when I overheard the conversation, and since Trish doesn't have a place yet, I thought she could sleep at my place, surely you don't mind, do you Trish?" she asked, Trish thought it over, while she was thought to never go to a strangers place, this was Felicia they were talking about, she was a super-model, not to mention a very nice person, from the time she had talked with the platinum blond woman. Giving her the benefit of the doubt, she nodded.

"I don't mind" she said, Felicia smiled as she linked her arms with Trish. Tsunade saw this as a small smile came on her face.

'Someone is acting all too happy about this' she thought, but given that Felicia was still single, and that she had an eye on the younger blond. She thought that maybe Trish could fill the hole in her life.

"That's great, my car is parked out in front, so when you're ready, we can go" she said, Trish smiled and nodded.

"Alright then, well see you tomorrow boss" she said with a playful salute, Tsunade laughed as she waved them out.

"Sure, see you tomorrow brat" she said with a smile, the two ladies left her office as she laid back as she watched the sun set.

"A good day indeed, I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings" she said as she closed the door to her office and left to her car.

OOO

When Felicia and Trish arrived at her car, Trish had to do her darn best to keep her jaw from falling off, Felicia saw this and promptly giggled.

"First time seeing a high-class car up close huh?" she said, Trish only nodded. In front of them was a silver based Ferrari F430. Trish only stared at the super car in front of her. Of course it would be a given that a well-paid model like Felicia, could afford a car of this caliber. Felicia smiled as she opened the door on her side.

"Come on, get in" she said, Trish nodded as she checked the street as she opened the passenger door, making it so that she sits next to her in the front. Felicia started the car as the engine came to life, producing the all too familiar Ferrari engine sound. Trish perked up at this as Felicia smiled.

"Sounds cool doesn't it" she said, Trish nodded.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that I am in a super-car, I always wanted to be in one" she said, Felicia chuckled as she drove the car towards her house. The trip to her home wasn't silent, sure the streets weren't exactly calm, but this was a city, so you could anticipate that. Felicia and Trish made some talk as the older blond was curious about the blond/pink haired girl.

"So do you have a license, or are you still learning for on how to drive" she asked. Trish smiled as she pulled out her wallet, she grabbed two cards as these were her driver's license and another.

"I have mine, plus a motorcycle license, I always wanted one and I used to have one, until it broke down and I hadn't had the chance to buy a new one yet, what with my studies at the time" she said. Felicia nodded as she kept her eyes on the road, but was still able to talk with Trish.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you study, you didn't really tell me much about yourself at the resort" she said. Trish smiled as she shared her story with the model.

"I studied Engineering, I wanted to work on cars when I was younger, and I still do, i also have a degree on Psychology, I can easily tell when someone is lying or pick up on other small things from another human" she said, this surprised Felicia. But it was damm interesting to say the least.

"Interesting, I myself have several degrees like you, but my main one was in fashion. This eventually letted me to be scouted by Victoria Secret later in life, it has been quite fun to say the least" she said as Trish smiled at that, the two continued to bond as they were almost at Felicia's home. When they arrived at the house, Trish had to, once again pick up her jaw, it was a luxurious white land house, it had a huge open garden with a fountain in the middle, when they entered the garage and they stepped into the house, Trish was in awe of how it looked.

The house itself had a Roman/Greek style to it, with the stairs being made of white marmer and the railing was supported by miniature columns, there were several pictures as a Sicilian styled carpet laid on the floor. The living room was huge with couches, a large table, several bookcases, a High Dev Plasma TV with surround speakers. The kitchen was stylish as it was connected to the living room, the bathroom and bedroom were upstairs as she had a few more rooms. All in all, it was a beautiful house.

"Wow, just wow. This is amazing" she said. Felicia smiled as she entered the kitchen through a door, she pointed to the counter that was by the kitchen, there were several stools aligned there as she said.

"Sit yourself down, I'll make something for us quickly, since I guess that you haven't eaten anything yet have you" she asked, Trish nodded as Felicia went to work, she grabbed a white apron as she wore it over her normal clothes, which she had on since she left the club, it was a black jacket with white fur around the top, she wore a white shirt under it, she wore tight black jeans with black shoes.

When she was done, the two ate in relative silence, however what was noticeable was that Felicia kept stealing glances at Trish whom was eating in content, the older woman had a rosy blush on her face as she thought.

'I have only known her for a day, but she looks so good, not to mention kind, funny, sarcastic, energetic, and so much more, fuck it. I'll try it tonight, I hope she won't hate me for this." She thought with a smile. Trish looked at her as she asked.

"Umm, Felicia. Are you ok?" she asked, the model blinked twice and blushed.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, anyway, make yourself comfortable, I'll get the guest room ready for you" she said, Trish thanked her as she sat herself down on the couch as she watched some TV, since she had no idea what to do. Felicia left to get some things ready. This left the young girl alone with her own thoughts.

'Well, this certainly has been an interesting day, I arrived here alone, with little money, no contacts, no nothing. Now I have a job, a home hopefully by tomorrow, and I am currently in the home of Felicia Hardy, one of the most hottest Victoria Secret models, not only that, I have talked to her personally like we were good friends, not to mention I had the honor to see her in a bikini up close and personal' she thought as she had a rosy blush on her face, she then sensed that she was slowly getting hard.

"Oh god, now you react" she whispered, she looked at her crotch as she saw the clear evidence, she blushed as she thought.

'well, she is pretty hot, but I just met her, is it wrong to have thoughts like this, plus she's super famous, and I am just a nobody, surely she wouldn't be interested in someone like me, there's no way she is' she thought. She sighed as she calmed herself down. She then heard Felicia's voice coming from atop of the stairs.

"Oh Trish, can you come, I need some help" she said. Trish looked to were her voice came from.

"Sure, be right there" she said, she turned the TV off as she walked upstairs, the voice came from the master bedroom. She raised an eyebrow at that.

'Why would she need my help in her own room' she thought, she shrugged and opened the door. And instantly, the smell of fresh candles hit her nose. The window was closed and on the bed lay a small amount of rose petals, the queen sized bed looked really good to lay on, with its red sheets and pillows. Trish looked around as she saw Felicia stepping out of her closet, and had to try her damm hardest to not let her jaw hit the floor…..again.

Felicia Hardy was currently clad in only a black/white jaguar based bra and thong, she had a loving smile on her face as she laid on the bed with her backside and inviting rear facing Trish, and she turned her head as she said.

"I need a bit of help, can you massage my back for me, I have a few knots in them" she said. Trish just blushed and nodded slowly.

"S-Sure, I can do that" she said, she approached the model slowly as she swallowed a bile of spit that had formed in her throat, she carefully placed her hands on Felicia's back and started to rub it. Felicia letted out a sigh of content.

"Hmmm, you're good at this" she said, Trish just laughed awkwardly.

"My mother taught me, despite her being one tough woman, she had a gentle side to her as well, it also helped that she owns her own massage shop" Trish said, Felicia just let out a groan as a particular annoying knot was loosened, she moaned in content as she felt Trish's magical hands over her back.

"Hmm, Trish, please go lower, my legs need work to" she said, Trish, once again blushed. But nodded none the less, she started to work on her legs as Felicia moaned in content once again.

"Sorry for saying this, but I am so jealous of your body Felicia" Trish said, the model looked at her as Trish explained.

"Your skin is so flawless, no wrinkles, no moles, nothing of an imperfection, I wish I had a skin like this" she said. The model blushed from the praise as she said.

"T-Thank you, you're the first person to do this to me" she said, this raised a few questions up in Trish, but she letted them slide. Felicia turned over as she said.

"Now, can you please massage my front to" she asked with a puppy dog pout, which had the effect of caving Trish in.

"Oh alright" she said, she did the same thing as Felicia moaned in content at the skillful hands of the younger blond at work. She smiled at her as she had an idea.

"Trish, can you massage these to" she said as she kneaded her breasts together, Trish blushed hard from this as sexual urges started to come into play.

"W-W-What, you want me to massage your breasts" she said, Felicia nodded as she undid her bra as her breasts were now free of its prison, she smiled lustfully at Trish as she said.

"Of course, I trust you Trish" she said, Trish nodded as slowly but surely, she placed her hands on the orbs of flesh, and massaged them. Electing moans of pleasure and content from Felicia.

"Ahh~, your good, please don't stop" she said, Trish blushed but continued none the less. After a few more minutes, Felicia looked at Trish and said.

"Fuck it" she said, this surprised Trish as she was completely silenced as Felicia kissed her right on the lips. The soft feeling of the older blond's lips was intoxicating to say the least, but slowly Trish kissed back, nibbling on the older blonds lips as, to her shock, she felt Felicia's tongue against her mouth, asking for entrance, she let her as the two started to get more intimate, Felicia flipped Trish over as she looked at Trish from above.

"You know, ever since I saw you, I thought you were pretty cute, and you haven't left my mind since this morning" she said. Trish blushed hard as she felt Felicia slowly undoing her clothes.

"I really like you a lot Trish, I know we haven't known each other for long, but from what I saw, you're the perfect one for me, and I want to share this moment with you" she said as she kissed the younger girl again. She figured this was her first time, which made it all the more special, since Felicia hadn't been with a girl before, or a man for that matter. But what she felt next surprised her, she looked down as Trish looked away ashamed. She then saw that something was poking her, and she knew exactly what it was.

"Wait, are you a….Futa" she asked, Trish looked away as tears started to form.

"Yes, I am a natural born freak, I am a girl with a dick, I shouldn't even be here right now, I was born a freak and will die as a freak, I am a…HMPH" she was cut off by Felicia kissing her with all her love. Trish looked at her as Felicia smiled at her, she placed a small kiss atop of her head and said.

"So what, that makes this all the better, for both of us" she said. Trish stared in awe as Felicia said.

"it doesn't matter to me what you are, but what matters is whom you are and what you do in your life, and you Trish Highfield, are a wonderful, energetic, loving young girl, someone I want to share this moment with, and whom knows, if you can please me enough, I might let you bring other girls to bed with us" she said, this stunned the young girl completely,

'Did I just hear that correct? Felicia Hardy wants to have sex with me, and if I please her well enough, she will let me make a harem of all things' she thought. Felicia smirked and said.

"I know that polygamy isn't a thing that is spoken about in the open, but I really don't care, you are special Trish, and I think I'll need all the help I can get. That and the fact that you care about your special people, you don't make favorites and loves all and everyone equally, so I want you to take me, right here and now, and promise me that you'll make others as happy as you can make me. I love you Trish Highfield, from the bottom of my heart" she said, Trish stayed silent the entire time, but a smile came onto her face, she pulled Felicia on top of her as the two embraced for a smoldering kiss.

"Thank you Felicia, I promise that I will take care of you and all the others if they join, I promise you, I will not love one more than the other, and share my happiness with you and the others, this I swear" she said, Felicia smiled as she undid Trish's top as the two stared at each other, before they began their lovemaking.

 _ **(Lemon**_

"Felicia..." She whispered as she stared back with a slackened jaw. Those bright green orbs looked right back, filled with so love and lust. Trish felt her heart start to flutter and couldn't feel any happier than right now.

"It's been so hard, finding someone to love. Hopefully you can fill the spot in my heart." Trish felt her heart begin to race and the words only made her all the more excited. "There isn't anyone as special as you, my lover." Trish's eyes widened as she lowered the fellow blonde onto the bed.

"L-Lover..." She repeated. Felicia gained a deep shade of red across her face.

"Yes, Trish...my lover. I want all of you and hope you receive all of me."

Trish slowly felt her body begin to move on its own. Her hand reached up and grabbed Felicia's wrist, catching the model off guard. She gasped at the sudden, rough touch but didn't move from her position.

Trish moved in and kissed her lips softly. Felicia was quick to return the kiss and smiled as she pulled the blonde girl's neck tighter, wrapping her arms around her back.

Trish prodded her lips with her tongue, begging for entrance. Felicia allowed it and a fight for dominance easily broke out. Their tongues crossed over and pushed against one another, trying to fight for control of the others mouth.

Felicia removed her hands from Trish's back and moved them to her breasts where she squeezed them softly. Trish moaned softly in response as a shiver of pleasure washed down her spine.

Trish pushed further against Felicia, pressing their bodies together as they squeezed, grabbed, and groped one another. All while still having their lips locked.

Finally, the older woman decided to break it, pushing the groundskeeper back. Felicia left her tongue out, showing the, blotch of their combined saliva resting on her tongue. She then closed her mouth and swallowed, opening it again to reveal the combined liquid gone.

"Still want to continue?" She asked playfully with a sexy smile. Trish only nodded and slid her hands up to Felicia's chest, feeling the smooth, bare skin.

Her eyes were shut from the sensation of Trish's soft touch, making her a little antsy as the younger blonde only played with them.

Trish continued to squeeze them softly, receiving a soft moan in response, which made her smirk. Felicia was really sensitive, making the younger girl grin. Slowly, she began to massage them and Felicia began to twitch from below her. The more she continued her actions, the more the platinum blonde moaned. Every now and then the moans would escalate in volume, her voice, fueling the groundskeeper's drive.

Trish then leaned in and started to suckle her neck softly, licking it slowly as she dragged her tongue up, moaning at the sensation of her lover's soft skin.

"Ahh~ don't lick...mmm," Felicia moaned as she shut her mouth, still squirming under Trish's touch.

The fellow blonde lifted her by her hips, pulling her higher into her, giving a good view of her breasts and she smiled softly. Felicia's blush was starting to show as she glanced away. She couldn't believe how good Trish actually was.

The pinkette leaned in and licked softly, flicking her tongue over the model's nipple. Felicia shivered at the feeling and released a moan louder than the others, fueling her to continue. Trish continued to lick softly, swirling her tongue around the bud before sucking softly, massaging and pinching the other breast. Felicia's moans began to grow louder, arousing Trish more as she could feel the want and need to please her lover like never before.

She then switched to the opposite breast where she began to lick and suckle as she did the first, one of her hands moving to play with her, now unattended, breast, and her other hand down on her lover's butt.

She took a firm squeeze that caused Felicia to gasp before a loud moan escaped her lips, even louder than the others. Her hips had bucked and she fell back, realizing she had a sudden loss for air.

"You're not *ahh* fair," the sexy model moaned out. Trish pulled back from her breast, getting an audible pop before she looked up to the fellow heiress.

"Hehe, you want all of me, you've got all of me," she replied. Felicia growled as she flipped their positions, placing her posterior on Trish's thighs.

The futa knew what model wanted and, with a flick of the wrist, she had pulled down her last piece of clothing, revealing the floppy shaft, much to Felicia's delight.

"It's so much bigger than I ever imagined!" Felicia said with joy. Trish blushed and scratched her cheek.

"You don't...think I'm a freak...?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, never! Not with such a 'gift' as yours!"

The green eyed woman leaned forward and grabbed the shaft in her hand. It looked delicious and would spread her in ways men couldn't.

She gave the large beast a few experimental pumps which were returned with a moan of high volume. Her smile grew as she took her tongue and she slowly dragged it up from the base to the tip of the blonde's manhood. Trish gripped the sheets, never before having felt such a thing. It was amazing and she could feel the burning in her lower abdominal region.

Felicia continued to pump Trish at a quick pace, focused on her prize at its full mass. It was actually taller than her head and she was beginning to wonder if it would actually fit inside of her.

Once the model felt Trish was ready, she lifted herself up and placed the tip at her lower lips. After all they did, she was soaked and ready to take as much as she could. Using two fingers, she spread her lips, giving Trish a great view. The blonde pinkette was staring in awe at the perfectly shaven womanhood that she was about to enter.

Felicia took a deep breath as she slowly began to take her in. The first was the head, which Felicia had to stop on. It felt slightly painful but also pleasurable. However, she knew she had to adjust before she could go any further. To help Trish stay calm, she gave her a few more strokes, eliciting a moan, knowing that it would appease the younger blonde.

After a bit, Felicia began to move again, working her way down the shaft, slowly, feeling as Trish stretched her. She could see the younger girls manhood bulging out of her stomach. It was a sight to see that it had an outline and there was still more to go.

After a few more inches, Felicia came to the point she would dread. Trish could see the look on her face and knew Felicia was mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

A few moments passed before, finally, Felicia moved again. She lifted herself up, just a bit, before slamming herself down. At first, it seemed best to just get the rest over with but it had bad effects. All the pain had came rushing forth to Felicia and, while the pleasure was still there, it didn't last nearly as long as the pain.

Trish was quick to help as she leaned forward and began to kiss her softly, moving from her lips, to her neck, to her collarbone, down to her stomach. She then licked slowly up her body to her lips where she claimed them again. All the while, she played with her breasts and pinched her nipples. Felicia returned the kiss as the heat in her stomach began to grow with Trish's stimulations.

Felicia then broke the kiss, after most of the pain subsided, and lowered Trish back to her laid down position. She slowly lifted herself up to where she was almost out before lowering herself again. The pleasure coursed through the two of them and their moans filled the silenced air. Trish instinctively grabbed her hips as Felicia rose again and lowered to the base. She continued at a slow pace, still adjusting to the younger girl's size, moaning loudly as the pleasure continued to course through her. The model could definitely believe that Trish was pleasuring her better than any guy ever could.

Felicia rolled her hips as she went down and wiggled her hips as she went up. The pleasure of Trish stretching her walls sent surges of pleasure into her. Her back arched and she placed her hands behind her head as she closed her eyes from the immense amount.

At some point, Felicia felt the speed wasn't enough and began to quicken her pace. She began to hear a soft squish and Trish's moans only made her want to go faster. She could feel her hands as they gripped her hair, trying to keep her focused as her mind began to go blank.

Trish began to meet her halfway, increasing the pleasure by the sounds of their moans increasing.

Both being virgins, Felicia began to tighten around her, signaling her end. Trish was close herself, twitching inside of the platinum blonde, but she wanted to know Felicia's choice.

"Felicia..." She strained behind clenched teeth. The blonde started to slam on her harder, rhythm long gone as she hungrily dropped down and sucked her shaft inside, clenching tighter, trying to reach her climax.

"I want all of it!" Felicia shouted as another loud moan escaped her lips.

They only continued a little longer before Felicia went completely stiff as she arched her back, grabbing Trish's large breasts as she released a loud moan. It wasn't but a few seconds more before Trish joined her, reaching her limit with a loud moan of her own.

Rope after thick rope of Trish's thick juices flooded into the sexy model's awaiting womb, staining her inner walls and filling her womb with her sticky white substance. The older woman felt so warm inside from it and could feel herself become full from the large amount. She kept rolling her hips, making sure to empty ever last drop from Trish, not wanting a single droplet to be left of it.

After a few seconds, Felicia finally collapsed on Trish's chest, panting harder than ever. She felt completely spent and her body was still shaking slightly from the pleasure still coursing through. It felt magical.

Trish seemed to be in the same position as she was panting just as hard. Her eyes were shut and her head was angled back to look up at the ceiling.

"God, I think I'm addicted to you," Felicia stated as she pulled herself up to rest on Trish's chest. More specifically, on her soft "pillows". The groundskeeper wrapped her arms around Felicia.

"I could say the same…"

 _ **(Lemon end)**_

When their love-making came to an end, Felicia stayed on her new lover's chest as she snuggled in between the valley of flesh, she had a content smile on her face as she was fast asleep. Trish looked at the older woman as she stroked her hair softly. A gentle smile appearing on her face, when a thought entered her head.

'OH...MY…GOD, I just had sex with Felicia Hardy' she was freaking out in her mind, but her body didn't show it, only the look of slight surprise appeared on her face, eventually she calmed down as she laid back as her mind started to drift to the realms of Morpheus.

OOO

When she woke up from her sleep, she saw that Felicia was gone, she looked around as the curtain was opened a bit as some rays of sunshine entered the house, she grudgingly woke up as she stretched her arms, she looked around as the night before came back to her, a smile appearing on her face. She hummed as she walked towards the shower's, with her clothes in her hand. After appearing in the bathroom, she took a quick shower in the glass booth with a white expensive looking showerhead, after a few minutes she grabbed her clothes as she readied herself. Trish walked downstairs as she smelled the heavenly smell of food, it was enough to almost make her levitate towards it, when she entered the kitchen, and she saw that Felicia was making breakfast, she hadn't seen her yet. A grin appeared on her face as she slowly made her way towards her older lover, after making sure that she wasn't busy with anything dangerous, she wrapped her arms around her waist as Felicia yelped in surprise. Making Trish giggle softly

"Don't scare me like that love" she said with a small pout, Trish only giggled as she kissed Felicia's cheek.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, you were so distracted that you didn't even hear me" she said with a cheeky grin, one that Felicia only smiled at as she turned her head around and claimed her lips in a love filled kiss. Trish, now feeling much more at ease with her, kissed her right back as the two made out for a bit at the kitchen counter. Their hands roaming over their bodies as they were enjoying every moment. Sadly all good things must come to an end, as the two lovers backed up with a string of salvia was still visible.

"That was one good wakeup call" she said, Trish only nodded as the two stared at one another, clearly seeing the love and affection they held for one another. Felicia smiled softly as she swept Trish off her feet, and with a yelp of surprise, carried her to the table to eat. Trish blinking owlishly, giggled softly after the surprise.

"You don't have to carry me, I can walk you know" she said, Felicia only smiled and kissed her again. Trish didn't mind the affection she was shown by the older woman.

"I know, but I want to spoil you, is that alright my little blond princess" she said, Trish blushed at the affectionate title, but didn't complain in the slightest, Felicia grinned and said.

"Or should that be Prince hmm~!" she said teasingly. Trish's cheeks heated up as she looked down, it was even worse as Felicia grinned at her. She sat her down as she snuggled up to the younger girl, they ate the well-made breakfast as Felicia said.

"You know, I wasn't joking when I said that I would be ok with you having other girls" she said, Trish looked at her as Felicia continued to explain.

"After last night, I realized that I would need all the help I could get, that and I want others to have a shot at true happiness as well, and if you're the girl to do so, then whom am I to stop them, besides" she said as she smiled up at her.

"Seeing others with my girl is kind of hot!" she said, Trish blushed but chuckled. This girl really was something special. She grabbed her chin and kissed her with as much love as she could. After a minute of lip-locking, she separated and said.

"Thank you, and like I said before, if others join our little circle, I will make sure to love you all equally, and that we all may live happily after after" she said, Felicia nodded as they continued to eat.

When they were done, they stepped into Felicia's car as she drove her girlfriend to her work. When they arrived at the giant gate, Trish exited the car as Felicia stepped out for a moment. They shared a quick kiss between each other as Felicia said.

"I'm sorry that I can't join you, but I'll make it up to you shortly, besides we have to check out your new house don't we" she said. Trish nodded as she said.

"Yep, well then, I'll see you tonight" she said, Felicia purred slightly.

"Oh, you can be sure of that honey, this kitten isn't done with you yet" she said as they once again kissed. For outsiders, it may seem that they kissed a lot. But that was how they communicated their love between one another, and they didn't care what others thought. When Felicia drove off, Trish entered the gates and made her way up to the office of Tsunade. She knocked gently as she heard.

"Come in" Tsunade's voice rang from the other side, Trish stepped through as Tsunade and Boa smiled at seeing her face.

"Ah, good morning Trish, your early aren't you" Tsunade said, Trish nodded.

"Yes, Felicia brought me here, and since I'm early, I thought I could get an early start in" she said, the two nodded.

"Now that's what we like to see, today you will help in the kitchen, I asked our chefs to guide you around and see how you do, I will be supervising you today to see how you do" Boa said, Trish nodded as with a bow, they left the office.

After a few minutes, they appeared in a giant kitchen, Trish saw that there were several chefs were busy with preparing.

"Wow" Trish said, Boa smiled as she saw their head chef appear.

He was an elder man with long spiky white hair with a mustache and a beard. He also has a scar on his right eye running diagonally from the middle of his forehead down to just above his right cheekbone. Despite his advanced age he was incredibly fit and muscular. He wore an olive-colored yukata tied by a white obi and normally walks around with geta. His name was Senzaemon Nakiri, one of the most famous chefs in the world. And the most respected culinary expert in the world.

"Ah, so this must be the young grasshopper that started working here" he said in a rough voice, his face was set in an intense, intimidating look. Trish swallowed a bit of spit down her throat.

"That's right, and I want to see if she can help out her from time to time, is that alright with you Mr., Senzaemon" Boa asked. The older man looked at the young girl, before he nodded with a light, a very light smile on his face.

"Of course, my kitchen is always open for new talent" he said, Trish sighed in relief as she was taken under his wing. Boa nodded as she sat herself down and watched the young girl interact with the old men and the rest of the staff, she got along with his grandchildren and a couple of other chefs such as: Sóma Yukihira, Megumi Tadokoro, Ryóko Sakaki, Yúki Yoshino, Zenji Marui, Shun Ibusaki, Ikumi Mito, Takumi Aldini, Isami Aldini, Alice Nakiri, Ryó Kurokiba, Satoshi Isshiki and of course Erina Nakiri.

The kitchen staff worked hard and diligently the entire time, and to their surprise, Trish managed to keep up and sometimes even surpass them in terms of speed, she was asked to cook up some things, but mostly to observe and take notes, which she wholeheartedly did. She talked with the chefs as she asked for pointers and tips, which they were more than happy to provide.

Boa watched with a satisfied look on her face, as she watched how her young protégée was interacting and working with the chefs.

"She's a keeper, that girl" Senzaemon said, Boa nodded at that, he stroked his beard as he said.

"That girl is definitely special, there will be no one quite like her, and she can interact so easily with everyone. She truly is a special child, one with a heart of platinum, no a heart of diamond, a kindred spirit, and the soul of a noble warrior as well" he said with a smile on his face as he watched her granddaughter and grandniece smile and laugh with Trish.

At the end of the day, the two headed back to the office, they saw that Tsunade was done with her work as well. She turned around and saw Boa and Trish standing in the doorway.

"Ah, another good day I presume" she asked. Boa nodded with a content smile on her face.

"Yes, Senzaemon wanted to make her a permanent staff member, and she's gotten along famously with the other chefs" she said. Trish blushed and scratched her head, a tick she always did when she was praised. Tsunade smiled and said.

"So, you're here to get your home right" she asked, Trish nodded as Boa left, but not after giving Trish a quick hug. After that the young girl followed Tsunade to her car, and just like most rich people, she had an expensive one at well.

Waiting on the private parking lot, there stood a dark green Lucra L148 in all its glory.

"Nice ride" Trish whistled, she knew that cars like that were really expensive. Tsunade smiled and said.

"Thank you, got this one thanks to all the profits that the resort makes" she said, they opened the doors as the engine flared to live, and they drove off. The two blonds made some small talk as they listened to the radio as it produced some nice music along the way. They drove to Beverly Hills as they entered the area, after a while, they stopped in front of a white, modern house, it had a metal gate entrance. They drove through it as they saw that the house came with a good sized garage, which was something that Trish enjoyed. When they stepped out of the car, they looked at the house. It was a modern white house with a terras from what they could see.

"Nice house isn't it, he always liked his house to be a bit on the authentic side, come, I'll show you around" she said. The two entered the home as there was a nicely ornamented door. They opened the door as she saw that the welcoming room was nice and open, with a stair on their right and left, that led upstairs, an open living room right in front of them, they saw that there were still the necessity's like couches, chairs, tables, TV and all other kind of goodies, the kitchen was separated by a glass slide door that had another table waiting for them, the kitchen was nice and open. But outside laid the biggest surprise, she found to her shock a large open garden, with a freaking pool and hot tub. Tsunade actually had to stifle her laughter at the face Trish was making.

"Keep it up and your face will get stuck like that" she said. Trish shook her head and said.

"S-Sorry, but this is huge, I wasn't expecting this" she said, Tsunade smiled.

"We still have upstairs to go to" she said, they walked upstairs and entered several doors with a few guestrooms, two bathrooms and one open master bedroom. The bed itself was in the middle as the room was circle based with a curtain facing them, behind it were two slide windows were she could enter the terras she saw. The bed was king size easily. All in all Trish felt at home here.

"Now then, I hope you enjoy your stay here, and don't worry about payment right now, we will fix that later. For now, just enjoy your new life Trish Highfield" she said, Trish thanked her and offered Tsunade something to eat, she didn't refuse as the two ate together, sharing stories and laughing all the way, when it came time for her to go, she left with a smile. Trish smiled back as she entered her house. She couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next. When she entered her bed, she saw to her goddamm surprise that Felicia was in the bed already, and seeing the look in her eyes, she wouldn't be able to sleep just yet.

"I told you I would made it up to you, now come here lover" she said with a finger motioning to come over.

 **And done, now I hope you guys and girls will enjoy this book of mine, it's something I wanted to do for a while now, so please let me know if I did a good job with it.**

 **As always, if you have questions or requests, just leave me a Pm or a revieuws, and I'll answer to the best of my abilities.**

 **This is DOTO. Signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc Trish and her appearance, all credit goes to the respective owners of their respective characters.**

 **Hey everybody, it's me DOTO once again, and I want to thank you guys and girls for the support, it really is a joy to see that you like my second story. I want to get this one and the next chapter of Beelzebub Princess out before the 22th, because at that date, I will be on vacation in Canada for three weeks. But that's still far away, so without further ado, I give you chapter 2.**

"Hello" characters talking

'Hello' characters thinking

" _ **What's up"**_ Author notes.

 **Chapter 2. A Raise from the bosses.**

The sun was shining in the white house, the curtains were closed but a sliver of sunlight managed to peak trough the curtains of the white stylish house of Trish Highfield. The ray was aimed at her eyes as she mumbled a bit as she was slowly waking up, her red eyes opened as she lay there, when a smiled appeared on her face. Snuggled up to her with her hands wrapped around Trish's body, there lay Felicia Hardy with a content smile on her face. She still lay on Trish's breasts as she was slightly nibbling on the nipple. Trish shuddered in pleasure as she had a smile on her face, she started stroking Felicia's hair as she purred in content. Trish slowly undid herself as she was butt naked, she grabbed her bra as she adjusted it on, she looked down and saw, to her relief. That she didn't have a morning wood. She did her panties on as she opened her curtains, the sun shined through the window as she opened the slide door, she stepped onto the terras as she smiled softly. She looked at the sun slowly rising above the clouds, it was promising to be another beatifull day.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a pair of slender arms wrapping themselves around her frame. She smiled as Felicia snuggled up with Trish as she nestled herself in her blond/pink hair.

"Good morning Felicia" Trish said. The older woman snuggled up further with her, she smiled as she said.

"Good morning love" she said, Trish smiled at that, she turned around as she kissed her older lover straight on the lips, the platinum blond woman returned it with all the love she could muster. The two separated for air as a slight trail of salvia connected the two, Felicia stared at Trish's eyes as she said.

"I could get lost in those eyes of yours, their so capturing" she said, Trish giggled. She sighed as the two enjoyed some more cuddling on the bed that they had moved back to, after a few minutes, they took a shower as Trish started to make breakfast. They heard the bell going as Felicia stood up and answered.

"Oh hello ma'am, I'm here to deliver something to one Miss Highfield" a courier said, Felicia saw a large package standing next to him.

"From whom is it" she asked, the man looked at the list and said.

"Umm, from Tristana Highfield, I was asked to send this to her daughter" he said, Trish perked up from this as she sat the breakfast down and headed towards the door, she saw the package as she face palmed. She chuckled.

"How did I forget to bring it with me" she said as she smiled and signed, the man nodded as he left, she brought the package indoors as she started to undo it. Felicia watched in fascination as she asked.

"What did your mother bring you, actually, how did she knew where you live?" she asked, Trish told her that she had send a message over her phone to her family, the older woman nodded as she saw that Trish was now holding a guitar. A trans red painted Dean VMNT. Felicia looked at the younger girl as her mother had somehow also send the speakers with it.

"Wait, you play guitar?" she asked, Trish nodded with a large smile on her face.

"Yeah, I started when I was around twelve or something, been playing ever since" she said. Felicia looked at the badass guitar around Trish, she asked.

"Can you play something" she asked, Trish nodded as she readied the guitar and herself. And started playing.

 _ **(Play the Offspring – The Kids Aren't Alright)**_

When she was playing, Felicia watched in fascination as to how the younger girl was playing the guitar, she bopped her head in rhythm with the beat as she remembered the song from when she was younger. Trish saw this as she continued to play, even though this one she just recently learned, she enjoyed the feeling of playing for someone other than her parents and old friends, whom she hadn't spoken to for a while now, but they were still the best of friends.

After the little demonstration was done, Felicia clapped with a big smile on her face.

"Wow, that sounded amazing, you're really good" she said, Trish just blushed as she laughed sheepishly. Felicia found this trait of her to be extremely cute, she couldn't take praise very well, which made the older woman want to praise her even more. But a simple look at the clock told her that she wouldn't have the time to do so.

"Dear, we need to go, otherwise we will be late" she said, Trish nodded as she wanted to put her guitar away, but Felicia stopped her.

"Wait, take it with you, I know that there is a little podium that you can perform on, I'm sure that the guests and the others would love to hear you play" she said, Trish nodded as she grabbed her case, and tucked the guitar away as they made their way towards Felicia's car. The silver Ferrari was waiting in the large garage as Trish asked.

"Wait, did you sell your house, won't that attract suspicion from the media?" she asked, Felicia shrugged.

"Let them think whatever they want, I don't really care" she said, she then looked at Trish as she kissed the younger girl.

"Besides, I don't mind letting the world know that I am a lesbian with a Futa lover, because you're worth it" she said. Trish looked at her as she pressed the older woman against the car as she furiously claimed her lips, Felicia's eyes widened as she closed her eyes slowly and the two made out atop of the hood of the car. Their breasts were pressed up against one another as Felicia had her legs wrapped around Trish's waist, she had one hand in Trish's hair and one on her back, with Trish having her hands on her behind. The two made out for a couple of minutes as they separated for air, a slight string of salvia connecting the two. They stared each other straight in the eye as Trish said in a loving voice.

"Have I told you that you are the best, love?" she asked, Felicia purred as she stroked Trish's cheek.

"Yes you did, but your quite the good lover yourself" she said, Trish smiled as they kissed softly as a moan escaped from Felicia's throat, they separated as they drove to work.

OOO

As they drove to work, Felicia told her that she was going to stay at the club for at least two more months, then she needed to go for about two weeks because they had a show. Trish was a bit sad, but she understood it none the less. They entered the building as Felicia kissed her as she went towards the pool, Trish went towards the office. She saw that Boa and Tsunade were in the office. They looked up and smiled when they saw that Trish was standing in front of them, but they also saw that she was carrying a guitar case.

"Ah, hello Trish, ready to start working again" Boa asked, Trish nodded as Tsunade saw the case, she pointed at it as she asked.

"Is that a guitar?" she asked, Trish nodded.

"Yes, my mother send it to me, since I forgot it to bring it with me before coming here, and me and Felicia thought it would be a good idea to bring it here, since she told me that there was a podium" she said, Tsunade hummed in approval.

"yes, every night around eight a clock, we have a house were someone can perform and were guests and paid customers can go to party, do you want to perform there tonight" she asked, Trish smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I would like that" she said, the two bosses nodded as Boa appointed her to work around the pool once again. Trish nodded and left quickly. The two older woman looked at each other and smiled, with Boa leaving to go back to work.

When Trish had placed her guitar in her own locker, and adjusting her bra and panties, she glided to the pool as she saw that there were several guests already. Ichigo saw her as the two shared a fist bump as Ichigo continued to do his work, while Trish grabbed a tray with some drinks and food, and started to serve and keep an eye out on the guest. To her surprise she saw that Felicia was relaxing in one of the chairs, her body shined thanks to the water. Trish blushed slightly but shook her head to calm herself. She continued to help people.

"Oh pool-girl, can you give me a drink please" she heard, she turned towards the voice and saw whom it was.

She was a mature woman, she had blue colored eyes and short grey hair, she had a very slender body as she wore a white bikini, and she smiled at the young girl with a gentle smile. And that's when Trish recognized her, this was Diantha, the famous model, she had worked for several big names, and was an active donator to several charities, she remembered an article about her not long ago. Trish shook herself out of the stupor as she walked over to her, making sure to avoid Sasuke and his cronies.

"Here you go ma'am, one nice cold drink" she said, just as she was about to set it down, one of the cronies tripped her, making the drink fall all over her. Trish yelped in surprise and later stared in horror as the Martini was all over the model.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that" she said as she glared at the bullies whom had managed to get away. Diantha tapped her shoulder, as the younger girl looked in regret at her, the older woman smiled.

"It's ok, I saw what happened, i don't blame you, I just have to chance my bikini, that's all" she said, Trish was helped up by Diantha as Felicia walked over.

"Are you alright, you didn't hurt yourself did you" she asked, Trish shook her head as she stood up with ease.

"No, I'm fine, some scraped skin, but overall, I'm fine" she said, Felicia sighed in relief as she turned towards Diantha.

"I'm sorry it happened Diantha" she said, Diantha shook her head at her fellow model.

"It's ok, I'll just go chance, can you give me another drink then" she asked, Trish nodded and walked towards the bar, she ordered a Martini as she waited.

"I saw what happened, you're lucky it was her it happened to" the girl behind the bar said. Now that Trish was waiting, she looked at her.

From what she remembered, her name was Tifa Lockhart, another beauty that worked here. She had dark brown hair, which fell below her waist and was tied at the tips to form dolphin-tail splits, she had red colored eyes which were more brownish then Trish's own blood red eyes. She was a busty young girl with a sizable breasts and a killer figure, she wore a white tank top with a black mini-skirt which showed off her figure really well, and she also had in two white teardrop earrings.

"Thanks Tifa, but what do you mean I'm lucky?" she asked, Tifa had finished the drink as she said.

"Miss Diantha is a regular here, and on top of that, she is known to be an extremely kind person. She, along with others have helped many charities and people grow, she isn't the type to get upset quickly, and from the look of things, she has completely forgiven you for the earlier blunder" she said, Trish nodded at that, she could breathe a little easier at that.

"That, and there is a rumor that's she's gay, so maybe if you're lucky, you could get her in bed with you" she said with a teasing grin. Trish blushed hard at that, it wasn't a secret to anybody among the work-crew that Trish was gay, hell she openly admitted it, and as a result, she would get teased by it by the others, all in good spirits of course.

"S-S-Shut up Ti, I'm not just going up to her and ask her if I could screw here, even if we have the same sexual interest" she said, Tifa only laughed as she added a little more fuel to the fire.

"Who knows, if you play your cards right, you might get me one day" and with that Trish grabbed the drink, and bolted the hell out of there, leaving a giggling Tifa behind the counter.

When she returned, she saw that Diantha was wearing a new bikini, it was white as well, so she guessed that that was her favorite color. She looked around as she placed the drink on the table. Diantha smiled as she quickly looked Trish over, she quickly licked her lips as she tipped her. Trish eyes widened as she almost fell into the pool. The tip was fcking huge, it was about $3000. Trish stared at the amount as she looked back at the woman, her face broke out in a very happy smile as she bowed in respect.

"Thank you so much" she said, Diantha giggled along with Felicia.

"Anything for someone like yourself" she said. Trish had slightly red cheeks because of that, but she bowed and continued working, Felicia sat herself down next to Diantha as the two models looked at Trish continuing to work.

"So, she's the one you messaged me about?" she asked. Felicia nodded as she said.

"Yes, she's the one, what do you think about her" she said, Diantha thought it over as she said.

"From what I saw just now, and the way she's carrying herself, she's a smart young girl, incredibly kind, energetic if that smile was anything to go by, patient by how she acted with Sasuke and his cronies, and from the subtle glances I saw, she's gay as well, just like you and me" she said as she watched Trish interact with a married couple, they had their child with them as it had Trish's finger in his mouth, with Trish only laughing at it with a happy look on her face. Felicia sighed at the scene and nodded.

"Yeah, but there's something you need to know, she's not a normal girl, she's a natural born Futa" she said, this had Diantha raise an eyebrow.

"A Futa, are you serious about that" she asked, Felicia grinned and said.

"Oh believe me honey, I'm serious, and let me tell you, she's an absolute god in bed" she said with rosy cheeks, Diantha almost spitted her drink out.

"Wait, you slept with her" she asked/demanded, Felicia nodded as the two continued the conversation. Trish on the other hand was restocking when she heard.

"Um, excuse me miss, but can you help us" she heard, she turned around and saw another couple.

The man was a young man with golden blond hair done in braids that hung down his shoulder, he parts his bangs in the middle so that they framed his face on either side, and he had golden colored eyes. He wore a brown jacket with a white shirt under it, he wore brown pants and boots.

She was an attractive young woman with long, light blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore her hair in a long ponytail tied high in the back, while leaving a long lock of hair on either side of her face and her bangs falling casually from right to left across her forehead. She had her ears pierced in an avant-garde style, with two identical pairs of hoop earrings on each earlobe and an additional two cuff studs worn vertically on her right ear, above the others. She wore a beige shirt with dark green pants and brown shoes. In her arms were two little children, both had blond hair while the one on the left had golden eyes, and the other had green ones.

"Ah yes, what can I do" she asked. The man, now known as Edward Elric, showed her a map of the resort, which was a huge resort.

"We want to go to the lake, but we can't find the correct route, could you tell us where it is" he asked. Trish explained it to them, and after a minute, the two thanked the young woman as they walked towards the lake.

OOO

When the night came, Trish breathed in nervously as she was waiting to be called, she had her guitar with her as Boa was up the stage, there were many amateur artists that had performed before her, she was anxious to play, she was brought out of her worries as Felicia tapped her shoulder, Trish turned around as she smiled in relief.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked, Trish nodded nervously.

"Yeah, just nervous, I never played for so many" she said. And it was true, the little stage that was set up was filled to the brim with people who wanted to have a good time, and now here she was trying her first performance. Luckily Felicia sensed her worries, as she engulfed the young girl in a hug. She whispered.

"Don't worry, you're going to do fine, just be yourself and everything will be alright, I promise you" she said, this relieved Trish of a lot of her stress, but she still had the jitters, but managed to walk towards the podium, when Boa announced her name. The crowd cheered as Trish waved awkwardly at the crowd, she sat down in the chair that was provided for her, as Boa patted her on the shoulder, and this helped the young girl in calming her nerves. She took the mic and said.

"Hello everyone, I hope that everybody is doing alright here tonight" she said. The crowd roared out in cheers as Trish smiled.

"That's good to hear, well my name is Trish Highfield, I'm the newest employee here in Elysian Resort, and I'm gonna play some songs for you guys" she said, the crowd once again cheered as Trish steeled her nerves and started to play.

After a few songs, the crowd was dead silent as Trish was looking around, when she heard one person clap, then more and more until the whole audience clapped at her performance, she smiled and bowed to the audience, meanwhile Boa stepped up and said.

"A fantastic performance, give it up for Trish Highfield everybody" she said, the crowd did so as Trish was showered in praise, she waved as she left the stage, when she was backstage, she was hugged and kissed by Felicia whom had a very happy smile on her face.

"See, I told you so, you will do fine out there, I mean listen to them" she said as the crowd was cheering for a encore, Trish looked at her as she even heard Boa calling for a second performance, Felicia nodded and so did Trish, she grabbed her guitar and while playing an opening, she jumped back on stage, were she was once again showered in cheers. Felicia looked with a loving smile on her face as her younger girlfriend was rocking out, and the crowd was enjoying it immensely.

When she was done, she went backstage where she was complemented by several people, Trish just scratched her head in embarrassment as she drank a few glasses with them as she then head back to the crowd as she was showered in praise by several people. A few of them stood out from others.

The first one was a girl her age with very long purple hair the reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts, which were J-cup size ones, she wore a green and yellow school uniform which showed off her breast, she wore a light blue skirt with blue knee socks with yellow lines up top, she also wore light blue high heels. Her name was Medaka Kurokami.

The next one was a young girl with red hair, amber eyes, a large bust and an extremely curvy figure, she wore a leather black and red flame-designed bikini top with black rubber-leather short-shorts, and a white studded belt. Below, Yoko wore baby pink thigh-high socks and white mid-calf zip-up boots designed with red flames emerging from her grey soles. She also wore black open-knuckled half-gloves complete with round wrist pieces studded with spherical yellow studs. Around her neck, she also wore a tall white and pink patterned scarf with thin red stripes. She wore a white cracked skull hair accessory on the left side of her head as well as two yellow chopsticks that kept her hair tied up. Her name was Yoko Littner.

The next one was a slim young woman of average height, with orange hair and light brown eyes, She has a black tattoo on her left shoulder, her hair reached down to her lower back, she wore a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans (that expose a bit of her hips and rear), orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. Her name was Nami.

Her friend was with her, she was a bit older then her. She was a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with long black hair that reached her lower back, she had blue eyes and dark wide pupils. She wore a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line with a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack. She wears sunglasses which she hangs on her forehead. Her name was Robin Nico.

"That was so awesome to listen to" Yoko said, Trish just smiled sheepishly as the rest of the girls joined in.

"Yes, I never thought you could play so well, it genuinely surprised me" Medaka said as she grabbed a fan from between her cleavage. Trish blushed at that but managed to clear her head.

"T-Thank you, I just wanted the crowd to have fun" she said, the girls smiled at that as they each introduce themselves, Trish smiled as she continued to talk with her new group of friends.

When they entered Trish's home, the younger girl stretched her muscles as one could hear the muscles popping back into their place.

"Man, I'm sore" she said as Felicia giggled, she figured that would be the case, as Trish lay on the bed, Felicia sat on her as she massaged her back, Trish moaned in content as she felt her lover talented hands on her back as she was busy working out the kinks in her back.

Hmm~, thank you dear, this is just what I needed" she said, Felicia smiled as she continued to work out the kinks in her younger girlfriends back, she leaned down as she trailed butterfly kisses on her back, Trish moaned in content as Felicia had managed to remove her top as she continued to kiss her younger girlfriends back. She purred as she leaned over her and kissed her on the lips. The two lovers looked at each other as Felicia embraced and snuggled up to her, Trish giggled as she held Felicia's hands in her own as Felicia now was on her side as she held Trish like a giant teddy bear. She sighed in content as they fell asleep, safely in each other's arms.

 _Two months later._

Today was the day that Felicia was gone for a week, she was saddened about the fact, but she managed to continue with it, however she wasn't going to go without setting something up. She was currently walking towards the office of Tsunade, since she knew that she and Boa would be there. She smiled as she had clearly seen that both women were attracted to her young lover, and she wanted them to feel happy as well. So with that in mind, she knocked on the door as she entered.

She saw that they were in the room, this made her smile, and the two looked up as they saw Felicia standing there in the room.

"Oh, hello Felicia, sorry we didn't hear you because of all this paperwork" she said as Felicia chuckled, she saw the stacks of paperwork, it was the bane of every business owner.

"It's alright, I was just bringing this month's pay" she said as she handed the bundle of cash over to Tsunade, she smiled and nodded. However Felicia wasn't done just yet.

"And I'm here to tell you that I'm going to be away for two weeks for work, and I talked with Trish about her getting a raise" she said, the two looked at each other, although Trish only worked here for only two months, she proved to be more then worth the money, she did everything that was asked of her and more, the guests liked her, the staff liked her, and they liked her.

"Well I don't mind giving her a raise, but why are you asking us, she can ask herself you know" she said, Boa nodded at that. Felicia giggled and said.

"Oh I know, but I'm telling you this because she's free, and I am offering you two to go all the way with her" she said as she crossed her arms under her bust, the two woman blushed.

"Wait, are you saying that you allow us to go and have s-sex with Trish" Boa stuttered, Felicia nodded.

"Yes, cause I know that you both haven't been with someone whom could fully satisfy you two, and I know that as a woman, we have needs, and I believe that Trish can satisfy those needs" she said. Tsunade stood up and said.

"Wait, I can't just screw around, I'm the boss of this place, besides even if I wanted to, and she's with you, so why are you saying this to us" she asked. Felicia smiled and said.

"Because I told Trish, that I didn't mind in her having a harem, as long as she loves us all equally, and I know that you two love her just as much as I do" she said as the two blushed, it was weird but they couldn't deny it. Felicia grinned and said.

"That and she is an absolute goddess in bed" she said as the two blushed, Felicia shivered as she remembered the times she and Trish were intimate. They did it in the bed, in the kitchen, in the showers, on the couch. Hell they even did it in the hot tub, after making sure that nobody saw them, but luckily the wall surrounding the backyard made sure of that.

"R-Really, well I guess we could always try" Boa said, Felicia nodded enthusiastically, Tsunade looked at Boa as she asked.

"But is she really into an older woman like me, I'm mid forty and…" she was cut off by Felicia.

"Tsunade, you don't need to worry, she doesn't care about age, besides…." She said as she looked Tsunade over.

"You don't look a day over twenty-five" she said. Tsunade blushed and looked down. She thought it over and sighed.

"Alright, we will give it a shot" she said, Felicia hugged them as they hugged her back, after a while they separated and the platinum blond woman said.

"Good luck girls, believe me, you'll need it with her" she said, the two blushed as she left the office, and if the devil was at work, Trish entered shortly after. The two looked at her, still a bit aroused by what Felicia just said.

"Hello Trish, what can we do for you today" Boa asked, Trish nodded as she said.

"Well, I was hoping that I could get a raise, I know that I only started working here for a few months, but I need the money for some things" she said, Tsunade and Boa grinned inwardly, this was too perfect of an opportunity to pass up, Tsunade nodded and spoke.

"Of course we can give you the raise, but not right now, and that's because we still have to discuss the payment of the house, since I'm still the landlord, so how about this" she said as she breathed in and said.

"Tomorrow night, we will come to your house, and over dinner, we will discuss the arrangement, is that alright with you" she said. Trish nodded as she also remembered that Felicia was gone by tomorrow morning, so that left her all alone in the house, she couldn't help but think that this wasn't a coincidence, in fact you knew for a fact that Felicia settled this up.

'That sneaky minx, I'll make sure to reward her when she gets back' she thought, she nodded as she said.

"Sure, I can work with that, I'll make sure to whip up something good" she said with a smile, the two nodded as Trish excused herself, she walked out of the building as the two older woman stared at each other with a grin.

"So, who goes first" Boa asked as the two laughed and started making their plans.

When Trish and Felicia were home, the older woman had no time to do anything as Trish carried her bridle style to their bedroom, with a squeal of delight, she was thrown on the bed as Trish started with her reward on her. Needless the say, the two didn't get much sleep.

OOO

When the day came, Felicia smiled and hugged her young lover, they kissed for a few moments as Felicia was the first one to pull back, she looked at Trish with love in her eyes.

"I'll miss you" she said.

"I'll miss you to dear, but it's not like it will be forever" Trish said, Felicia nodded as she entered her car, they kissed as Felicia said.

"See you soon love" she said as she drove off, Trish waved her goodbye as she stared for a few moments, she sighed as she headed back indoors, and she had something to prepare for.

When night fell, Trish was almost done with setting the table, she had prepared a very wide spreaded dinner for her bosses, she had different kinds of salads, some wine, different kind of meat and potatoes and more. After a few minutes, she heard the doorbell go off, she smiled as she walked to the door and opened it, and she had a smile on her face as she saw that Tsunade and Boa were on the other side waiting.

"Welcome to my house, please come on in" she said, the two smiled as Boa was amazed at it.

"Wow, this house is so pretty" she said, Trish smiled as she said.

"Yes, and I got Tsunade to thank for keeping it this way" she said, Tsunade only smiled and waved it off, after a quick tour, the two older woman stared at the food that laid in front of them, Trish gestured them to sit down as she held two chairs back, they smiled as they sat in them, and Trish being the lady she was, sat them down as she herself sat at the head of the table. When they were eating they made some small talk about all kind of things. After dinner and desert, Trish asked her question again. The two older woman looked at each other and nodded.

"Well Trish, we have talked about it, and this is what we came up with" Boa said. Tsunade said.

"We don't mind giving you the raise, but with me being the landlord, it would just increase the payment you need to pay" she said, Trish nodded at that, it did make sense but it seems like Tsunade wasn't done yet. They stood up as she said.

"However, for you to get your raise, you need to earn it, and we heard from Felicia how good you were in bed, sooooo" she said as both woman kissed her, one after the other they kissed her on the mouth, Trish responded back by putting as much love in them as she could, the two widened their eyes as a purr escaped their throat. Once they separated, Trish grinned as she had her arms around their waists.

"So, how about we move this to the bed, and I'll show you two how good I am, and I promise you this, I will love you two just as much as I love Felicia" she said with a grin and love in her eyes, the two older woman looked at her as Boa said.

"Well, what are you waiting for lover, let's get started" she said as things got heavy real quick.

 _ **(LEMON)**_

Trish could feel a pair of hands wrap around her, already hard and present, manhood, surprising her to where she pulled gasped cutely, much too both women's joy. She hadn't even realized she was on the floor and mostly naked aside her bra, which Tsunade was making quick work of.

Glancing down, in between her legs, the Futa saw Boa slowly stroking her rock hard shaft. She had a slight smirk on her face as she stuck out her tongue and ran it up from the base to the head. She then wrapped her mouth around the head and proceeded to suck against it hard.

Trish released a grunt from the pleasure sent through her. It was more caressing than a vacuum like Felicia.

She shut her eyes as Hancock twisted and stroked, continuing to suck before releasing it with an audible "pop".

"We've got something special planned for you," she said seductively before giving a wink.

The blonde-pinkette watched as Tsunade lowered herself down, in between her legs, next to Hancock. Both older woman looked at each other before grinning.

Grabbing their breast in their hands, both pressed them firmly on both sides of Trish's manhood. The amount of softness she felt was extraordinary and she shivered from the very touch.

It only got better as the two began to move their breasts, simultaneously moving it up and down before pressing them firmly together. They then added it to it by circulating their breasts, both in a rhythm together, creating a pleasure that made Trish question if they've done this together before.

The teen couldn't contain her moans and they began to slip as the older women continued. She then stiffened as her large head popped from between their luscious mounds, no longer in the warmth they provided.

Both of them grinned at it, feeling the shaft twitch between them.

They leaned forward and kissed the tip, seeing Trish show signs that she was definitely enjoying the stimulation.

A mischievous idea then came to them and they looked at each other, seeing that they were on the same page.

Once again, they leaned in, this time, however, they began a fierce lip lock battle with Trish's tip in between. They suck and played with one another's tongue's, all while Trish's head was caught in the middle.

Every suck and slip of the tongue she felt and it overloaded her senses with how rough they were being to her sensitive parts. It didn't stop her overseers from moving their breasts, which further pleasured her to the point her eyes were rolling in the back of her head. She clenched her fists, shaking from the shocks of pleasure surging through her.

It wasn't long before she felt her peak closing in and her body stiffening. The girls felt it too as they pulled back and began to stroke her shaft harder, one moving their breasts up and the other down.

"Don't be shy now," Tsunade cooed with a sly smile.

"Yes, we'll be sure to drain every last bit out of you," Hancock added before opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out, Tsunade following suit.

Their expectant faces and stimulations quickly brought Trish to her first orgasm as she stiffened and shot thick ropes of her stick white liquid into the air. Like a geyser it stained everywhere. The floor, their faces, breasts, backs, as well as Trish's stomach, legs, breast, and face.

"Wow, for that much to have come out…"

"It's incredible, with the amount of sex Felicia told us you have."

Trish was panting but had a big grin on her face. She could thank whatever god gave her this gift between her legs and the strength and size as well.

She didn't get to enjoy it long before the wet, dripping womanhood of Tsunade was in her face, two fingers spreading it wide open for her. She looked up to see Tsunade fondling her own breast, looking down at her with one eye closed.

"Well, what a little extra on that raise?" She offered.

The teen didn't need to be asked twice as she slipped her tongue inside with ease. The fellow blonde released a loud moan and threw her head back at the sudden invasion.

Trish took no time before going to work, thrashing her tongue around her insides, lapping up the sweet nectar from her insides.

Boa, in the blonde-pinkette's moment of distraction, hovered over her shaft, wiggling herself at the tip with excitement at how thick the head was. She truly questioned how a virgin could handle this much.

Glancing back at the Futa, she could see she was very distracted, Tsunade shoving her head deeper into her crotch while simultaneously grinding her ass.

Boa glanced at the beast once more before steeling her resolve. Slowly, she lowered herself down, feeling the head pop in, sending her head spinning from its size. Trish noticed as she nibbled on Tsunade's clit a bit too hard, the sudden tightness sending floods of pleasure through her mind. The blonde released a loud moan and flooded the teen's mouth with her juices.

Unexpecting, the groundskeeper choked on the sudden filling in her mouth, coughing most of it out.

"Ah, I'm so sorry," Tsunade apologized as she stepped from over her and crouched down by his side.

"It's *cough* fine. Nothing too severe…" She then looked down at the cause of her reaction. The Futa saw Hancock, sitting on her lap, her manhood buried deep within her folds.

The woman looked back innocently and smiled apologetically. "My bad…" She muttered.

Tsunade and Trish exchanged glances before the latter sighed and thrusted her hips. The jolt surprised the woman and she released an involuntary moan at the same time.

"Wanna make it up to me, start moving your hips," she playfully ordered, thrusting once more.

It took Boa a moment to register her command but, once it did, she quickly began to go to work, gyrating her hips back. Her sudden quick speeds sent a plethora of pleasure into Trish, the blonde-pinkette laying back from the sudden rush she felt. Her walls clamping and massaging her manhood was sending her mad, her already sensitive manhood quickly reaching its second round.

"Boa…"

"Go ahead, I'm waiting," she cooed back with a loud moan following.

Trish didn't need to be told twice and released into her, both of their minds going black as Hancock sucked up everything the groundskeeper had to offer.

The warmth that flooded was on a whole other level for the older woman. And her pleasure continued as Tsunade licked up the juices leaking between both of them. She pushed Boa back, slipping her off Trish as she leaned up and kissed the older woman, sharing their combined juices as they went into a full on tongue battle.

Trish laid on the floor, panting hard, her arm resting over her eyes. She then smiled as she removed it. "That was...amazing…"

 _ **(LEMON END)**_

When the three came down from their high, they lied there unmoving in the bed. Trish sighed as the two older woman's were asleep already, which surprised her, but she didn't complain, she wanted to ask Tsunade about her raise, but seeing her smiling face, she pushed those thoughts in the back of her head. Then she begun to think.

'I have a good job, a nice home, and three lovers, I never thought this would happen to me, still I'm grateful that it did happen' she thought, then another thought entered her mind.

'now that I think about it, didn't I come here to fulfil my own dream, I really want to fulfill it, but what about my job at Elysian Resort, it's an amazing place to work at, but I guess it can't hurt to ask when the time is right' she thought. She looked at the two beauties snuggled up to her, with a grin she fell asleep, but not before she muttered.

"good night, my angels" she said as she fell asleep, however the two adults heard it as they snuggled up more with their lover.

OOO

When morning came, Trish slowly opened her eyes, she then felt the loss of warmth, and she sat herself up as she stretched her limbs. She then smelled the heavenly aroma coming from downstairs. She sniffed as she almost litterly floated to the kitchen, when she entered she had to witness something that only a few lucky bastards could see. Her girlfriends were wearing aprons, and nothing else.

They turned around as they smiled lovingly at Trish.

"Good morning dear" they said, Trish only stared and dumbly nodded. Boa had to giggle at the reaction. Tsunade only smiled at her young lover's reaction, she figured that it could draw out a reaction, with bodies like her's and that of Boa, it normally did. But she didn't expect this, she had to try this when they were alone. Shoving those thoughts back to her head for later, they sat the table and after that, they kissed Trish on the cheek as this had the reaction of bringing her back to the real world.

"G-Good morning, umm why are you two dressed like that" she asked with a slight stutter, the two grinned as they ran their hands over their bodies.

"What are you saying, we're just showing a little affection towards our girlfriend" Boa said with a smirk. Trish only stared as a grin appeared on her face, she slowly drew her fingers across their more than generous showing breasts, and they shivered as she said.

"Well, I'll be glad to show some affection back to you girls" she said as the three started another round of lovemaking, more intense then the last.

 _Two hours later_

After the love-making, they took another shower, eat some breakfast, and they headed towards work. But luckily it was a calm day as nothing interesting happened. Trish was helping around at the pool, doing her thing, and getting some very generous tips. When the day ended, Trish was at Tsunade's office as Boa was already at her new home.

"So, about the raise" she asked. Tsunade chuckled and grabbed bundle of cash, Trish's eyes widened as she saw about $50.000 in paper in that bundle.

"Here it is, you earned it love" she said, Trish just stared at it as she squealed and jumped at Tsunade, engulfing her in a hug. Tsunade only smiled and kissed her young lover back. The two kissed for a few moments as they just smiled as their heads touched.

"There's also something I want to ask of you" she said, Tsunade just looked at the young girl as Trish started explaining.

After a while, Tsunade just stared as she said.

"Are you really sure you want to do that, it'll be a lot of work, and it will cost you a lot of money" she said, Trish only nodded at her, she sighed but nodded.

"If this is what you want, then i will not stop you, I and the rest of the Resort will help you, this I promise you as my girlfriend" she said. Trish only smiled and kissed the older blond. They stayed for a few moments as they soon headed home, were the blond pinkette told her other girlfriend about her plan. Boa only nodded at the plan as they shared the bed and fell asleep.

 _One and a half week later._

With only three days away before Felicia returned, Trish was pretty stoked to have her first girlfriend back in her arms, she also started to buildt up her funds and contacts so that she could begin on her dream soon. But she was forced out of her thoughts as her belly rumbled. It was a Saturday, meaning that they were completely free.

"Hmm, maybe a quick snack will help" she said, she sat in the study looking over some things regarding her plan, she saw that Boa was swimming in the pool, she wore a sexy purple bikini as she was busy with some laps. Trish grinned as she headed downstairs, not seeing the surprise at first, when she opened the refrigerator, she mumbled.

"Hmm, nothing that tickles my fancy right now" she said. She heard then Tsunade say.

"Then how about you come and eat this~" she said seductively, Trish stared up only to see the most erotic thing she ever saw. Tsunade lay there on the table, with chocolate and cream dripping over her entire body, two cherries were here nipples were, and to her surprise, she was wearing edible panties. Trish stared and stared as her neither regions were slowly getting hard. Tsunade only purred as she motioned her with a finger.

"Come here dear~, and eat me out~" she said, this was all she needed as she discarded her clothing and with a smirk on her face, began to do just that.

 _ **(LEMON, This will be my first try on my own, so constructive criticism is appreciated.)**_

Trish just stared at the older blond laying there on the table, her generous breasts were covered in whipped cream with cherries on top. The young blond-pinkette slowly but surely made her way over to the older blond. As she came within reach of Tsunade's breasts, she slowly licked the topping, sending shivers of pleasure trough Tsunade as a soft moan was Trish's reward.

She slowly suckled on the nipple that appeared through the cream as she took it in her mouth and slowly swirled her tongue around it, making Tsunade moan, she suckled, bit, pulled and licked on it as she made her way over to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

"Ahh, That's good, clean me good~" Tsunade moaned in approval, Trish being the good girl she was, continued to do that as her shaft slowly came to live, but she didn't focus on herself right now, all that mattered was her lover right now.

Trish continued to play with the cream covered breasts as her hands slowly started to move down as she felt the chocolate still covering Tsunade's body, in return dirtying her fingers. Trish released the breasts as she moved her body over that of Tsunade, so that the two stared each other in the eyes, she upheld the fingers as she said.

"Dirty girl, making a mess of my fingers" she said as she showed the still chocolate covered fingers. Tsunade only awaited for what she would do, she was liking this dominate side of her younger lover.

"So how about you clean them for me, and if you're a good girl, I'll give you a reward~" she said seductively as she positioned her fingers over the older blonds mouth as she slowly trailed her appendage over her fingers and started sucking them clean. Trish in return placed her remaining hand on her breast and started giving it small tweaks and pulls, sending small jolts of pleasure towards Tsunade, each jolt she received, she responded with a slight jerk in her body. Trish enjoyed the reaction as Tsunade continued to clean the fingers.

After a few moments, Tsunade shot up and smashed her own lips against those of Trish, the two wet appendages met and wrestled for dominance, neither letting up, and neither winning. The two stayed lip-locked as Tsunade removed Trish's skirt and panties, they separated briefly as Tsunade flung the shirt and bra off her young lover, whom was enjoying this all too much. The two tongue's met again as they continued to intertwine with one another. Tsunade's firm hands traveled over the younger girls' body as she took a handful of Trish's breast. Getting an appreciated moan from the younger girl, the tides had changed, and now it was Tsunade's turn to make Trish feel good.

"You're getting hard" she simply said, Trish stared at her and with a lustful grin, she said.

"That's because of you love, now make me even more harder." she said lustfully as her eyes were lidded and filled with lust and love, Tsunade smiled as she lay the young girl down, she stood up and walked over to the fridge, quickly grabbing the whipped cream. Trish blushed in anticipation as Tsunade made a show of swaying her hips as she made her way over to her.

"So Hot!" Trish exclaimed, Tsunade smiled as her body was still slightly covered in chocolate, but she didn't care at the moment, however what did came to mind was the fact that Boa hadn't heard them yet, but she let it slide for now. She applied the whipped cream to the younger girls breasts as she made sure that the nipples were entirely covered, once that was done, she smirked as she said.

"Thanks' for the food" as she licked the nipple. Trish moaned in approval as she felt the tongue running over her breast and nipple as Tsunade softly took the nipple in her mouth as she begun to milk Trish, even though she couldn't produce milk yet. The older blond enjoyed the taste of the little pink button, that and the taste of the whipped cream around it made it even better. After a few minutes she switched over to the other one as she repeated the routine. She was rewarded with soft moans of approval.

"Please, don't stop, keep going Tsu" Trish moaned out as Tsunade felt the butterflies in her stomach after she had heard that. Not wanting to disappoint her lover, she eagerly continued as she now played and sucked on both of them. Trish was being brought closer and closer to her release, and Tsunade sensed this, she kissed her young lover as she had one hand on Trish's shaft, stroking it with eagerness.

"Come on now, don't be afraid, just let yourself go dear" she softly whispered, after a few more strokes, the cream started flowing as Tsunade eagerly placed her mouth over it, wanting to at least get a small taste, this in turn made Trish moan loudly as she continued to ride on her climax. Rope after rope filled Tsunade's awaiting mouth, unfortunately for her, she couldn't get it all since some of it was on her body as well as that of her lover, but she didn't mind, she would get that later.

"Ohhh god, that feels soooo good~!" Trish lustfully said as she felt that Tsunade was really trying to milk her dry as she felt her tongue over her mushroom head and giving the shaft a few strokes. After a few minutes. Trish calmed down as she panted a bit as Tsunade was now focusing on the remaining ropes of cum that landed on Trish's body, the younger girl sighed in approval as the older blond was now licking the last few remains off. The two stared at each other as they embraced one another. Not a word was said as the two kissed passionately atop of the table. It surprised them both that the table hadn't broken from the excessive foreplay they did.

"Did that feel good Trish" Tsunade asked. Trish answered by kissing her blond lover on the lips, Tsunade purred as she kissed right back.

"It felt heavenly dear, but now it is my turn" she said as she hoisted her up and placed her at the kitchen counter, with her oh so delicious rear facing Trish. She saw that the edible panties were still on. Tsunade blushed as Trish grinned at the sight.

"Now get ready for me to eat you out" she said as she drove in. Tsunade gasped as Trish nibbled and licked at the panties.

'Hmm, strawberry. My favorite' she thought as she continued to eat away at the panties. Tsunade moaned loudly as she felt the slick and long tongue of her young lover enter her maidenhood, she shuddered in pleasure when suddenly.

"*GASP*, YES, OH GOD YES RIGHT THERE" she screamed in pleasure.

'G-Spot found!' she thought with a grin as she continued to lick at that particular spot, but making sure the rest of her pussy wasn't unattended, Tsunade screamed in pleasure as her honeypot was flowing. Never in her life had she felt this much pleasure, she knew that Trish was the one for her, she was extremely grateful to Felicia to share her lover with herself and Boa, and her future harem-sisters that they would certainly meet. But none mattered at the moment as Tsunade felt her own release coming.

"T-Trish, I'm gonna…" she was silenced as Trish proceeded to lick in eagerness as she wanted to taste Tsunade's honey. Ask and you shall receive as Tsunade moaned loudly as her lovers face was drenched in her cum, Trish drank it all as she loved the taste of the older woman.

After riding out her wave of pleasure, Tsunade couldn't wait anymore, and neither could Trish, so she aligned herself with Tsunade's inviting womanhood and slowly and steadily, she pushed herself in. Trish moaned as her dick was surrounded in warmth as Tsunade clung desperately on the shaft, almost making it impossible for the young girl to escape her womanhood. Not that she had any intention of doing so. Tsunade's back ached as she tried to find her voice again, but failed in doing so, as all she could generate were gasps and moans as Trish grunted as she slowly buildt up speed. The sounds of the ancient ritual of lovemaking was heard throughout the kitchen as the two blonds continued to make love not caring who could hear them.

Boa watched in fascination as she saw the two blonds pounding away like a bunch of animals, and she loved every bit it, a heavy blush on her face and lust filled eyes and heavy breathing, she sat down in her chair on the terras, and slowly started to play with her kitty and clit as she watched her lover and harem-sister continue making love.

The sounds of two people making love filled the halls and the kitchen. Tsunade felt the dick scraping against her insides, making a nice noticeable bulge as it was at the tip of her womb, almost entering it.

"Harder, Deeper, make me scream your name out loud~" Tsunade moaned in pure ecstasy, Trish obviously obeyed as she tried to push more of her dick in, even though that felt impossible, but it did happen somehow, making Tsunade scream in ecstasy as Trish pounded her pussy like a piston.

"Goddamm Tsu, you're so tight, it feels amazing!" Trish said as she felt the older pussy wringing her dry, but she wasn't going to let herself cum, not yet at least.

"That's because your nice fat dick is in it, it makes me so horny" Tsunade moaned as Trish viciously kissed her as she grabbed a handful of her breasts, all the while continuing to pound away, she was going to make damm sure she would be able to walk for a while, and Tsunade had no problems with that, in fact, she only grew tighter because of it.

After what felt like hours, Trish felt her release coming, she was about to pull out, but Tsunade quickly grabbed her and made sure that she was nice and snug inside her pussy, thus signaling what she wanted. With a quick nod, Trish continued to pound as Tsunade had cum a good number of times already. With one roar of pleasure, she released her hold inside Tsunade's aching womanhood, whom screamed in pleasure as she came hard. Rope after rope shot into her awaiting womb, as Tsunade was trying her damm hardest to not let anything go to waist, but some small drops managed to get out as they landed on the tiles. After a few minutes, they relaxed as Trish slipped out as she embraced the older woman from behind as Tsunade just smiled in comfort, even though her breathing was heavy and she had no feeling in her legs and a sore honeypot, she was satisfied beyond believe right now. Trish carried her to the couch as she sat her down.

"That…was….amazing" Tsunade panted out slowly, Trish only chuckled and nodded.

"Yes it was" she said as the two kissed as Tsunade fell asleep. Trish smiled at the scene and letted her sleep, but she was still awake and active. She sighed as she walked towards the kitchen to try and clean up the mess, when she heard Boa moan, with a slight smirk on her face, she walked towards her as she saw that Boa was furiously masturbating.

'Must have heard us' she thought, her dick sprung to life again, and Trish still had some stamina left, and having seen this, she was a fool if she didn't do anything.

Boa still had her eyes closed as she kept thinking about what she saw, and the round of intense lovemaking she had the day before with Trish. She wanted her now, she craved for her touch, for her to enter her once more, when suddenly she felt something. She opened her eyes and saw Trish in all her naked glory, standing in front of her with a smile on her face.

"So, I guess you heard us huh?" she said, Boa tried to retort when she was silenced by Trish with a loving kiss. Boa closed her eyes as she pulled Trish in, making it so that their bodies touched each other. After a few minutes of swapping salvia, Trish stared in Boa's eyes as she entered her already extremely wet womanhood, Boa gasped as she placed her hands on her back as she pressed the younger girl further into her body.

"Please, ravage me like you did Tsunade, reduce me to a drooling wreck" she said, Trish couldn't argue with something like that, so she stared slow trusts as Boa moaned in appreciation as she slowly picked up speed.

Within a few minutes Boa was screaming in pleasure as Trish speeded up as the jackhammer that was her dick was making a mess of Boa's pussy. And she loved every little moment of it.

"YES, YES, YES, YES" she kept repeating over and over again. Trish only grunted in pleasure as she kept her speed up, Boa entangled her legs with Trish's own legs as Trish now had no way of getting free…. Not that she wanted to at this moment.

"B-Boa, I'm close" Trish grunted. Upon hearing this, Boa pressed her body deeper into her lover's.

"Please, inside me, fill me up to the brink with your cum" she said, Trish didn't needed to be told twice as she kept her speed up and after a few minutes, with a grunt of pleasure, she filled Boa's pussy with her cum, making Boa's eyes roll to the back of her head as her tongue hang loosely from her mouth. After a few minutes of cumming, she slipped out as she kissed Boa on her lips, and carried the older girl to the couch, and sat herself in the middle between her still naked lovers.

"I love you girls" she whispered softly, the two older woman smiled as they snuggled up with the younger girl.

"Love you to" they mumbled as they fell asleep, not caring that they were stark naked at the moment.

 _ **(LEMON END)**_

OOO

When the three days were over, Felicia made a beeline to her lover upon seeing her. The two embraced each other as they kissed each other lovingly

"I missed you so much dear, I couldn't stand being without you for so long" she said lovingly. Trish smiled and said.

"It was only a week Felicia, but I do agree with you" she said as Felicia passionately kissed her. Boa and Tsunade were coming out of the kitchen and smiled upon recognizing Felicia.

"Hey supermodel, you survived it huh?" Tsunade asked. Felicia smiled as she hugged the blond and the blackette.

"Yes, and I can see that Trish gave you two a good workover" she said as the three in question were blushing at the blunt statement. But Trish's mind was wandering a bit. And her lovers picked up on this.

"Hey Trish, is everything alright" Boa asked, Trish looked up and said.

"Yeah, but something strange happened" she said, this intrigued them as they sat themselves down in the living room as Trish explained to them.

"When I was heading home from work, I heard some rustling in the park, now I thought it was just an animal, and it was, but it was anything but normal" she said, the three raised their eyebrows, but they shared a quick look between each other.

"What did it look like dear" Tsunade asked.

"It looked like a small red fox with six tails or something, I can't really remember" she said, the three shared a look as they thought.

'Her eyes are opening' they thought. Trish saw these looks as she asked.

"Girl's, what are you hiding from me" she asked. Felicia placed her hand over Trish's as she said.

"It's not that were hiding anything, but this isn't something to discuss so easily" she said. This peaked Trish's interest as Felicia said.

"Tell you what, tomorrow, when you're done with work, we will go to Tsunade's office, and in private, we will discuss this, and we will show you a very special place, were you can learn more about this, and is that alright?" Felicia said. Trish nodded, it was getting late and nobody liked to stay up for so long, so they went to bed as they slept, but Trish kept wondering what they were going to tell her. Tomorrow she would get her answers.

 **And done, now I know that I took my time with this one, but that's because I was on vacation for three weeks, so that's the reason I couldn't work on my fics.**

 **I also want to thank you guys/girls for the revieuws and requests, and I will put in the characters that you all mentioned. Next chapter Trish will get her answers, as she will be enrolled in one very secret school. And probably meet a couple of familiar faces.**

 **This is DOTO. Signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc Trish and her appearance, all credit goes to the respective owners of their respective characters.**

 **Hello everybody, yep it's me once again, bringing you a new chapter. Now before we begin, I just want to say thank you, for saying that my lemon was good, I was honestly quite worried when I started on it, since it was my first ever self-written lemon, but I'm glad the responses I got were positive. Oh and one more thing, if you want to introduce your own character or if you have any suggestions, like I have seen before, feel free to send it to me in a Pm or a Review.**

 **Now, I rambled on long enough, so here you go, chapter number 3.**

"Hello" characters talking

'Hello' characters thinking

" _ **What's up"**_ Author notes.

 **Chapter 3. A New school and old friends + starting her dream.**

When the morning came, the little group of lovers were still fast asleep, the curtains were slightly open, and the sun shined softly through the window. Trish was still lying comfortably in the middle of the bed, with Felicia on her left, and Tsunade on her right, Boa had planted herself on Trish's stomach as the other two were snuggling in the crook of her neck, nibbling softly at the exposed flesh. She mumbled as she slowly rose from her sleep, as she opened her eyes, her blood red eyes observed the area she was in. a smile slowly appeared on her face as she saw her lovers' peaceful expressions. She slowly trailed a hand in Boa's hair as she played with her luscious black hair.

'I love them, I never thought I would have three beatifull lovers, these three accepted me for whom I am, and I'm extremely grateful for it' she thought as she looked out of the window, but to her surprise, she saw something laying in her backyard.

It was the same colored fox she saw two days ago.

It was a small, quadruped, foxlike Pokémon. It has red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and six orange tails with curled tips. It also has curled locks of orange fur with bangs on top of its head. It also had a cream underbelly and brown feet with lighter brown paw pads. And it was just lying there, enjoying the rays of sunshine hitting it when it suddenly looked up at her, a tilted head and curiosity written all over its face, she approached her, even though her bedroom was located at the second floor, the little creature easily and quickly made its way over her.

"what the…" she just mumbled, the creature was now sitting in front of her window as the two just stared at one another. A tilted fox head met a tilted human head as red eyes stared at brown pupil-less eyes, a happy smile appeared on the fox's face as it began to tap on the window with her paws, obviously it wanted to come in.

Trish carefully rose and walked towards the window, slowly but surely opening them for the strange six-tailed fox. Once the window was open, she lowered herself, not caring at the moment that she was stark naked, and looked at the little fox, whom only smiled in return.

"What are you, I've never seen a fox like you before" she said, the creature only smiled as it sat there, waiting in curiosity about what Trish would do. She slowly moved her arms forward as she petted it on the head, getting an appreciated cry of approval from it.

"Oh wow, your fur is so soft, yet kind of warm at the same time" she said, she continued to pet the creature when it suddenly jumped up and landed in her lap, as she snuggled up with her. The soft but warm fur tickled Trish as she let out a soft giggle, but she continued to pet the creature, whom obviously enjoyed the attention the human was giving her. It snuggled up further into her lap as she curled herself up into a ball, Trish cooed in delight as she grabbed the fox and sat herself up on the bed as she continued to show it a lot of affection. This stirred the other girls up.

"Hmm, Trish what are you….oh" Felicia asked as she rubbed her eyes as she saw the fox in her lap, her eyes widened a bit as the other two woke up as well, their eyes widened as they also saw the little fox.

"Oh my, a Pokémon, where did she come from" Boa asked, Trish turned her head and said.

"Pokémon, do you mean the fox in my lap" she asked. The fox purred in content as Trish continued to stroke her fur. The girls shared a look with each other and nodded, it seemed like she would get her answers sooner than later.

"You see, 'she' isn't a normal fox, as you can obviously see" Boa started as she pointed at her six tails. Trish looked at them and nodded.

"She's what you would call a Pokémon, a creature that has lived on this world among us humans for as long as we can remember, she is just one of many that lives among us" she said, this interested Trish, she had never seen a Pokémon before, so how could she see one now.

"I don't get it, if they live with us, why haven't I seen one of them before" she asked. Tsunade continued by saying.

"That's because not everyone can see them, only to those whose eyes have opened up to the world, and you my dear, are one of these people" she said, this confused her greatly, seeing her confusion, she explained further.

"You see, people these days, they don't believe in otherworldly things as much as they used to, they closed their minds of and closed their eyes to fantasy, believing it to be nothing more than that" she said. Trish nodded, she could understand that, most people these days just live their day to day lives normally, the same old routine day in and day out, which was something she wanted to avoid, and hence the reason she came to L.A, to try to escape the boredom of normal life.

"But what does that have to do with this little fox" she asked, Felicia smiled and answered.

"It means that you, my dear, can see supernatural beings and things that normal humans can't see, to them it doesn't exists, but to people like us, it does exists, and we can see and communicate with them because of that. In fact, do you remember a few years ago, when there was that storm that struck us" she said, Trish nodded.

"Well in fact, that was caused by supernaturals, two Pokémon's to be exact, fighting over territory" she said, this shocked her greatly, two Pokémon's were fighting over territory, and in turn created a massive tornado that destroyed most of the land. That was downright terrifying to think of. But another question popped into her mind.

"wait, so thus this mean that I can only see these Pokémon's, or is there something more that I can do" she asked, this had the three older woman smile, they shared another look and nodded, this would be the perfect time to tell her.

"Once one's eyes are opened, you can see the thing that normal humans can't see, you can also learn those things that those that they have learned, but to learn these things, you need to study them, and we know the school to go to, but we will take you there after work, is that alright sweetie" Felicia said, Trish pouted a bit, but agreed none the less, besides they were late for work, so with as much speed and grace as they could, they took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and got to their rides. This was also the first time Trish saw Boa's car. It was a snake themed pink/purple McLaren 675 LT.

"I shouldn't be surprised at this point, yet I somehow still am" Trish said in a deadpan tone, which had her three lovers giggle.

"So, with whom will you ride dear" she said as the other two looked at Felicia as they gained a competitive look in their eyes. Trish chuckled and said.

"Well, I haven't sat in Boa's car, soooooo" she said, Boa fist pumped as the other two felt slightly jealous at that, but one kiss of their beloved Futa shook them out of that. They happily jumped in their car as Trish seated herself as they drove after one another. It should also be noted that the Vulpix was coming with Trish as she was still on her lap.

While they were driving, Trish asked.

"Wait, if I can see her, what about some of the others at the club, can they see her to" she asked Boa, whom kept her eyes on the road, but answered her none the less.

"Most of our staff and customers can see her, but to others, she will look like a puppy or a kitten, but be sure to keep her away from Sasuke and his group, they have a way with Pokémon they don't like" she said, Trish squinted her eyes and nodded, the little Vulpix looked up at her owner as Trish smiled back and hugged her.

"Don't worry little one, I'll protect you, this I swear" she said. The Vulpix just yipped as she licked her cheek, getting a laugh out of Trish. Boa just smiled at the loving scene as they arrived at the club.

"Alright, Trish, you know what to do, get yourself and your stuff ready, and get ready to serve our customers" Tsunade said, Trish nodded as Felicia headed over to the pool, as Boa and Tsunade went to their office's and went to work.

When Trish made her way over to her lockeroom, she was met with the same cheery smiles of her fellow workers, but they gasped as they saw that Trish was running with a young female Vulpix.

"Well, well, she can apparently see them, that's great" Tifa spoke to another worker whom nodded. Trish quickly changed her gear, and got herself ready, the Vulpix was sitting on the bench, watching her. She turned towards her and said.

"You know, I think you need a name" she said, the Vulpix only stared as Trish thought it over, until it hit her.

"I'll call you Ember, is that alright" she asked, Ember yipped in excitement, signaling that she liked it, Trish giggled as she hugged her.

"Alright, then Ember it is" she said as she held Ember in her arms, as she headed towards the pool.

OOO

When she was serving and helping people out, Ember was always with her, she was even carrying a small plate on her head, with some light snacks on it, making the ladies, small children squee out in pure joy. Trish had to stifle a giggle at that, but she couldn't deny that it was extremely cute, many little children came to pet the 'pretty kitty' as most of them said, only a few could see what she really was, which surprised her. But she didn't mind as she kept an eye on her Vulpix.

"Oh Trish, can you give me a drink and my Gardevoir something to eat" a familiar voice said. Trish searched for the voice as she saw Diantha and her main Pokémon with her.

Gardevoir is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon whose body resembles a flowing gown. Most of its body is white, but its hair, arms, and the underside of its gown are green. Its hair curls over its face and down the sides of its head. Behind its red eyes are short spikes, resembling a masquerade mask. It has long arms with three fingers on each hand and slender white legs. A red, fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the center of the front horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms.

As Mega Gardevoir, it turns almost completely white; only its hair remains green. Its gown becomes longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms are slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Its facial spikes are larger and now curl upwards. In contrast, its hair is now shorter and more tightly curled. There are now two horns in the center of its chest, extending to either side. These horns are said to be a physical manifestation of this Pokémon's heart, and it is able to use tremendous psychic power now that it is open

Gardevoir is able to see the future using its psychic powers. Additionally, it is able to create small black holes, distort dimensions, and support itself without feeling the pull of gravity. Its power reaches its peak when protecting its Trainer, whom it will protect with its life. This Pokémon inhabits urban areas.

"Certainly ma'am" Trish said as she walked over and placed the drink on the table, and grabbed a bit of Pokésnacks, which was the thing that Ember was carrying, and gave them to the graceful Pokémon, whom bowed in thanks.

"Ah, much better, and it seems like your eyes opened huh Trish" Diantha said after she drank her Martini. Trish nodded as she placed Ember's plate away and hugged the little fox.

"Yep, discovered Ember here in my backyard, just enjoying the sun" she said as Ember yipped as to solidify the answer. Diantha giggled as her Gardevoir gained a smile, the Psychic petted the younger girl on the head as Ember enjoyed it immensely.

"So what are you planning to do now that you can see supernaturals" she asked. Trish shrugged her shoulders as she said.

"The girls said that they were going to bring me to some sort of school or something like that, other than that, I really don't have any plans on what to do next" she said, Diantha nodded, that sounded like something she would say. She and her partner also knew which school they meant.

"You have nothing to worry about Lady Trish" the Gardevoir spoke, this shocked Trish as she pointed at her with a shaky finger.

"Y-Y-You can talk!?" she almost screamed out. Gardevoir just softly laughed as Diantha giggled.

"Yes, I can, as can Ember, but only if you have a deep enough bond with her, then you will hear her talk, and see her human form" she said, Trish looked at Ember, and then back at Gardevoir. She repeated this process several times as she said.

"Human form, you can take on a human disguise" she asked. Diantha intervened as she said.

"It's not a disguise, it's a fully fleshed out body, capable of doing the same things we can, Gardevoir, can you show her" she asked, Gardevoir bowed as her body started to glow.

Her human form was a bit different then her normal form. She had light skin with red eyes, a shade darker then Trish's eyes. She had green short hair that covered her right eye, and had a few strains of white in them, on top of her hair sat a small green hat. She wore a tight outfit with a white corset top that flowed out into a cape of some sorts were the inside was green, with long green sleeves and gloves, under it was a white t-shirt. She also wore white knee-socks which were held up by two green straps, she also wore white high heels, and as finishing touch, she had a red tie resting on her breasts, which were quite large. All in all she looked beatifull.

"Wow" was all that Trish could say. Gardevoir blushed a bit as Diantha laughed at the blushing face of her Gardevoir, she knew that her's wasn't as shy as normal Gardevoirs, but she still had a bit of shyness in her, especially if it involved her being complimented.

"T-Thank you" she said shyly. Diantha just giggled as she turned her attention back towards Trish.

"You see, each one has a human form that they can turn into, but they will only do so, if they trust their partner enough to do so, so you can't force them to change" she said, Trish nodded at that. It did make some sense after all. She nodded and thanked her for the information, she only smiled as Trish and Ember went back to work.

"Mistress, is she really the one you talked about the other day" Gardevoir asked, still in human form. Diantha nodded with a sincere smile on her face.

"Yes, she's the one I have my eyes on" she said. Gardevoir looked at her mistress and back at Trish whom was busy at work. A smile appeared on her face and said.

"She is interesting, I'll agree with you on that mistress, but I don't know how good she is with Ember as a team" she said, Diantha nodded.

"And that's why want to help her, and I know someone else whom would love to help me train her to become one of the best" she said, Gardevoir just looked at her as her eyes slowly widened, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, I think 'she' would love to take her as her protégée, along with you mistress" she said, Diantha smiled as she thought about her and her future. She closed her eyes as the smile stayed on her face.

OOO

When the day was over, the four were in Tsunade's office, as they were about to go to the school, but Trish had one thing to ask her, and it involved her wish.

"So, you want to expand the house, so you can start your own boarding house?" Tsunade asked, Trish nodded at that, she had told them her wish before, and with the tips she received, plus her salary, she could now easily start her dream. But it would be a bit more problematic if she was in school, but she would think of a way to do both things at once. And the houses next to her's were empty, so she could try to extend, but she needed to get the right documents to do all of that. Felicia saw the worried look on her girlfriends face, and engulfed her in a hug.

"Don't worry, we will make sure that you get the documents, and when you learn magic and other things, the renovation will be easy" she said, Trish smiled at that, she was honestly getting excited to learn about supernaturals, the three girls shared a smile and a look as they knew what their girlfriend was thinking.

"Alright then, shall we head over there, if we're lucky, we can sign you up to become a new student by the end of the day" Tsunade said, Trish nodded as they went into their cars, with Trish riding with Tsunade.

"I really should start to buy my own car or motorcycle" she said, Tsunade looked at her as an innocent little pout appeared on her face.

"Aww, but then we can't flirt anymore, don't you want that sweetie" she said as Trish blushed hard at that, she wasn't used to being flirted with, even if they were here lovers, she still was nervous about it. Tsunade only giggled as she placed a quick but loving kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry dear, you have nothing to be worried about" she said, Trish cheered up from that, but then a question popped up.

"Wait, if I go to school and manage my boarding house, what about work, how will we do that?" she asked, this was a good question, but luckily for Trish, Tsunade had an answer.

"Don't worry about it, school wont interfere with your work. The school is held four days a week, which means that you can work on Saturday or Sunday, depending on what you want, the rent you have to pay will chance, and some other things, but about your pay, since you will increase the house, and make a lot of modifications, the pay will change, but for you, it will be a good change" she said as she slowly placed her hand on Trish's thigh, as she slowly moved up to her crotch, Trish blushed and moaned a bit from her sensitive touch.

"This will be your rent, as long as you can satisfy me and the others with this. Then you won't have to pay any money". She said with a lustful smirk, Trish scrummed a bit in her seat as Tsunade backed off, Trish sighed in relief, she wouldn't want to be overheard by someone.

After a while, they were out of L.A, they took a left as they suddenly were on a road aligned by trees, Trish looked around as she didn't recognize this part of outside L.A, and she looked at Tsunade whom only smiled as she drove in the middle, with Felicia and Boa next to her.

"Umm, were are we, I haven't seen this part of the highways before" she said, Tsunade smiled as she said.

"That's because we aren't in L.A anymore, didn't you see the little flash of light when we turned left?" she asked. Trish rose an eyebrow, but she recalled seeing a small flash of white light. She nodded as Tsunade smiled.

"That flash was our gateway to the school, since it's a supernatural school, they need a way of protection, and since we are part of the staff, it letted us go through, and it will do the same to you once you get enrolled here, but it will probably set up a personal portal like with all the other students" she explained as Trish nodded, then suddenly a screen popped up with holographic images of both Felicia and Boa.

"So, she explained how things work around here yet?" Felicia said, Tsunade shook her head.

"No, not yet, I was getting to it" she said, Boa smiled as she said.

"The school itself is, as she mentioned, hidden in a special location, it's a mixed campus were both boys and girls attended, thought the rate is more girls than boys, so that means there are plenty of pretty girls for you to go after dear" she said with a smirk. Trish blushed as the three laughed at that. After a few moments, Felicia continued.

"Once we enter the school, you will be assigned into the school, and you will get you're student number. You will also receive your uniform and schedule, and that's the fun part, if they sense your worthy, you can actually receive a freelance schedule, which means that you can decide with class you go to, but this also means that you will have a bunch of different classmates". She said, Trish nodded, this would be something she would love to have, but that all depends on how she acted. Though a question did pop up.

"Wait, if this is the biggest supernatural school in the world, then how big is the school itself" she asked, the girls smiled as Tsunade pointed ahead, and when she did, her eyes turned wide as her jaw dropped to the floor.

The school, as she thought it was, was a massive Victorian styled campus that spanned for as far as her eyes could see, it was surrounded by mountains and plains. All in all it looked beatifull.

"WOW" she exclaimed out loud, the three laughed at her face, they stepped out of their cars as they looked at the school over a hill, and the scene itself was breathtaking.

"Welcome to S.C Trish" she said. Trish rose an eyebrow as she asked.

"S.C?" she asked, the girls saw the confusion as Felicia said.

"it stands for Supernatural Campus, not the most original name, but that doesn't matter much" she said, Trish nodded as Ember perked herself up on Trish's shoulder, yipping in excitement at the large school in front of her. Trish smiled as she petted her head. Her lovers smiled as they entered their cars and quickly drove towards the school.

When they stopped at the gates and stepped out and walked through the gates, they were met by a lot of looks of curiosity.

"Who's that" a voice said.

"Don't know, maybe a new student"

"She looks human, think she's one that has her eyes opened"

"Mabey, but what's she doing with one of our nurses, and two of our teachers"

"It looks like their connected *Gasp*, do you think they are in a harem"

"A harem, really?...KYAAAA" the last group squealed out in delight, Trish only looked in embracement as they weren't wrong on that. The three only smiled as Felicia linked her arm with Trish's right, Boa with her left, as Tsunade only hugged her, making some of the girls squeal and a few guys were screaming in jealousy, before some passed out with a bloody nose.

"Well, we certainly gained their attention" Felicia said. The rest nodded as Trish just laughed embarrassed. She wasn't really used to this, but she felt proud for accomplishing this. When they were on their way to enroll Trish, she saw some familiar faces, those being Tifa, the couple she helped, and even Sasuke and his cronies, which she wish she didn't saw.

"As you can see, most of our staff are in this school as well, this also goes for some of our visitors, this is one of the reasons why the resort is so successful, and it's because of the school". Tsunade said, Trish looked in surprise at her blond lover, but she slowly nodded her head, they were about to head into the director's office, when Trish heard.

"T-Trish, is that you" a familiar voice said, although the three had no idea whom it was, Trish eyes widened as she slowly turned around, and a happy smile appeared on her face as she looked at four pairs of eyes.

The girl on the left had brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose, she had a killer figure as she wore the school uniform. Which consisted of a frilly short black skirt with the frills being white, a white striped top wich she had slightly open that showed a bit of cleavage, she also wore a long black glove of some sorts, she also had on a small brown belt with a pouch that looked to be filled with keys. She wore black and white knee socks and brown shoes.

"I-It really is you" her friend said.

She had long scarlet hair and brown hair, she had light skin like her friend, with a killer figure as well, and she also wore the school uniform, with the same skirt. She also had in two diamond shaped silver earrings.

"L-Lucy, E-Erza" she said carefully, the two girls nodded as Trish rushed forward and engulfed them in a big old bear hug, refusing to let go. The two girls cried softly as they embraced her, while Trish had tears of joy streaming out as well.

"It really is you, after all these years" Erza said happily, Lucy just snuggled up further into her as Trish said.

"That's right, the group's back again" she said as they continued their emotional reunion. The three girls whom were watching all this had a happy smile on their face, but their eyes were filled with curiosity. After a while they separated as Trish said.

"Oh my god you two, it's been so long since we last saw one another" she said, Lucy nodded.

"That's right, we haven't seen each other since elementary, and now here we are, back in school" she said as the blond hugged the blond-pinkette.

"And I see you made some friends in the meantime, good on you pinky" Erza said as she hugged her as well, while Trish blushed but smiled none the less.

"Umm excuse me, but can someone tell us what's going on" Felicia said, the three turned towards her as Trish laughed embarrassed.

"Oh right, I forgot. Girls these two are Lucy Hearthfilia and Erza Scarlett, my two childhood friends since I was a baby" she said, the two smiled as they recognized them.

"So, one of the nurses and two teachers, you sure have good taste Trish" Erza said teasingly, while Lucy grinned and nodded. The four in question blushed as Boa said.

"Wait, how do you know that…" she was silenced by Tsunade and Felicia before she could continue. The two childhood friends looked at each other and shared a high five. It looked like they were right all along, although it wasn't that hard to see.

"Oh come on teach, it wasn't that hard to spot, that and we know what Trish is, since, we'll we were the ones that shared our first kisses" Lucy said, the three had their jaws dropped at that.

"LUCY" Trish said in embarrassment, that happened when they were younger. Erza was grinning at the scene in front of her, as she slung an arm around Trish.

"Y-You three, s-shared your f-f-first kiss" Boa stuttered. The two girls grinned and nodded as Trish wanted to make herself as small as possible, but that wasn't going to happen. The two nodded as they saw Trish's embarrassed state, and giggled, she still was the same cute girl they remembered.

"Yep, and I think we should stop now, before Trish is going to faint" Erza said as steam was coming out of her ears and a red blush was on her face. The girls laughed as Trish shook her head to calm herself.

"So, you can see supernaturals as well now Trish" Lucy asked as they walked with them towards the Directors room. Trish nodded at the question.

"Yep, since yesterday actually, I saw Ember here napping in my lawn, and at first I was confused as to what she was, but my lover's explained it all to me, and now I'm here" she said as she explained that she saw something moving in the bushes since yesterday, hence why she said that she could see supernaturals since yesterday. The two nodded as Trish asked them what they did after elementary, which they were more than happy to explain, the three older girls smiled as they watched the heartwarming reunion between three old friends.

When they arrived at the director's office, they knocked on the door as they heard "Enter". They stepped in as they saw an elder woman sitting in the chair.

She was an elder woman with short curly hair and gold hoop earrings she wears a dark blue jacket with a lavender tie, a dark pink brooch, a lavender straight skirt, lavender gloves, white socks and the black high heels with yellow flowers on it.

"Ah, it's good to see you girls, this must be our newest student. The elder woman said in a kind tone, they bowed as Trish did so as well.

"Yes, my name is Trish Highfield, I am a human whom has its eyes 'opened', I hope that I can learn more about this world of mystery around me" she said, the Headmistress smiled at that as the five shared a look of pride with each other.

"Please rise my dear, there's no need to be so formal to me" she said, Trish rose with an embarrassed chuckle. The older woman looked at her as she saw the kindness in her eyes, and her eagerness to learn more about supernaturals.

"I see, well we would certainly be honored to have someone like yourself in our school, but it seems that I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Faragonda, the school's director, and the head of the council's court" she said as Trish nodded at that, it seemed like she was the one that ran the school.

"We would like for Trish here to study here, to teach her about how the supernatural world works around here, so we brought her here" Felicia said. Faragonda smiled as she looked once more at Trish whom was a bit nervous, but she stood proudly in front of her, she smiled as she said.

"I have no problems with her joining our school, in fact, I give her this" she said as she handed Trish a paper, with it said.

"Freelance roster" she said, the five had their eyes widen.

"Hold up headmistress, you're giving her a freelance schedule, is that really wise, she's just starting here" Lucy said, Erza nodded, Faragonda chuckled as she rose a hand.

"I know, but I can see that she wants to learn a lot of different things, and whom am I to stand in the way of one's drive for knowledge, but she won't go in blindly, because I ask you two, along with you three, to help her to get adjusted to our school, can I ask this of you" she said, the five face's lighted up as they nodded enthusiastic.

"Of course, you can count on us" she said, Trish smiled and nodded at that.

"Yes, that would be wise" she said, Faragonda nodded as she said.

"very well, then starting today, I welcome you Trish Highfield, to S.C as our newest student" she said as she waved her hand, and a bit of magic surrounded Trish as she now proudly wore the top and bottom of the school uniform. Trish smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, I'll promise I make you proud" she said as Ember jumped up in happiness as Trish hugged her tightly, Faragonda and the girls laughed at the scene, as the headmistress called for someone.

"Yes, could you come to my office, I would like to introduce you to our newest student Miss President" she said, the voice replied as within a few minutes, a knock was heard, and a familiar figure entered.

"Excuse me" the familiar voice of Medaka said. Trish looked at her as Medaka opened her eyes and they fell on Trish.

"Trish? Is that you?" she asked. Trish only waved at her.

"Hey Medaka, didn't expect to see me did you" she asked, Medaka smiled and hugged the girl, which she instantly returned.

"It's good to see you again, even though we chatted with each other, this is much better" she said after the short hug. Trish smiled as Lucy asked.

"How do you know the Student Council President" she asked, Trish smiled and said.

"I met her after a little concert I performed back at work" she said, when they heard that, Erza nodded.

"Ah, you mean Elysian Resort, you work there?" she asked, her response was a nod from the blond-pinkette.

"Miss Kurokami, would you mind in escorting Miss Highfield around the school" she said, Medaka nodded as the others looked at the time, and hurried back to their classes or workstations, which left Medaka alone with Trish. Medaka smiled as she linked her arms with Trish as she took it upon herself to show Trish around, and not leave a stone unturned.

After the tour and day was done, the girls drove back as Trish promised to visit Erza and Lucy soon, as they placed their cellphone numbers in her phone, as did Medaka along with Nami, Yoko and Robin whom Trish met when she was with Medaka. The girls entered the home as Trish stretched herself as she fell on the bed, dead asleep. Ember jumped up as she lay next to her trainer, the girls chuckled as they took their respective places as they snuggled up to their lover.

OOO

A few weeks had passed as Trish was now getting used to juggling three things, her boarding house was coming along nicely as the construction had come along nicely, if she was right, she would be able to open up in about a week or so. She also was doing well with her new school and work, as she wasn't as tired as she thought she would be.

She went to school from Monday to Friday, working on Saturday, and having some downtime on Sunday. She also made a lot of new friends when she was in school, but this also made her one of the most renowned enemies of the males, well more like a few whom didn't like her. Like Sasuke and a few others. But she didn't mind. She smiled as she walked towards the garage, seeing that her girlfriends were gone already. Ember was walking next to her as she and Trish had bonded quite well. She could understand Ember now as she had shown Trish her human form. In that form she was a light skinned female with short red hair and brown pupiless eyes, and her tails were sticking out at the bottom, she wore a red dress with high brown shoes and gloves.

Trish smiled as she looked at her personal car, it wasn't a super car, but that didn't matter, that would come later.

It was a red/yellow based Subaru Impreza WRX STI, but with heightened spoiler, new rims, new tires and a full on customized bodywork, making it more of a street racer car. But she didn't care, that was what she wanted, even if it did cost a few dollars.

"Ready to go Ember" she said.

"Yes Trish, let's go" she said enthusiastic, Trish just chuckled as she petted the fox, who enjoyed the touch immensely. She started the car up as she wanted to take the long way to get to her school, even though she had a personal portal that she had placed in her living room, she wanted to take her time this time. So she drove out as the car drove out of her garage, as the structure of her house was visible now behind her, she smiled as she saw that the house was notably bigger, as a construction side was now around it. She glanced at it before she speeded up and drove away.

Ten minutes later, she entered the portal as she parked at the parking lot of the school. She smiled as Ember was in her hands as soon as she was out of the car, she wore her school-uniform as she entered the school. She greeted some of her fellow students as she thought.

'Hmm, which class should I follow, I haven't followed any yet, because I wanted to get used to the flow of things, so I just walked around for two weeks, and boy did I see a lot' she thought with a chuckle, but she shook her head, by now she remembered that there were all kinds of different classes, and clubs to boot. But she didn't join anything yet, seeing as she didn't know what she wanted to do at the moment. She felt a bit stiff so she thought.

'Hmm, if I'm correct, there should be P.E right now, yeah lets go over there and stretch my legs a bit' she thought as she headed over, she entered the girls lockeroom as she quickly changed her gear, now she wore red shorts with a white t-shirt. She grinned as she felt ready to let off some steam. When she headed over, she saw that the teacher was almost ready to start.

The teacher was a Korean woman, her name was Yu-Mi Kim, and she had light skin and a very buxom figure with short brown hair that extends down to her neck, while the rest comes further down into her face in several bangs as well as leaving her ears viewable at the sides and brown eyes. She is known for her buxom figure and extremely large breasts, which was a weak point for her, since they were extremely sensitive.

"Ah Trish Highfield, glad you decided to join us" she said with a grin. Trish only smiled and nodded.

"Yep, thought it would be good to stretch my legs before getting started" she said as Yu-Mi nodded, with a quick few hello's, they started their training. The group lined up as Yu-Mi shouted.

"READY….GO" as she swung her hand down, the group took off as Trish was in the back, seeing as she was a normal human, she didn't have the stamina nor abilities for super speed, but she kept a steady pace as a few colored missiles shot by her, but she didn't care about what place she was going to be. After a few minutes, she wasn't one of the last, but she was in the bottom group, but she felt fine, a bit winded but fine.

"Good work group, now get ready to shower and head over to the next class, those with freelance rosters, pick your next class after your done, before the bell rings, Trish, you stall is ready for you" she said the last part softly. Trish nodded in gratitude as she left. This confused some, but Yu-Mi didn't answer their question. Trish showered up and quickly dresses herself as she went to her next class, she decided for Psychology, since that's was something she was quite good in. so she headed over to the class, and followed the lessons.

Unfortunately for her, the class had a test coming up, one that Trish had studied up upon, so she was forced to make the test. She didn't mind, it was her specialty, to be able to read another human. Or in this case, a supernatural or someone whom is human, but with increased capabilities.

"That's going to be easy for you then" Lucy said, they sat in the cafeteria as the three childhood friends ate their lunch together. In the few weeks that Trish went to school, Erza and Lucy made sure to help her if she ever needed any help, which she did, with a few things. But they were extremely happy that Trish was here in school with them.

"Yeah, but whom to study, It has to be someone whom we don't know, so I can't ask you girls, which also means that my girlfriends are out of the picture" she said with a sigh, the two looked at her and then back at each other, they nodded as Erza placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm certain you'll find someone interesting to be your partner" she said, Trish nodded as they heard.

"Watch out, it's the Untouchable Queen" a random student called out, the three turned towards the commotion, as they saw a girl.

She was a young woman in her late adolescent years, with a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place, she wore a pair of semi-rimmed black glasses, and she wore a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that bear the S.C emblem. For footwear she wears brown heeled, laced boots which reach up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts.

The girl in question just walked over to the burger stand, as she ordered some burgers, the cashiers nodded and quickly gave her the order, she nodded and left, but two of them fell on the floor. Trish walked up and said.

"Excuse me miss, you dropped these" she said as she handed them over, the cafeteria was dead silent as one said.

"Oh my god" a limiter said.

"Why is it always the new one" a random supernatural.

"Why….isn't she dead yet" many of them said as they looked at the scene.

Sattelizer just stared at the girl before her as a red blush appeared on her face, as she kind of rudely, snatched her burger and walked away, but not before softly saying.

"Thank you" she said as she walked away. Trish just smiled at first and said.

"No problem" she said, as she watched her walk away, a small concerned look appeared on her face, she walked back as Lucy asked.

"Are you alright" she asked, Trish nodded as she sat back down.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, Erza and Lucy shared a look as the redhead said.

"It's because Sattelizer isn't the easiest person to get along with, in fact, she normally never lets anyone get close to her, she brutally wounded someone because he touched her" she said, this surprised Trish, but she was thinking some things over, her degree in Psychology came into play here, she knew that something was wrong with Sattelizer, and that it was a personal problem, she could easily read the Second Year Pandora.

'Something is wrong, and I will help her to overcome her fear' she thought, she couldn't stand seeing someone in pain, whether it be emotional or physical. Ember yipped grabbing her attention, Trish just smiled and petted her, making her cry out in happiness. The two girls smiled and shared another look as they thought.

'Tonight', as they blushed a bit, they had this planned for a while now, and they really wanted to convey their feelings towards her, and this would be the perfect time to do so.

OOO

With school over for today, Trish went towards her car, and drove back towards her house, she drove through the portal as she drove towards her home, she had a frown on her face, her thoughts were stuck with Sattelizer, she didn't like seeing someone in the state she was in, she looked cruel towards others, but that was only because something traumatic happened to her, and she wanted to help the young girl.

She sighed as she entered her house, she knew that her girls were asleep already, and for some reason, they were in their own rooms. But she didn't care, she entered her room…and her jaw dropped.

"Hello Trish~" two seductive voices rang out, Trish stared and stared as she saw that Erza and Lucy were on her bed, in some very sexy lingerie, intertwined with each other as Erza was on top of Lucy, as both had red blushes and looks filled with love and lust, their eyes were staring directly in those of Trish's blood red eyes.

"W-W-What" was all she could say, the two chuckled as Lucy's arms wrapped around Erza's as she felt the red-haired girl's body up, Erza moaned in appreciation as she kissed Lucy, making Trish's groin harden immediately. The two stopped as they said.

"What are you waiting for, come and get us dear~" they said.

 _ **(Lemon)**_

Trish slowly made her way towards her two childhood friends, she took of her shirt and unclipped her bra, letting her breasts get freed from their prison, the two ladies licked their lips as the two orbs of flesh looked so deliciously round and full, they separated from each other as they stood up. And softly placed Trish on the bed, with heavy letted eyes, they stared lovingly at her.

"Do you know for how long we wanted to do this" Lucy asked, Trish shook her head.

"Since the day we discovered your secret, we wanted to do this, we loved you ever since we were friends, and we asked you're girlfriends to do this, and they agreed, so can we join your harem, pretty please" Erza said as both had the infamous puppy dog look on their faces, Trish only smiled and nodded lovingly, making the girls smile back, they crawled up to her chest as they slowly placed their hands on the two breasts, making Trish moan.

The two girls shared a look as they lowered themselves on the orbs of flesh and started to suckle on the nipples, the high pitched gasps of sound being their rewards, the red and blond girls enjoyed those sounds, as they did everything they could to get more of those sounds out of their lover, they bit, they pulled, they sucked and pinched the nipples as they also each hand a handful of the respective breast they paid attention to.

Trish squirmed as she gripped her sheets as the pleasure she felt was immense pleasure from just the foreplay, Lucy stopped her sucking as she claimed Trish's lips with her own, as the two wet appendages continued to tangle with each other, Erza removed Trish's skirt and panties, making the erect cock spring free from its prison. Erza looked at it wide-eyed as a lustful smirk appeared on her face. Seeing that Lucy was still busy, Erza started to stroke the delicious meatrod in front of her, making Trish moan.

Lucy stopped swapping salvia as a string of salvia still connected them, they stared at each other as Lucy smiled and sat herself up, sliding her panties to the side, showing her lover her untouched maidenhood.

"Please, make me feel good" she said as she placed herself over Trish's face, she eagerly responded by shooting her tongue up in her pussy, making the fully blond girl gasp in surprise, which were then replaced by moans of approval. Trish made sure to really search the blond's pussy with her tongue as Lucy moaned in approval.

"Oh yes, go deeper~" she moaned, Trish did just that as her tongue explored the very depth of her pussy, but making sure she didn't tear her hymen yet, she wanted another part of her to take that special place. Speaking of her other place, Erza was doing a fantastic job on making it stand at attention, she almost greedily sucked on it as her tongue swirled around the shaft while she was still sucking on the shaft. Trish's moans of approval drove her to further the shaft into her mouth, so with a quick breath of air, she took the shaft into her mouth, and pushed it to the back of her throat. Trish gasped as she felt Erza deeptroathing her shaft. This send a whole new wave of pleasure over Trish as she vigorously continued to lick Lucy's pussy.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, so gooooooood~" Lucy moaned out in approval as she was on cloud nine, and from the look on her face, she would probably stay there for a while. Erza continued to suck on her lollipop for a few more minutes before she letted go with an audible *pop*, she stroked the shaft as she sexily said.

"Hmmm, so tasty, hey Luce, come and taste it yourself" she said as Lucy opened her eyes and nodded, she slowly lifted herself from Trish's mouth as the blond/pinkette gasped for air. But she didn't have a lot of time, as Erza lowered herself on Trish, with a sexy smirk on her face. As the scent of her rosebud hit Trish's nose, she greedily begun to work on Erza, a cry of approval was her reward. And speaking of rewards, Lucy, despite her being a virgin, started sucking Trish off like a pro.

"Hmmm, this taste delicious" she said as her tongue swirled around Trish's head.

"Told *ahh* you" Erza moaned as she grinded her hips into Trish, as her hands held onto her head as she felt the smoothness of her golden/pink locks of hair. Trish was feeling such pleasure, having Erza's pussy in her mouth, while Lucy was sucking her off gave her much more pleasure then she ever thought she could have, it wouldn't take long for her to blow her load. And low and behold, after a few more minutes of intense sucking. Trish warned them.

"L-Lucy, I'm about to…HAAAAH" Trish moaned out as rope after rope shot into the awaiting mouth, not much later, the two joined her in orgasmic bliss.

"AAAAHH" they cried out as Lucy had fingered herself the entire time she was busy with Trish as Erza came in Trish's mouth, as she tried her best to lick as much of the flowing nectar up, but some managed to land on her face.

The three panted for a bit as they shared looks of lust and want with each other.

"So, wanna continue" Trish said as the two stared at her, and with lustful smirks, they nodded as her shaft came back to life, the blond and the red-haired girl stared at the shaft, and then back at each other.

"I'll go first" Lucy said as Erza saw the look in her eyes, she was nervous. This nervousness was also in Erza, she may had the 'tough girl' look, but she had a gentle side, a side she only shared with those she cares, which included Lucy and Trish. She nodded as Trish nodded as well, she sat up as she kissed Lucy softly on the lips, in order to calm her down a bit, it did work as they turned and Trish lay the blond haired girl on the bed, as Erza lay down with her as she massaged Lucy's breast carefully, in order to keep her 'warm', which did work as Lucy's cheeks were extremely red as she was already very wet. Trish aligned herself up with Lucy's womanhood. The two blonds shared a look as Lucy nodded. Trish smiled as she slowly inserted herself. A gasp came out of Lucy's throat as Trish grunted in pleasure, she felt the walls of Lucy's pussy assaulting her dick with pleasure, almost overwhelming her, making her want to blow her load already.

"*Ah*, i-its inside me, it feels so big" Lucy moaned out as she saw that Trish wasn't fully in yet, and she knew that she didn't reach her barrier yet. She was now helped right up as she almost sat in Trish's lap as Erza hugged her from behind with her hands on her breasts, gently massaging them. Lucy breathed a bit harder as Erza laid her head on her shoulders, whispering sweet words of comfort into her ear, making her that much wetter for Trish as she easily shoved her cock further into her pussy.

She felt something blocking her, and Trish knew exactly what it was, with a quick but loving look, she awaited the answer, and it came in a form she didn't expect. Lucy clamped her legs around Trish's waist, and forcefully pushed her trough her barrier, almost passing her cervix, she yipped out in pain as she clung on Trish like her life depended on it. Trish claimed her lips quickly as Erza started massaging her stomach to ease the pain.

"Are you alright now Luce?" Erza asked after a while, Trish in the meantime helped out by sucking on Lucy's neck and planting small butterfly kisses on her, all while her lower body didn't move a single inch.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine now, you can m-move" she said with a shaky breath, Trish nodded as she slowly and carefully moved her hips backwards and forwards in rhythmic motion, making sure that it felt as pleasurable as possible for the blond girl, whom moaned softly as Erza started to continue were Trish left off, and started to play with her own and Lucy's breasts as well.

A few minutes in, although it seemed like an hour or so had passed, and now Trish started to pick up a lot of speed as she was now pounding away as the sounds of flesh meeting flesh was heard throughout the bedroom, the grunts and moans started to rise in volume and use, as Lucy was having her world rocked.

"Please, harder, fuck me till I'm drooling" she cried out in pleasure, Trish only grinned and shared a look with Erza, whom grinned right back at her, they nodded as Trish drew her hips backwards, leaving only the tip in. Lucy moans of disapproval were heard as Trish only looked at her with a small grin as she said.

"Is that truly what you want, for me to screw you senseless Lu-cy" she said drawing out her name seductively, Lucy only moaned and nodded.

"Yes, I want you to screw me until I can't walk and my mind's on cloud nine, I want to be put in a sexual coma Trish, please bring me there" she almost begged, Trish smiled and within one movement, drove her thick phallus back into the honeypot, this time passing the cervix, piercing itself into the awaiting womb.

"YEEEEEEESSS" she screamed out in pure joy as Trish's hips were almost becoming blurry as she continued the pace of a jackhammer, making Lucy sing to the heavens, all the while, Erza backed off and started to furiously play with herself, getting all the more turned on the longer she watched her two childhood friends fuck like animals in heat. What they didn't count on was that the scream alerted the other housemates as well, and with red blushes were busy masturbating in their respective beds as a bunch of erotic thoughts entered their minds.

"Hmmm, there, right there~" Felicia moaned as she had three fingers up in her dripping pussy. She only wished that those fingers were something else, but she also didn't want to intrude on them, so she continued to pleasure herself.

"Ahhh, Ahhh, faster, faster~" Tsunade moaned as she had a dildo inserted in hers as she pushed it in repeatedly as she had the other hand on her breasts, pinching her nipples to keep her arousal up.

"More, I need more~" Boa was of course in the same boat as her fellow harem sisters, she only had one inserted in her forbidden hole as she rode it like she rode Trish sometimes, she really wanted to do this to Trish, and she promised that the next time she would, but for now, she grabbed another one as she inserted in her maidenhood and continued to pleasure herself.

Meanwhile Trish was still pumping in and out of Lucy at a rapid pace, this had the effect of Lucy gaining the 'fucked stupid' face, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes drifting to the back of her head, and her whole body turning into one big G-Spot. She couldn't form words anymore as the only thing that she managed to let escape from her throat, were moans and cries of approval.

"Lucy, I'm gonna cum, were do you want it" Trish said as Lucy cried out.

"INSIDE, CUM INSIDE ME" she cried out with lust clearly evident in her eyes as her legs were wrapped around Trish's waist as with a few more pumps, the two moaned out into the night as Trish managed to fill up her womb, making it bulge and giving Lucy the appearance like she was pregnant already.

A few minutes, that's what it took for Trish to stop and move herself out of Lucy's still vice grip like pussy, the blond girl herself was already out like a light as she breathed hard as she slowly fell asleep. Trish smiled and softly kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Lucy" she whispered in her ear.

"I love you to Trish" she managed to whisper back before she fell asleep.

The blond/pinkette smiled as it was quickly replaced with a grin as she saw that Erza was completely lost in her own little world, as she was furiously masturbating, her honeypot was overflowing, given the amount of juice was flowing out of it. With a quick movement, Trish carried Erza in her arms, as she sat down in one of the chairs, with Erza sitting in her lap, her cock was between her cheeks as Erza looked at Trish.

"So, it was that good of a show huh" Trish said teasingly, Erza only blushed furiously as Trish giggled and kissed her softly. Erza moaned softly as she now registered the shaft between her butt cheeks, it also didn't help that Trish slowly moved up and down. With a grin on her face, she leaned forward and kissed her neck softly as this brought forth a whole new wave of pleasure in her, she was already really wet, but this made her wetter than a raging waterfall, her mind was filled with lust as she looked at her lover with pleading eyes.

"Please, love me, make me yours, now and forever" she said in a near pleading tone, Trish only softly nodded as she lifted Erza up, making her sex line up with Trish's own, and slowly bringing her down on her dick, Erza gasped as she held onto her girlfriend, as her nails slowly dug into her lover's back. But Trish didn't care about the pain, she kissed Erza's neck as she planted butterfly kisses on it, making sure that Erza calmed down a bit, it did work as Trish felt she was at the sacred wall, they shared a look as Erza nodded, they kissed deeply as Trish went past it in one fluent motion, Erza's eyes widened as Trish immediately responded by deepening the kiss. They stayed lip locked for a few minutes as Erza fell herself at ease right now. They separated for air as the string of salvia stayed connected between the two.

"Please, fuck me" she mouthed out softly, Trish only nodded as she drew her hips back, and slammed them forward, making it so that she passed her cervix, nestling itself into the womb of her red haired lover. She gasped as her tongue shot out of her mouth, Trish immediately responded by starting to make out with her, playing with the hanging tongue, and kneading her lover's breasts as they continued to make love in the chair.

The other three girls were together in a room, as both blonds had strapons and were busy fucking the daylights out of Boa, whom only could scream in pleasure.

"YES, YES, YES, YES. HARDER" she screamed out in the night. The two shared a look and a grin, as their hips picked up pace as Felicia was busy fucking Boa's pussy, while Tsunade had her's up Boa's rear, and the three loved every bit of magic they were creating here, it would be even better if Trish and Erza with Lucy could be here, but they also heard that Trish was still busy rocking their world, so they just continued their sessions.

After a few minutes of soft lovemaking, it was time for Trish to get serious, and boy she was serious alright, her hips were almost becoming blurry as she furiously continued to pound away in Erza's pussy. Unfortunately? Erza couldn't take it as she was in the same state Lucy was in….A drooling mess, and she loved every moment of it, as moans and gasps were the only thing that came out of her throat. Trish had her hands on Erza's hips as she grunted as she felt how tight Erza's pussy was around her dick, if she wasn't careful, she could very well rip her dick right off, it was ridiculous.

"P-Please, cum. Cum in my pussy, let me feel your thick ropes, shoot them all in my virgin pussy" Erza managed to say, the dirty talk only fueled the blond/pinkette as she redoubled her efforts, which were met with gasps of approval. Fortunately for Erza, she didn't have to wait long for her prize as she felt the cock grow, meaning that her lover was close, with a few more hard trusts, Trish moaned loudly as rope after rope filled Erza's honeypot. She drew her back backwards as she came hard herself, nectar escaped her honeypot as it was now also mixed with Trish's cum.

A few minutes later, they rejoined Lucy on the bed as Trish's two newest lovers were laying on either side, with their heads on her breasts, Erza on the left and Lucy on the right, they were breathing a little harder than normal, but given the circumstances, one could easily why.

 _ **(Lemon End)**_

"T-That was amazing" Lucy said as she hugged Trish's as she snuggled further into Trish's breasts. Erza nodded at that.

"It sure was, and to think we can do this every day from now on" she said, Trish only giggled and nodded. She didn't see any problems with this, in fact, she found it to be an extremely good idea.

Speaking of ideas. Trish looked at the two and said.

"Phase two begins tomorrow morning, so be ready by then" she said, the two smiled and nodded, Trish smiled back as she gave each of her newest lovers a lengthy kiss on the lips, making them moan in approval, they almost wanted to continue, if it wasn't for the soreness they felt from their crotches. They just settled for snuggling right now, and they were content with that. With the two asleep, Trish looked up and thought.

'Tomorrow huh?' she thought, she smiled at the prospect of her idea as she also saw that Ember was laying on the bed, right on her stomach, she smiled. The Vulpix must have made itself scarce when they were busy, she stroke Ember's fur as she slowly closed her eyes and letted her sleep take over.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow, for it would be a new day, in a whole new world for her.

 **AAAAAND Done, whew, I had some problems with this chapter, but I managed to finish it for you, now as you would have noticed, I changed my title and description a few times, that was because I had all these idea's popping up in my head, so I had to think very carefully with what I wanted to do with my story, but after a bit of thinking, this is what I wanted to do, so I hope you all are prepared, because it will be quite the fun ride from here on out.**

 **This is DOTO. Signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc Trish and her appearance, all credit goes to the respective owners of their respective characters and their franchise.**

 **Hello everyone, its DOTO with the next chapter, now in this chapter, Trish will start in a brand new world, and she will be discovering and learning a few new things.**

 **I will follow several stories from several different anime's/cartoons, so if this gets confusing, please let me know and I'll try to make it more clearly for you.**

"Hello" characters talking

'Hello' characters thinking

" _ **What's up"**_ Author notes and Duel monster description.

" **Hello" supernaturals talking**

' **Hello' supernaturals thinking**

 **Chapter 4. Getting adjusted to a new life.**

When the sun rose, its light shined through the windows of Trish's house, but there was something weird about this light. For once it shined more brightly and warmly then back on Earth. This was noted by Trish whom slowly woke up, she grumbled as she sat herself up, she stretched her limbs as she looked to her sides, and a smile appeared on her face, she remembered the night she made love with two of her childhood friends, she stroked Erza's hair softly as she lay a soft kiss on her head, then she turned around and did the same with Lucy, making both girls smile as they tried to snuggle up further into Trish, whom only giggled at that, but she was brought out of her happy state into a surprised one when she heard.

"Hey sis, you up yet?" she heard a girl say from behind her door, this confused her greatly, she knew for a fact that she didn't have a sister, so whom was this person then. She was brought out of it as she answered.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute" she answered, this had the effect of her apparent 'sister' answering.

"Good, both mom and our sister's and your lovers are already downstairs, so hurry up" she said as she left, Trish nodded and waited for her 'sister' to leave. She shook the two girls awake as she asked them.

"Girls, wake up, something strange is going on" she said as Ember awoke from her sleep as well, Trish was about to greet her, but she was stopped in her tracks as she looked Ember over.

Gone was her red fur and tails, instead it was replaced by ice-white fur and an almost flowing white tail, her eyes were a crystal blue and her paws were icy blue. All in all, this wasn't the Ember she knew.

"W-What the, Ember. What happened to you" she said, when a voice interrupted.

"Hello Trish, let me be the first to welcome you to Mirror World" a voice said, Trish looked around as the two girls were awake as well, but they had a smile on their face as Trish's face was one of confusion. They knew something, but they wouldn't tell her yet, Trish was about to open her mouth when a flash of light interrupted her speech, a small column of blue was in front of them, as it materialized into a form, a female form to be exact.

This form was a A.I with a full human body, she had blue skin with short black/dark blue hair done in a bob-cut, she had several digital stripes of some sorts that covered her essentials as it transformed to look like armor of some sorts, her eyes were a lighter blue than her skin.

"Greetings, my name is Cortana, i will be your personal A.I unit to guide you in Mirror World, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said politely as she bowed slightly, Trish just dumbly nodded. Erza and Lucy stifled their laughter as Cortana herself found the look on her mistress face to be amusing to herself as well.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me all day, not that I mind, but still…." She said playfully, Trish blushed and shook herself out of her stupor, she also send a glare at her two lovers, whom were busy laughing their rear's off. Cortana stifled a laugh as Trish said.

"Are we really in Mirror World, and can you tell me why I have a sister all of sudden, I was a single child before coming here, so what happened all of a sudden" she asked, Cortana nodded as she started explaining.

"Right, as you probably know, this world is called Mirror World, a world run by all kinds of different people, it's a completely different world then Earth, that's because this world is in another universe, one that lets us look at Earth but they can't see us, as for why the change in family, well that's because you're family back on Earth….has completely forgotten you" she said with a bit of remorse in her voice, Trish's eyes widened as Cortana quickly explained.

"Since you are now a permanent resident here in Mirror City, your old life back in Los Angeles has been erased, as if you have never been born there, and the sources of life here, those being magic, alchemy, demonic energy, life force and all other kinds of powers here. They have rewritten your life, giving you a new family, since in your old life, you have seen supernaturals before, the forces of life have given you a brand new life, one better than on Earth, to start over. Here you are still Trish Highfield, the only Futa in the world, so that makes you unique, but sadly not all see it that way. It's unfortunate, but not all whom live here will want to be you're friend or ally, so you're going to have to learn on how to defend yourself, but thanks to your training back on Earth, that isn't going to be a problem" she said, Trish felt kind of sad that she couldn't return, but on the other hand. She felt excited, a whole new world, open for her to explore, to learn more about the supernatural and all kind of other things, she then looked at Cortana and asked.

"So, what can you tell me about my new life, whom are my sister's, and do I have parents for that matter as well" she asked, Cortana smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you are the third eldest sister of the Highfield family, you aren't exactly poor either, you're family owns the most well renowned boardinghouse/resort in the city, you have two older sister's and two younger ones, and two mothers as well. Since the ratio of woman is higher here than men, they created a technique, similair to your own genitalia, to create children. But it resulted in even more girls, so they have just given up on trying to restore that, but for you, there was a 'drawback'" she said, Trish already knew were that was going, so she skipped that particular little detail.

"You have several lovers, those being the ones you know, and a multitude of friends from your past that live here, even though you might not remember them all, when you meet them you certainly will. You're a second year student at S.C Academy. However the school has changed from what you first saw, but I won't spoil anything beyond that" she said as she had to hide her giggle when she saw her mistress pout very cutely, the two girls giggled as they each kissed a cheek, making the pout go away, and it being replaced by a smile.

"Also, Mirror City and Mirror World are much larger then Earth. The planet itself is 100 times bigger with Mirror City being one of the biggest cities, since it is the heart of the world, but that isn't important right now. What I should tell you is the reason I am here" she said, Trish nodded as she proceed every bit of information.

"I am your personal A.I, I will be your guide in this world. If you have a question on how things work in this world, you can ask me, I also can store your personal things like info, personal stuff, weapons, armors and more things. In fact, since you got me, I have one full piece of armor for you. but I will show you that later" she said, this made Trish all the more excited, she really wanted to see what Cortana had in store for her, and she also wished to see what her new life was like, so she quickly grabbed her clothes, took a quick shower and headed downstairs with Ember resting in her hair, and Erza and Lucy on either side of her, with Cortana materializing next to her as well, she looked herself over and saw that she now was also wearing a small metallic armband. She figured it probably was something to use to call upon Cortana.

She slided downstairs and saw her lovers and new family sitting in the kitchen.

"Ah good morning you three, slept well" a mature voice said.

Behind the kitchen, there stood a woman whom had long blond hair, with a sliver highlights, she had red eyes much like Trish herself, her body was more developed, with creamy white legs, a mature frame and full breasts, she wore a white apron with under it a blue top with dark blue jeans under it, she also wore normal brown shoes. This was Alice Highfield, the first mother of Trish.

"Ohh, finally awake huh, you three sure took your time, did something happen?" the second mother said in a sly tone, that had the three blush a bit. She had short dark blond hair with purple eyes, she wore a sakura themed white kimono with white socks and sandals, the kimono showed a bit of cleavage which were her large breasts, her light skin only complimented her grace. This was Shina Highfield. The second mother whom married Alice, she was formerly known as Shina Ryuka.

The three just blushed as one of her older sister hugged Trish from behind.

"Now now mothers, don't tease Trish to much" she said with a gentle, yet sensual voice. She had silver hair with Trish's pink highlights, she had her hair done in a side ponytail with her tail being pink and the rest of her flowing hair being silver. She wore a white and black striped top with black pants and a white back skirt. Her name was Maria Highfield, the oldest sister.

"Huh? Hey Maria, aren't you spoiling Trish a bit too much, with how your clinging on to her" a fourth voice said. She had sky blue, almost crystal like hair that shined brightly in the sunlight. She wore the S.C uniform, her eyes were grey colored. This was Crystal Highfield, the second oldest sister

The older sister pouted as the second eldest pulled Trish away from her, and sat herself beside her, Trish only laughed as she was almost forced to the ground by two incoming human missiles.

"BIG SIS, YOUR AWAKE" she heard, she managed to not fall to the ground by holding on to the table with her leg, since the table had a small gap under it. She looked and saw her two younger sisters, and something surprised her greatly. Beside the fact that they were twins, they were only a year or so younger than her, maybe two to four years younger than her older sisters.

They both had Trish's hair, although the younger twin had purple highlights and the older one had more of a creamy pink color then Trish's own normal pink. One had red eyes, while the other had heterochromia colored eyes, meaning that one was red while the other was blue. They both wore the uniform as well. These two little rascals were Kira and Annabeth Highfield. The two younger sisters.

Trish smiled as she patted their heads, getting them to bask in the warmth with a happy smile on their face.

"Hey hey, if you two aren't careful, you're going to hurt her someday you know?" Tsunade said as the two looked at her, and then back at Trish. Then they looked back and said.

"No, Onee-sama won't get hurt from that" Kira said. Tsunade and the rest rose their eyebrows.

"Oh, and why is that" Felicia asked.

"Because Onee-sama is the strongest, most beatifull girl in the world, right Nee-Chan?" she said, Annabeth only shyly nodded at that, her older sister was more energetic than her, but that didn't mean she didn't have her moments though.

"Well, you aren't wrong about that though" Lucy said as she hugged Trish, whom had a healthy red blush on her face, although it was accompanied by a smile that radiated warmth.

'You know, I can get used to this' she thought as she kissed Lucy on the lips, electing gasps and whistles from the group. Trish smirked and quickly did the same to the rest of her lovers.

"Moo~, Big Sis wants a kiss to" Maria said with puffed up cheeks, Crystal only shook her head with a smile. The two mothers only stared at one another with smiles on their faces. This was a typical morning to them.

OOO

When the family walked towards the school, were Cortana explained that their life had changed for a bit, to say that Trish was shocked was an understatement. It was revealed that the old Elysium Resort was now property of the Highfield family, and was now the Ryujin Inn/Resort. This was certainly a surprise for her, but she accepted it without thinking on it too much.

When they were close to school, Trish spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hmm, Trish what's wrong" Felicia asked, the group looked at her as she said.

"I thought I saw something move in that ally, so I'm gonna check it out, continue on without me, I'll catch up with you guys" she said, and before they could answer, she walked towards it. The group looked at one another as they continued onwards. It should be noted that Trish's sisters were the only ones in the family that went to the school, with their parents being the owners of the resort and the boarding house.

When Trish arrived, she saw a man fighting a bull thing, with the man defending an unconscious female, but the strange thing was that the girl was dressed in a blue/pink magician outfit, she had long blond hair with green eyes, and a killer body, but it was covered in dirt and cuts.

The man in question had on a black tuxedo, with yellow buttons and a black cape (lined with red). The jacket is left open to reveal his white dress shirt. He also wears white gloves and a white mask that covers his eyes; at times the mask seems to cover his eyes and other times the mask is merely an outline, leaving his eyes visible. The final touch of his disguise was a black top hat.

The beast roared as it charged the man in the tuxedo, but before the bull could connect with him, Trish charged in and with a fist cocked back, smacked the beast right in his face, making it stumble back. The man looked in surprise as he turned towards Trish.

"Thank you for the help, but you should get out of here, I can handle it myself" he said, Trish only looked at him, and then back at the beast, and then at the unconscious girl.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were, and those wounds aren't there" she said sarcastically, the man looked at the girl and nodded.

"Alright, the name is Tuxedo Mask, and what's yours" he asked.

"Trish Highfield, and this thing is done" she said as she called up upon Cortana.

"Cortana, I need my armor, can you call it up please" she said, Cortana nodded with a smile.

"Of course, let's defeat this thing already" she said as Trish was engulfed in a small flash of light, a minute later, she was now wearing her only available armor at the moment.

She now wore a Mjolnir Powered Assault Custom Armor. She had a Hayabusa helmet with Recon shoulder plates and a Katana body type, the armor covered her from head to toe, it was Cortana's color with a large Masamune type blade, with the blade being Cortana's color, and the hilt and tsuba being grey colored, although it was in its smaller state, making it more a Murasame.

"Wow, I look awesome" she said, Tuxedo Mask stared in awe and shock, the beast roared as it charged at the armored girl, however Trish blocked the incoming fist, and with a roar, swung her fist into his face again, but this time, it launched the beast. It flew upwards as Tuxedo and Trish only stared as Trish brought up her fists and looked at them. Although nobody could see her face, it had a look of being completely stunned, a true anime expression.

"Holy shit, how powerful is this armor" she said, Cortana appeared as she withheld a giggle.

"Yes, a surprise isn't it, the armor increases your own body's limitations by a lot, and it has a build in regenerative shield, to make sure you can stay safe. It can store up to two weapons, those being a small handgun or submachine gun, and a larger gun, and you have access to your Masamune, and the more experienced you get with the armor, the better your armor and equipment will become, although this will depend on your rank and skill" she said, Trish nodded as the bull beast suddenly reappeared behind Tuxedo Mask as it impaled him.

"AGHK" he gurgled out in pain. Trish just stared at it as a look of rage appeared on her face.

"Your dead" she said as she drew her sword, and rushed the beast as she slashed at it, cutting one of its horns off. The beast roared in pain as it charged her again, but she blocked the attack with the flat side of the blade. Even though it was her first time using a blade, it felt almost natural to her. She jumped up on the roof of a nearby building as the bull followed her.

"You will pay for killing him, and I will be your executioner" she said as the bull-beast roared as it charged her, Trish just took a stance as she focused herself.

"Iai: Single Divide" she said as she swung her blade at the last moment, as the bull was now behind her, she slowly sheathed her blade as a single black line appeared on the beast, cutting it suddenly in half.

Trish stood up and quickly made her way to her fallen comrade.

"I'm not gonna *Cough* make it" he said as Trish undid her armor, with her having her school clothes on.

"Shh, be quite, i can still help you" she said, Tuxedo Mask just smiled softly, as he reached out and placed his hand in her's as he said.

"Please...Go to S.C, and help the Sailor Scouts, this is my last wish, please" he softly asked as a green glow surrounded him, as he passed something on to Trish as she nodded. Tuxedo Mask smiled as he closed his eyes as he then disappeared in the green glow.

Trish stayed silent for a few moments as she then made her way over to the recovering girl, she crouched down and stirred her slightly.

"Hey Miss, are you alright?" Trish asked, the magician opened her eyes revealing them to be a shade of green, she looked around and asked.

"Were am I, what happened here" she asked, Trish flinched a bit, but told her exactly what happened, the magician's eyes widened as she looked down.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault, if I didn't go looking for a master, this wouldn't have happened" she said, this had Trish raise her eyebrow.

"Master, what do you mean by master, matter of fact, what and whom are you exactly" she asked, the magician stood up with some help of Trish and Cortana, it should be noted that Ember was with the group.

"My name is Mana, otherwise known as the Dark Magician Girl, and I am a Duel Spirit, it's nice to meet you" she said with a small bow, this surprised Trish and Cortana as she said.

"Duel Spirit, are you one of those beings that's pictured on those cards" she said as she materialized a blank card with a brown backside. Mana nodded with a smile.

"Yes, and I think I found our newest master" she said as she hugged Trish, almost suffocating her in Mana's high D cup breasts, while it was pleasant at first, it turned suffocating quickly. Trish tapped her shoulders as Cortana tried to pry her off.

"Please let go already Mana, your suffocating her" she said, Mana looked at Trish whom was turning blue, she gasped as she letted her go, Trish gasped for air as she hunched over, she gasped for air as she said.

"Oh sweet, sweet oxygen" she said, Cortana patted her back as Mana looked a bit worried, when she snapped her fingers as a proverbial lightbulb appeared.

"I have an idea, how about we come with you, to become our newest master" she said, the two looked at her with questioned looks as she said.

"I and my family have been searching for someone to be our master or mistress for some time right now, and I can tell that you have a kindred spirit, someone whom isn't afraid to help others, despite the risks you would take. We would be honored to help you in the mission of helping the Sailor Scouts and with everything else you plan on doing in your life" she said with a smile on her face as suddenly a bunch of Duel Spirits appeared, the A.I and the Futa looked around as they saw the spirits either nod, roar, smile or cheer in approval. A smile appeared on Trish's face as she said.

"Very well, I would love to be your partner" she said as she pumped herself up.

"Alright, let's do this" she said as the spirits cheered along as they disappeared in orbs of light as Cortana smiled as she disappeared as Trish's watch transformed into a dark blue Neo-Techno duel disk, a bunch of cards appeared in the deck slot as Trish smiled, but it quickly turned into one of horror as she said.

"OH CRAP, I'M GONNA BE LATE, AND ON MY SECOND FIRST DAY" she yelled as she ran off in blinding speed, the Duel Spirits and Cortana smiled and laughed.

"I was right, she is interesting" Mana said as Cortana nodded.

"Yes she is, Yes she is" she said as Trish saw the school in the distance. It was now a lot bigger as the school itself was massive, with several large buildings surrounding it. She gathered her stamina as she rushed towards S.C, intending on being in time.

OOO

In the Duel Hall of S.C, there were a bunch of students as they all were done with the entrance exams, that being in the form of a Duel this time, the Highfield family along with Trish's lovers were getting worried, the exams were almost done, and Trish was no were to be seen.

"Do you think Trish will be on time, what if something happened to her" Maria said worriedly, this was shared by her sisters and Trish's harem, as they looked around.

In the row with some of the teachers, there was a single man there that stood out a little, he was a little stoked when he was beaten by that new slacker, the girl with the two shades of brown hair.

'How dare she, I swear on my name as Professor, I will make her pay for the humiliation she bestowed upon me' he thought as he was about to wrap things up, for a second time when he heard from a colleague, that there was one more student.

"What, and she has the galls to come late, well that certainly won't do" he said, he grabbed his deck and went to the duel field. As he stood there, the group saw whom it was.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to help someone before coming here" a familiar voice said, the group cheered up as Trish appeared as she took her place on the field. They sighed as Crystal said.

"Whew, for a minute I was worried that she wouldn't made it" she said, Felicia nodded.

"Well, she made, somehow, but she hasn't dueled before, you think she has a chance" she asked her lover's sister, she looked worried, but they were brought out of their thoughts as the twins said.

"Of course she has, sister can do anything" the two responded, the group looked at them as their big sister patted their heads as they all had smiles on their faces.

"Of course, we just have to believe, thank you, you two" Boa said as the two glowed from the praise, as a voice interrupted their train of thought.

"Interesting, I'm curious to see how she will do" a familiar voice said, this was followed by three others agreeing with her, the group turned around and saw that Medaka, Nami, Robin and Yoko were standing behind them, Boa's eyes widened as a smile appeared on her face as she hugged Nami and Robin, whom returned the embrace.

"You three know each other" Erza asked, Nami nodded as she saw that Robin and Boa were done with their hug.

"Yeah, me along with Robin and our group shared some adventures with Boa along with a bunch of others, but after we found and did what we wanted to do, we decided to settle down here in S.C, while continue to search for a new adventure" Nami explained, the group nodded as Yoko turned towards the Duel Arena as she saw that Trish and Crowler were about to duel.

"This is gonna be interesting, I really want to see if Trish can do this" she said, the rest nodded as they watched the duel, Ember yipped to show her support which had the group smile as they watched with hope and curiosity in their eyes.

Across from them, a group of females were watching the duel as well, their eyes widen when they heard Trish enter the area, and smiles appeared as they saw the confident look on her face.

"I'll say, she certainly has changed in the last couple of years" a gold haired girl said.

"Yes, she looks more confident than before" a brown skinned and haired female said.

"It looks to me she finally accepted her 'special' part" a short purple haired female answered.

"Yes, she also looks more beatifull then I remember" a caramel skinned woman with light brown hair said.

"Yeah, but that's what time will do to a girl, and for her, it was for the better" a black haired girl said.

"You girls are right, I just hope that she will remember us when we get the chance to introduce ourselves" a long pink haired woman said.

"Don't worry girls, when we get to our classes, we will introduce ourselves again, I'm sure that Trish will remember us, after all, she made a promise remember" she said as they looked at the red haired girl and the blond haired girl beside her whom only nodded with a smile on her face, the girls smiled and nodded back, this was going to be interesting. A little more to the left of them, Satellizer stood at the top row, as she watched the kind girl whom helped her duel to get in S.C, again. A smile appeared on her face as she remembered that her phobia didn't react to Trish's touch.

'Good luck Trish Highfield' she thought.

"Hmph, to think the newest student would be late, you're lucky you're in time girly" he said as he readied his deck and Duel Disk, Trish wanted to apologize, but she didn't have the chance to as Crowler said.

"In order for you to get in this school of elites, you must defeat me, but I'll tell you, that will be almost impossible, in fact, you're a new duelist aren't you" he asked, Trish nodded.

"Yes I am, but I won't back down from a challenge" she said as she readied her Duel Disk as Cortana appeared beside her, this stunned some as others looked on in interest. The instructor raised an eyebrow as they readied their Disks.

DUEL

( _ **Trish LP: 4000. Crowler LP: 4000)**_

"I'll start thing off" Trish said as she drew her card, she had six cards now, and no idea what to do, but luckily, she had Cortana whom explained quickly and simple on how the game works, Trish nodded and continued. "By placing one card face down in defense mode. I also place two cards face down" she said as she did just then.

"Turn End" she simply said, Crowler just stared as he drew.

"My Turn, Draw. First up I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode" he said as a mechanical robot with a gun attached to his arm appeared on the field.

 _ **(Ancient Gear Soldier: LVL 4. Earth. ATK 1300 DEF 1300. Effect: If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.)**_

"Next up I play a Spell card known as Ancient Gear Drill. What this card allows me to do is by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can select one Spell card from my deck and place it on the field, however, I cannot use that Spell card this turn" he said as he discarded a card, and placed one Spell card facedown.

"I place one more card facedown" he said as a second card appeared. "Now I attack with my Ancient Gear Soldier" he said as the soldier opened fire on Trish's facedown card, which revealed to be a blue energy based tiger.

 _ **(Soul Tiger: LVL 4. Earth. ATK 0000 DEF 2100. Normal Monster).**_

 _ **(Trish 4000. Crowler 3200)**_

"Hmph, you just got lucky" he said as he ended his turn. Trish drew her card as she looked her hand over.

"I switch my Soul Tiger to attack mode, then I play the Spell Card known as Shield & Sword. This card allows me to switch the Attack and Defence of all face-up monsters on the field" she said as Soul Tiger's attack shot up to 2100.

"Now Soul Tiger, attack his Soldier with Soul Bite" she said as the tiger charged the soldier. But Crowler interrupted.

"I active my Trap Card. Zero Gravity, this forces our monster's to go into Defense" he said as Soul Tiger's attack was cancelled as it switched back into defense.

"Damm, well then, since I haven't summoned yet, I'll do that now, I summon Aratama to the field" she said as a firey spirit appeared.

 _ **(Aratama: LVL 4. Dark. ATK 800 DEF 1800. Effect: Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. When this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: You can add 1 Spirit monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Aratama".)**_

"Now I activate his effect, whenever Aratama is summoned, I can select one Spirit Monster from my deck, and add it to my hand, but sadly Aratama will return to my end at the end of my Turn" she said as she grabbed her card, and said.

"But he won't be back in my hand, I activate the spell Tribute Doll, this allows me to tribute one monster on my field, and in return, I can summon one level 7 monster from my hand, such as my Angel 07" she said as a silver metallic Angel thing appeared on the field in a ray of light.

 _ **(Angel 07: LVL 7. Light. ATK 2500 DEF 1500. Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned, it gains the following effect: The effects of Effect Monsters cannot be activated.)**_

Crowler just scoffed at it, but in fact he was a bit worried, the spectators on the other hand had a blast watching this.

"Oh wow, she's actually quite good at this" Lucy commented, the group nodded as they watched with rapt interest as the duel continued.

Further up in the stands, a girl with blue hair that was a bit on the spikey side, watched with a stotic or serious look on her face, as an equally pretty blond haired girl with hazel colored eye's, while the blue haired girl had dark blue eyes, they both wore a uniform that was a sleeveless white jacket that reaches the waist with grey-blue edges and pockets on each side; a sleeveless black tank top; a darker blue pleated and less restrictive skirt with a grey-blue lining; and blue boots.

"Well, well, apart from the girl we just saw, this one seems to be quite good as well, don't you think so Zee?" the blond girl asked as she leaned on the rails, with her hands on the rails as they supported her breasts. The blued haired girl, whose name was revealed to be Zee Truesdale. Crossed her hands under her bust, enhancing them.

"From what I just saw, she defiantly is a beginner, however she has a stratic mind, and she has fate in her deck to help her, the fact that she chose Angel 07 is a bad thing for Professor Crowler" she said, Alexis looked at Zee whom only held a small smirk as the Duel continued.

"My turn, I tribute my Ancient Gear Soldier to summon my Ancient Gear Engineer in Attack mode." He said as the soldier was replaced by a robotic soldier with a drill arm attached to his right arm.

 _ **(Ancient Gear Engineer: LVL 5. Earth. ATK 1500 DEF 1500. Effect: Negate any Trap effects that target this card, and if you do, destroy that Trap Card. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked and is still on the field: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target.)**_

"Next up I play my spell Card known as Limiter Removal, this doubles my monsters attack and defense" he said as the Engineer grew in size.

 _ **(1500 + 1500=3000 ATK and DEF)**_

"Now attack with Drill rush" he said as the monster struck as the Angel disappeared from the field.

"Next up I activate the effect of Engineer, as long as this card is on the field, at the end of the Damage Step, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card" he said as Trish's Dust Tornado was blown away, leaving her field empty.

"Next up, I activate my spell card that I was allowed to set thanks to Ancient Gear Drill. I activate Premature Burial, now by giving up 800 Life Points, I can summon one monster from my Graveyard, and I choose my Ancient Gear Golem" he said as a large metal golem appeared on the field, the people gasped in awe at the legendary monster.

"Unfortunately, the effect of Limiter Removal destroys my Engineer, but it doesn't matter too much, because you can't hope to scratch my Golem" he said as Engineer went bye-bye.

 _ **(Ancient Gear Golem: LVL 8. ATK 3000 DEF 3000. Effect:**_ _**Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.)**_

 _ **(Trish LP 3500. Crowler LP 2400)**_

"Now I place one card facedown, let's see if you can stop this" he said with a cocky tone, Trish sweated a bit at the 3000 ATK monster, but steeled her nerves and drew.

"My Turn, I Draw. First up I play the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your facedown" she said as a vortex blew away Ancient Gear Explosive.

"Next up I discard the Effect Veiler in my hand to negate your monsters ability" she said as a small angel appeared and covered the golem with some feathers. Crowler looked a bit worried at that as Trish continued.

"Next up, I summon my Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman. And I activate his effect which lets me add one 'Destruction Sword' from my deck to my hand. And now I sacrifice it to bring out my Buster Blader that I have in my Graveyard" she said as the small dragon was sacrificed as a large swordsman with a giant cleaver appeared on the field.

 _ **(Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman: LVL 1. ATK 400 DEF 300. Effect:**_ _**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Destruction Sword" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman". You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman" per turn, and only once that turn.**_

● _**You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Buster Blader" from your hand or Graveyard.**_

● _**If this card is in your Graveyard and you control "Buster Blader": You can discard 1 "Destruction Sword" card; Special Summon this card.)**_

 _ **(Buster Blader: LVL 7. ATK 2600 DEF 2300. Effect: This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls or is in their Graveyard.)**_

"Hmph, he still isn't strong enough to compete with my Golem" he said, Trish grinned and said.

"For now, but not after this, I play the spell card Mage Power, plus I play two cards facedown" she said as Buster Blader was engulfed in a yellow glow as its Attack points rose up.

 _ **(2600 + 1500 = 4100)**_

"WHAT, 4100 ATTACK POINTS" Crowler said, Trish only grinned and nodded.

"Yup, more than enough to take out your Golem, now go my friend, strike it down with Destructive Sword Slash" she said as the warrior charged it and with one clean swing, the golem fell apart on top of Crowler.

 _ **(Trish LP 3500 Crowler LP 1300)**_

"Still not good enough to defeat me, I activate my Call of the Dead trap card, this allows me to bring my Golem back to the field" he said as the Golem appeared again.

"I end my turn" Trish stated simply as Crowler drew and smirked.

"This Duel is over, allow me to give you the honor of being the first one to face this card. I play Polymerization to fuse my three golem's to create the ultimate Ancient Gear" he said as the three golems fused together.

"Now appear, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" he said as a centaur based Ancient Gear appeared, his left arm was a metallic claw while his right was that of a normal Ancient Gear Golem.

 _ **(Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem: LVL 10. ATK 4400 DEF 3400. Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster who's DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions.)**_

"Holy crap, that thing is huge" Trish whispered to herself. In her panicked state, she forgot to activate her Trap card which was her Trap Hole. Cortana tried to warn her, but the mechanical monster had already struck, with a power up, coming in the form of the spell card Axe of Despair, giving it a 1000 point boost.

 _ **(Trish LP 2200 Crowler LP 1300)**_

"Next up I play the card known as Defusion, to separate my Ultimate Golem, into three Ancient Gear Golems, and I have them attack you directly, this duel is over" he said as the Golems were about to strike, when Trish revealed one of her face down.

"I activate my Trap Hole, this will take out one of your Golems since it exceeds the 1000 ATK mark" she said as one was destroyed, but when the golems struck, everyone thought that she was done. But fate had dealt a different hand to her.

"What, why are you still standing, you should have lost" he said, Trish chuckled as she said.

"I should have, if it wasn't for the little Kuriboh I had in my hand" she said as the little fur ball appeared as it hugged her head as she gently patted it. Those whom could see the spirit, cooed in joy.

"Tsk, you may have survived this round, but you won't survive the next one" he said, Trish only chuckled and closed her eyes, and drew. And with a small smile, begun her final move

"I summon Galaxy Eyes Cloudragon in Attack mode" she said as a miniature version of Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon appeared on the field with a squeaky roar as it perched itself atop of Trish head.

"I-It's so cute!" a student cried out as multiple people cheered as they gushed over the baby dragon as it was messing up Trish's hair. With a gentle pat she removed the baby dragon, as it flew to the field.

 _ **(Galaxy Eyes Cloudragon: ATK 300. DEF 200. Effect: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes" monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon". You can only use this effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon" once per turn. If this card is in the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card to it as an Xyz Material. You can only use this effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon" once per Duel.)**_

"What is that little thing going to do, scratch my Golems" he said, Trish only smirked as she played two magic Cards.

"I equip Cloudragon with Galaxy Shot and Galaxy Barrier" she said as two turrets appeared on his back as a small shield protected him.

"And what will that do" he said, Trish only smirked as she pointed her finger upwards.

"With these two cards, I can overlay him plus the two equip cards" she said as this shocked the crowd and Crowler as Cloudragon disappeared in a flash of light as a dark universe looking portal appeared. A moment later, a giant claymore appeared beside Trish as she lifted the thing up and chucked it into the portal.

"I build the Overlay Network. Armored dragon with the eyes of a galaxy, appear before me and aid me in my battle. Turn the tides in this Battle! XYZ summon. The armored dragon of the Universe! Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!" she said as a black armored version of Photon Dragon appeared with a mighty roar as it shook the field.

 _ **(Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon: ATK 4000. DEF 3500. Effect: You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, except "Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Once per turn: You can target up to 2 Equip Cards equipped to this card; attach them to this card as Xyz Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy it.)**_

"I activate his effect, by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can destroy one monster on the field, and I can think of no other, then your Golem" she said as the dragon roared as the Golem disappeared into particles.

"Hold on a minute" Crowler said as he looked his hand over, but it was too late.

"No can do, now I play my spell card known as Change of Heart, to take control of your other Golem" she said as the Ancient gear appeared on Trish's side.

"Now my friend's, lets wrap this up. Go Armor Dragon, attack with Photon Crush" she said as the dragon roared as its right arm was covered in energy as it struck Crowler.

"And now Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Mechanize Melee" she said as the golem did just that and ended the duel.

 _ **(Trish LP 2200. Crowler LP 0000).**_

"And that's game" she said as the crowd cheered, well at least her friends were and some students that found the duel interesting. The sisters and the harem of Trish cheered along with her friends were cheering the loudest as the twins were dancing around cheering loudly.

"SHE DID IT, SHE BEAT CROWLER" they cheered as the girls celebrated. The group of woman further up in the stands, were celebrating as well.

"Did you girls see that, she beat the Professor" the long pink haired girl said. They laughed as the light blond girl nodded.

"We all saw it Roxy, or did you forget that" she said in a teasing tone as Roxy had an embarrassed look on her face.

"Still, it's good to know that she will be here with us in school, and when we reintroduce ourselves, things are going to be even better by then" the red haired girl said as her friends nodded as they left, hoping that Trish would end up in their class.

"It looks like we have another interesting Duelist here on school huh Zee" Alexis said as Zee had a small smile on her face, and a gleam in her eyes.

"Trish Highfield huh? I'm looking forward to see you in action" she said as she and Alexis left, both with smiles on their faces.

Satellizer also left with a smile on her face, but it was replaced with a frown as she heard her name being called out, an ice cold look appeared on her face as a weapon appeared in her hands.

"What do you want…Ganessa" she said as a red haired Pandora appeared, with a grin on her face, she faced the Untouchable Queen.

"Ever since you beat me, I wanted nothing more than revenge, and now I will have it. I will take you down you blond haired bitch!" Ganessa roared as she brought out her Volt Weapon as multiple chains appeared in her hand as the two started to clash.

OOO

When Trish appeared in front of the class, she was astonished by the large amount of students there were in one class, and not only that, there were also from many different species, humans, sub-humans, supernaturals, anthro's and even beings she couldn't describe and more. It was kind of overwhelming for the young girl. But before she could do anything, her teachers stepped in.

"Alright class, sit down, we have a new student to announce" one of them said.

"Or actually we have two new students, but one is coming later, but right now" the second said.

"This right here, is Trish Highfield, our newest student whom had her eyes opened recently, and now lives here in Mirror World" the third and last teacher said. Trish only stared with an embarrassed smile as she saw that she was in the same class as Medaka, Robin, Nami, Yoko, Erza, Boa and Lucy. Tsunade was a nurse at the school. Felicia was a stealth instructor. And her sisters were all in different classes.

"Come on, introduce yourself" the black haired teacher said, Trish nodded as she calmed herself. And with a small grin/smile she introduced herself as a digital picture of her and some info of her appeared behind her on a high tech chalkboard.

"Right, my name is Trish Highfield, it's an honor to meet you all" she said with a small bow as the class clapped for a well done introduction. She sighed as Cortana winked at her from her watch as Ember yipped in approval, she was residing on top of her head, and some girls saw this and they began cheering for the cute scene, Trish only shook her head as she petted Ember as Cortana and the Duel Spirits only smiled, but some of them looked….different. But that wasn't important right now.

"Right, as you girls and guys can see, she is a rookie duelist and a second year in the school, right now she has no special powers yet except the help from an A.I, but that's up to her to explain". The black haired teacher said. Trish nodded as one of the three teachers appointed her a seat. She took a seat somewhere in the back, close to the window. Next to her on her right was a red haired girl. She smiled at her as Trish smiled back.

'strange, she looks familiar' she thought, in front of her was a girl with blond hair done in two pigtails with hoops, the memories she gained from Tuxedo Mask, whom she now knew that his name was Darien Shields, started to tell her something.

'Yep, that's Sailor Moon alright, otherwise known as Serena Tsukino, the leader of the Scouts' she thought as Cortana nodded in agreement from the bracelet. She looked to her left and saw the person next to her sitting next to the window. Thankfully it was someone she knew as it was Yoko whom smiled quickly at her.

"Alright, my name is Chifuyu Orimura, I'll be your first homeroom teacher" the black haired teacher said. She was a tall woman who has long black hair, which is split into parts in a similar manner to her sister. She's also said to possess good fashion sense and the way she carries herself is seen as being regal, like a high-borne lady. Her teaching outfit consists of a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes.

"My name is Benibara Nadeshiko, I am the second homeroom teacher" the second teacher said. She had dark purple, black hair with dark red/brown eyes and a killer figure as well. She wore a purple jacket with under it a black top, although her first few buttons were opened, giving the students a good glimpse of her cleavage, she also wore black stockings and high heeled shoes.

"Hmph, my name is Irina Jelavić, I am your final homeroom teacher" the last teacher said with a cold tone. She was a tall, beautiful young woman. She has long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and fair skin. With an ample bust and a curvy physique. She wore a beige black top that was covered by a beige coat and short skirt.

"Now, we three will be your homeroom teachers, each class has different teachers and there will be different lessons, the people you see here are the ones you will spend the rest of your schoolyears with, so I advise you all to get along with one another" Benibara said as the class nodded.

"Now then, we shall begin the first lesson" Irina said as the three teachers started their lesson on supernaturals, to be more specific, they were talking about sub-humans, ordinary people with superhuman abilities, like the Pandora and more like them.

Trish was listening intensely, but couldn't help but look around a bit as she was curious as to whom her classmates were, and to her shock, she managed to spot a familiar face from her past. No not the one that sat on her right, which she managed to recognize as well, but one a few seats in front of her.

She had red eyes, waist-long black hair, a large bust and a slender body that proved that she was fit, very fit. She wore the uniform but with a white jacket covering her shoulders in a cape-like style.

"Momoyo" she whispered as Cortana heard this as she said.

"Someone you know?" she asked, Trish nodded briefly as she kept her attention aimed at the teachers, yet making time to talk to her partner.

"Yes, when I was younger, she and her group of friends always hanged out with me, but it suddenly stopped one day as they all left for different reasons, I thought it was because they didn't want to be around me anymore, but now that I think back, that wasn't the case. It was because they moved to Mirror World" she silently spoke, Cortana nodded as she looked at the red haired girl beside her.

"And what about her, she seems to know you as well" she spoke, Trish nodded.

"Yep, another childhood friend of mine, but this was before me and my parents moved to Ventura. We used to live in Santa Maria, and it was there that I was born and met Bloom alongside her group of friends when we were just baby's, we were probably 3 years old by then." She said as she continued to tell Cortana some things about her 'older' past, which fascinated Cortana.

'Interesting, so she has been in contact with supernaturals and all sorts of others since her birth, this is something to remember' she thought as the lesson continued as it was suddenly interrupted by a loud explosion of some sorts.

"What the…" Trish stated as the class stood up and looked towards the explosion.

"What's going on out there" Chifuyu asked as they saw someone coming out of the bushes.

"Dammit, what's the point of me getting stronger when she is getting stronger as well" the girl that was identified as Ganessa Roland said. To Trish's surprise, out of the woods came Sattelizer El Bridget. Although both girls were pretty banged up, it was Gannessa whom looked worse then Sattelizer, next to her was a young girl, a year or so younger than Sattelizer.

She had short black hair and brown eyes, she wore the normal uniform and had a slender body, but with slighter smaller breasts, which wasn't something that Trish noted immediately.

"Huh, I guess we know where our newest student is now" Irina said, the class looked at the black haired girl as she was afraid, Trish face became serious as she jumped down, shocking the others.

"Trish, what are you doing" Medaka asked, she looked back as the two Pandora's continued their fight. She then looked up at the class and simply said.

"Stopping this fight" she said as Cortana smiled as she equipped the armor for Trish, she then crouched down as she ran after them.

"Wait, dammit Trish, come back here" Boa called after her, she knew how her girlfriend worked, and one of the things she knew, was that she hated seeing classmates fight one another, especially for a stupid reason, or no reason what so ever.

"Let her be" Chifuyu said. This surprised some of them.

"What, but Miss Orimura, she can't handle two Pandora's on her own" Bloom said. Chifuyu only smiled as she shared a look with the other two teachers.

"She can, I saw it in her eyes, she has the ability to do so, so don't worry about your classmate Bloom" she responded, the girl nodded as the class was now getting interested in this girl. Benibara smiled as she touched the chalkboard as an image of Trish following the three appeared.

"Anybody brought some popcorn?" she asked, the class looked at her as out of nowhere, they all had some popcorn as they watched their classmate, trying to settle the score between the two.

OOO

"Dammit, were are they" Trish exclaimed as she continued onwards, Cortana was talking to her trough her helmet as Ember sprinted alongside her, keeping an eye out for anything.

"My scans show me that they are nearby, but their moving too fast for us to catch up" she said, Trish nodded as she said.

"Anything that can help us then?" she asked, Cortana smiled as she activated something. Suddenly Trish felt a whole lot lighter.

"Activate Speed Boost" Cortana said, Trish grinned from under her helmet as she rushed ahead, leaving a trail of smoke, but before she left, she grabbed Ember and then took off.

A few seconds later she found the three, but this time, the roles were reversed, this time it was Sattelizer whom had gained more damage than her opponent

"Hah, look at you, the Untouchable Queen, on her knees before me, this is a dream come true for me" Ganessa said in an arrogant tone, Trish kept herself hidden for the moment, but waited for the chance to strike, in the meantime Cortana did a quick scan of all three of them, and some interesting information popped up about them.

'oh my, this is quite interesting' she thought, she then grabbed Trish attention as she informed her partner of the information she found out on the three, to say that it surprised her was a understatement.

"I see" Trish simply said as Cortana agreed with her, with information like that, what else you could say. She shook her head as she focused on getting to them and stopping their fight, and it wasn't long for her moment as she suddenly jumped in between them, shocking them all.

"What the…who are you, some kind of armored wannabe hero" Ganessa said as Sattelizer and Kazuya just stared at Trish, she removed her helmet as it stunned the three. But the one that was the most shocked was Sattelizer.

'It's her, the one from before' she thought. As memories from a few days before came back to her, she remembered that her touch didn't affect her, the memories from all those years ago didn't came back to her, this confused her greatly.

"My name is Trish Highfield, third child of Alice and Shina Highfield, owners of Ryujin Inn. A second year student, partner of the A.I Cortana, the Aoloa Vulpix Ember and the Duel Spirits of my deck, wielder of the Mjolnir armor. Now who are you" she stated as she drew her Masamune as she pointed at Gannessa.

"Tsk, my name is Gannessa Roland, Third Year Pandora, now If you don't want to get hurt, you stay out of my way" she threatened, however Trish didn't flinch as she looked at Sattelizer and Kazuya.

"You two ok?" she asked, Kazuya nodded as Sattelizer nodded weakly. Trish smiled as she turned back towards Gannessa whom only scowled at the scene in front of her.

"This duel is already over, so back off right now, if you don't, I will be forced to fight you Gannessa Roland" Trish said, Gannessa only scoffed as she fired her chains at her at blinding speed. Trish moved away from them as Sattelizer and Kazuya moved away. Her chains came at Trish at high speed, Trish jumped, slided and parried the chains, but was having a large deal of trouble avoiding them all, since she wasn't as skilled as Gannessa.

"Hah, looks like your all talk" she said as Trish said nothing as she and Cortana were focused on defeating her, but because of her experience and her High-End Skills, it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"TAKE THIS" she said as the chains flared to live as they came at her in a barrage, Trish focused as she used her Speed Boost to try and avoid the incoming chains, but one had wrapped around her legs.

"Dammit….GAAAAH" Trish said as she was slammed into a nearby tree, thankfully her armor absorbed most of the damage, but she did feel it. She had a moments to catch her breath as she was flung around again.

"Stop it, she has nothing to do with this" Kazuya said as she was legit worried about her, even though they just met, the same could be said for Sattelizer, since she didn't want the first person whom could touch her to die like this, so she stood up and charged in.

"HAAARGH" she roared as her Volt Weapon came out and sliced at her, Gannessa had to drop her attack, making Trish fall to the ground, but was catched by Kazuya.

"Are you alright, Trish-sempai" she asked, Trish now heard that Kazuya was from Japanese decent, Trish blushed as she nodded though, since Kazuya catched her in bridal style.

"Yeah, thank you" she said as the other girl letted her go as they shared a look with Sattelizer whom nodded as they nodded back with a smile. They focused themselves as Sattelizer and Trish moved away from the chains as Kazuya hid herself behind some rocks. Sattelizer and Trish teamed up as they avoided their chains as Sattelizer used her Accel Turn to move through them as Trish used the enhancements from the suit to flip, turn and move through them as well. Gannessa was getting frustrated as she busted out her High End Skills as well, but it didn't work out for her very well as the teamwork of the two overwhelmed them.

The class was silent as they watched Trish and Sattelizer working together.

"Huh, who would have thought, she has a lot of skill after all" Irina said as she was surprised, as a past assassin, she had a lot of experience in the art of battle. It was the same with Chifuyu giving her experience with her past as the 'White Knight' with her IS. The only one of the three teachers that didn't had battle experience, was certainly impressed by Trish's own skill, she grabbed her personal information as she looked it over.

'Trish Highfield huh? this is going to be interesting when 'they' find out' she thought.

Momoyo and her gang were impressed as well as Trish's lovers and Bloom and her group. The black haired beauty had a grin on her face.

"It seems like she still is as skilled as I remember her, that's good, that's very good" she said as she thought back at the time she and her sparred with each other, although she always won, it wasn't an easy victory.

"Nee-san, you're happy aren't you. That she is back." a girl said, Momoyo nodded as she continued to watch their childhood friend fight alongside the Second Year Pandora.

"Amazing, their working together perfectly" Roxy said as she saw that Trish and Sattelizer were moving through the chains in perfect tandem, like they were telepathically talking to one another.

"Well, she's always has been a team player, so this doesn't really surprise me" Bloom said as her sister and her friends agreed, the other classmates continued watching as Trish's friends and lovers were smiling.

'This is over' they thought.

Back at the fight, Gannessa was gasping for air as her clothes were almost completely gone, while Trish and Satellizer only had their tops gone, despite the embarrassment they felt, they kept their face's unreadable, Trish panted as she saw that her armor was torn at the top, this surprised her but she had learned from Cortana that the Pandora held a absurd amount of power within them.

"This fight is over Gannessa, I have no quarrel with you, but I refuse to see one of my friends getting hurt over something as stupid as jealousy, so I hope for you, that your attitude will chance after this, because I rather have you as a friend, then a foe" she said as the three onlookers were surprised at the kindness she showed, they were interrupted as two seniors and two staff members approached them.

"Alright, break it up you three" a teacher with a very buxom figure in her early 20's. She has short dark brown hair that extends down to her neck, while the rest comes further down into her face in several bangs as well as leaving her ears viewable at the sides and brown eyes. She is known for her buxom figure and extremely large breasts which have been recorded as one of the biggest in the school. Ironically, she has a weakness when touched there, as they are quite sensitive.

Her outfit consists of a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt with a navy blue tie and matching skirt, accompanied with long brown stockings and a pair of black, high-heeled shoes. Her name was Yu-Mi Kim.

"Now, care to explain what happened here" another staff member said. She was a tall woman with short green hair that reaches her neck, accompanied with dark eyes. Her hair comes down onto her face in several bangs, and a pony-tail tied up in the back. Known for her height as a Pandora, she was one of the tallest.

Her usual outfit consists of a white lab coat over a lavender, long-sleeved, button-down shirt, a dark brown skirt, light brown stockings and light brown boots. Unlike her partner Yu-Mi who is known for her splendid curves, Elize is not as buxom and has a small bust. Her name was Elize Schmitz.

One of the seniors had brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders, two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle. Her eyes were closed as she wore the uniform of the school. Her name was Chiffon Fairchild.

Her assistant and friend had a moderate build and average height. She has black hair and originally wore it long, having it reach down to her waist and has grey eyes. She also wore the normal school outfit. Her name was Ticy Phenyl.

After a few seconds of admitting and explanation, the teachers along with Chiffon and Ticy were satisfied with the answer. Gannessa wouldn't be in too much trouble, but for her behavior, she would be escorted to the 'Hold' for a few days. Trish felt sorry for that, and promised that she would visit. Which surprised them and her most of all, but a small smile did appear.

"Now, you three, you better head back to your class right away" Yu-Mi said as they nodded as they rushed back. But on the way back, Sattelizer and Kazuha looked at Trish as the young black haired girl said.

"Thank you for helping us Trish-san" she said, Trish nodded as she heard the suffix, figuring she was Japanese, she smiled and said.

"It's no problem Kazuya, friends look after one another right, and since were classmates, it makes it even more important to me to help you and the others" she said, Kazuya only chuckled embarrassed, as Sattelizer blushed at that, the amount of kindness she possessed was rare to see in people.

"Umm, thank you for helping me" Sattelizer said shyly, she still wasn't used to talking to people like this, ever since her 'accident', she always found it hard to trust people, hence why she was cold and unapproachable to everyone which in time earned her the nickname. 'The Untouchable Queen'. But here was a person whom wasn't afraid of her, well two if she were to count Kazuya, but she didn't, at least not yet since their encounter was an awkward one.

"Sattelizer-senpai, I want to apologize for what happened earlier, it's just that, well you reminded me of my sister, s-so I thought…" she started as Sattelizer rose a hand to stop her.

"It's ok, I understand" she simply said, Trish was interested whom her sister was, but going from her facial expressions, it wasn't going to be a fun story. So she decided not to ask anything. As the two entered their class, with Sattelizer going to her own. The class looked at the two as Trish simply said.

"What?" she asked with a sly grin on her face, the teachers only smiled as did her girlfriends?

"Nothing, now get back to your seat Trish, Kazuya, you can sit over there if you want" Benibara said as they both nodded as school continued.

OOO

Trish was now home as she sat on a wooden stool with a bucket next to her, she was in their private bath as she was taking one before going downstairs to eat alongside her family. Even though they were renowned because of their Inn, it didn't have any staff nor permanently staying housemates. But that didn't matter right now as Trish was busy cleaning herself when she heard.

"Trish, is everything alright in there" came the sensual soft voice of her birthmother Alice, whom was standing on the other side of the slide door. Trish turned around as she saw the shadowy figure of her mother. Trish blushed a bit as she saw how well her mother's figure was, but quickly shook her head as she thought.

'No, I can't think of her like that, she's my mother for goodness sake' she thought as she said.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" she slightly stuttered as she still had a certain image in her mind.

She shook her head as a red blush appeared on her face as she quickly made her way over to the bath and sat herself in it, sighing in relief as the warm water washed over her.

However as she had her eyes closed, she didn't hear or see her mother enter the bath with a smile on her face. She lowered herself in the bath as she hugged Trish close to her body.

Her eyes shot open as she stuttered.

"M-M-M-Mother, what are you d-d-doing" she said as Alice refused to let go as she pressed her F size breasts in Trish back as she held onto her daughter, with one of her hands drifting close to a certain part of Trish that was started to act up.

"What, isn't it normal for a mother to show some love to her daughter?" she cheekily said as Trish blushed as she squirmed from her touch, she grew hotter and hotter from her embrace, and then there was the fact that Alice was very attractive, which was something she started to appreciate from being around Tsunade and Felicia, whom were older then her, while Boa, Erza and Lucy were as old as she was or younger, she didn't really have a specific interest in the age of someone, however even she could see the changes that came with the different age's.

"Oh, Trish what is this, are you getting hard for your mommy?" she said with an all too sweet smile as she saw the appendage growing, making her lick her lips. Taboo's be dammed, she wanted to have a go with her daughter, and she knew for a fact that she wasn't the only one whom thought that.

"W-What are you…HMMMPH?!" Trish stuttered as Alice claimed her lips.

 _ **(Lemon Start)**_

As the mother held her daughters head upwards so that she could easily kiss her, she managed to place one hand on her breast, while the other was stroking the slowly hardening rod, making Trish moan softly. But a thought ran through the young girls head as she separated.

"Wait, mom we can't do this" she said, Alice looked at her as she asked.

"Oh, and why not dear?" she asked, Trish was perplexed at that, she did know that incest wasn't something that was all that popular, in fact it was extremely illegal and immoral to do.

"B-Because you're my mother, and I'm your daughter. I-It wouldn't be right" she said, Alice nodded at that.

"Yes, that's right, but does it really matter all that much" she said as she embraced her daughter, whom was still a bit stunned at that, but soon relaxed as she started her explanation.

"You see, before Shina and I married, I was the trophy wife to a particular man, namely your father. He thought that I was just another piece of ass to take, and he eventually won me over after giving me a lot of so called 'attention' and gifts, this resulted in the birth of you and your big sisters. But after a while I came to realize he wasn't the one, so I divorced him after seeing him in bed with a couple of other and younger woman. Not even three years later and I became the lover of Shina, and you know the rest. But the reason I want you, is because I have seen how you have treated the other girls in your harem, and while it isn't a public thing, harems are allowed if all parties involved are in agreement with each other. And seeing the care you have for them and them for you, I became slightly jealous, I wanted to experience that to, so I hoped and prayed for this day to come, so that I could tell you my true feelings. I understand if you don't want an old woman such as myself, but I needed to…HMPH?!" she was cut off by Trish smashing her lips onto her mothers, whom slowly started to go glass eyed and started kissing back, making the two moan. After a few minutes they separated, as Trish looked lovingly at her.

"I see, now I understand, and if that's truly what you want Alice, then whom am I to stop you, so shall we see were this ship strands. Mo~mmy" she slowly said that forbidden word as Alice started to get aroused by it, they both knew that this was wrong in a way. But it felt so right to them both, and neither cared for what the world thought of them. All that mattered was that they had one another right now, and both were happy.

After a few minutes of kissing, Trish separated as Alice lowered herself as Trish leaned back, resting her back to the end of the bath as Alice started to trail butterfly kisses down to her stomach, making sure to leave a trail of hickeys as she even softly sunk her teeth into the skin, making it slightly red, but from the moans she heard from Trish, she wasn't complaining.

"Hmmm, go lower Mom" she managed to say, Alice smiled and started to go more downwards as she made her way to the erect shaft that was poking her belly. When she met with it, she stared at it for a bit with lust filled eyes, the shaft was huge up close, and it looked so thick, she couldn't wait to taste and feel it.

"Oh my, those girls are certainly lucky, to have this bad girl all to themselves" she said, Trish chuckled as she placed a hand on top of her head.

"Yeah, so how about you make it even better" she said in a slightly commanding voice, which Alice had no trouble in obeying, she started by softly stroking the rod as the groans of appreciation further drove her as lust started to take over. She licked her lips as she sat herself in front of it, and almost like a dog, started licking it.

Trish felt amazing as her mother took her time, she sometimes took gender licks and switched it up with some long ones, paying extra attention to her mushroom head and more shockingly, the two nuts that hang under the shaft. She started to tenderly lick them as this elected a few gasps and moans of pleasure. The mother only smiled as she continued to please her daughter.

"Hmmm, that feels soooo gooooooood~" Trish moaned out in extreme approval as her mother giggled and continued to lick, suck and play with her nutsack and her shaft. After a few minutes of sucking and playing, she smirked as she cupped her large breasts together. Trish stared with wide eyes as she said.

"Now, let's send you to heaven dear" she purred as Trish gasped as the two bags of fun were now wrapped around her other head as she started giving her a boobjob.

Slowly but sensually, she rubbed her boobs over the shaft that was nestled between them, as she heard her daughters moans of approval, she felt herself getting wetter and wetter by her actions, she pressed them together as she started speeding up a bit, Trish didn't want her to feel left out, so her hands started playing with the small to nobs on her mother's breasts, otherwise known as her nipples, she tweaked, pulled and pinched them, getting her to softly squeal in delight.

"Hmmm, harder" she moaned out softly, Trish didn't need to answer as her actions did all the talking for her as she continued to roughly play with the two funbags. After a few minutes of playing with them, Trish felt the familiar feeling in her cock and knew that she was close, and apparently Alice knew this to as she started sucking the head with vigor as her breasts were going up and down faster.

"M-Mom, I'm gonna cum" she warned her, but the sexy MILF didn't care as she kept up her pace as Trish suddenly grabbed her head and shoved it further down on her cock, freeing her mother's breasts from it as she grunted in extreme pleasure as Alice's eyes widened as she drank the ropes of semen that were filling her mouth.

Rope after rope she consumed until she felt that Trish was done with it, which took a few minutes as Trish found it hard to stop cumming. But after those minutes, she leaned back at the end of the bath as Alice rose herself as she licked up the few remains that had managed to escape, giving Trish a great show as she certainly gotten hard from that, Alice saw this as a sultry grin appeared on her face as she said.

"So, you wanna go all the way dear" she said as she sat herself in Trish's lap as she felt the shaft between her asscheeks. Trish was surprised as she said.

"But what about Mother, what would she say" she said as Alice smiled and kissed her daughter, Trish responded in kind as they kissed for a minute. Alice stopped it as she said.

"She wouldn't mind, in fact if I didn't go to check up on you, she would have done it, and then she would be here, in this position" she said. This shocked her as she felt that her mother was grinding on her, a sultry grin on her face as she suddenly did something she didn't expect, she stood up slightly and within seconds, planted the shaft inside her backdoor, gasping out from the sudden penetration, Trish's head flew back as she suddenly felt the other hole squeezing on her cock.

Alice gasped as she had the whole shaft up her butt and it felt incredible for the older woman, sure she had sex before with her ex and Shira, but this felt different, like she was meant to have sex with Trish all this time, and that her body was shaping in a way that she would like. But this wasn't at the forefront of her mind as she wiggled in Trish's lap as she slowly started moving.

"Oh my, it's much bigger than before" she said sultry as Trish couldn't speak, only groan as she felt incredible. Alice smiled as she said.

"Aww, does my baby girl feel good, having her cock inside her mommy's butthole" she started talking dirty, only fueling Trish's desires for her as her mother took a slow but pleasant pace that made Trish want more.

"I-It feels incredible, your butt is so tight, it feels amazing around my cock" she managed to say as she felt her hands being placed on Alice's hips as she said.

"That's good, now make mommy feel good to dear, turn my ass inside out. Make...it…yours" she slowly drew out those last words as Trish mind suddenly broke, no longer did she care that she was having Incest with her mother, all she wanted to do now was sending this sexy MILF to heaven, and have her as a member of her harem. Her lust filled thoughts drifted her as she started speeding up faster and faster, making Alice squeal out in delight, or more like scream since it didn't sounded like a squeal.

But regardless of that, Trish pumped and pumped as the slapping sounds of sex were heard throughout their private bathroom as Alice still rode Trish as she had her hands on her and Trish's breasts, playing with them, sending small shocks of pleasure trough their body's.

"You like this mom, fucking your own daughter like this huh?" Trish exclaimed, wanting to hear those very words from her mother.

"Yes, Yes, I love it, I love having sex with my daughter, I want nothing more than for you to fuck me every day, everywhere, anytime, just please keep fucking me dear, mark me as your bitch!" she said as Trish grinned and complied, by taking out her dick of her butt, and shoving it directly in her warm, inviting honeypot, making Alice moan in delight.

"Then I'll make sure to mark you good, no other man or woman will have you, except mom and me, you got that" she said as Alice only could nod as her eyes started going to the back of her head as her tongue hanged out of her mouth sexily.

The two woman continued their rituals of love for what seemed like two whole hours, trying a whole bunch of different things and positions. From sixty-nine, to cowgirl, to roleplay, to missionary and a whole lot of other goodness. By now Alice was gone already, lost in her world as she felt her daughters cock scraping her G-Spot constantly, as her belly made a nice outline of her daughters cock. Her pussy felt like it was reshaped to Trish's liking, and she did not give a damm about it, she was her's now, her's and Shira's and she couldn't wait for her wife to join in on the fun somewhere in the future.

But all good things must come to an end as they continued for another thirty minutes or so when Trish felt the familiar sensation, and without warning started speeding up as a few seconds later, she grunted as rope after rope shot into the hungry womb of her mother, whom could only scream in delight as she tightened her hold of the dick inside her, trying to milk it as much as possible.

After a full minute, Trish slipped out as she hugged her mother from behind, whom was surprisingly still standing, holding on to the wall for support as the last position they were in was Doggy Style.

"T-That, was amazing" Trish exclaimed. Alice breathed hard as she looked at her daughter/lover. A loving smile appeared on her face as she said.

"Yes, Yes it was" she said as they stayed embraced for that for a few minutes.

 _ **(Lemon End)**_

OOO

When the night fell, Trish was still slightly awake in her bed as her lovers surrounded her, except for her mother whom was sleeping with her wife in their own room. Shira and the rest of the family apparently managed to overhear everything they did, and it left them quite hot and bothered, so Trish wasn't going to sleep directly, and after a couple of rounds with her harem, they managed to fall asleep while her sisters and her other mother used the sound to masturbate themselves to sleep as Shira had some fun with Alice.

Trish was now still awake as she stood up and with her nightgown, she walked towards the window as she saw the moon shine down upon her, and with a soft smile she stared at it and whispered.

"Never thought that there would be a kingdom on it so many years ago" she said as she recalled Darrien's memory's when suddenly.

"Yes, and now it will be your job to help and protect it as well" a male voice said, Trish looked behind her as she saw a man with a horse bottom stood in front of her, he had white hair with brown hair.

"Your Helios aren't you, I remember you from Darrien's memories" she said, the Pegasus man smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am the guardian of the Golden Crystal, which protects the dreams of many, and I have come for you Trish Highfield, to tell you about your duty's as the newest Sailor Scout" he said as he teleported himself to his home with Trish in tow, however he didn't really teleport, he offered Trish a ride on his back as he took of out of the window and then disappeared.

When they arrived, he gave a quick history lesson on the scouts which Trish listened to intensely, after that he said.

"Now, as my prince gave you his Right Of Cast, you are now the one whom controls the earth, making you the Sailor Scout of the Earth, do you think you can handle the responsibility young Trish" he said, his answer was a nodding Trish with fire in her eyes, making him chuckle as he gathered his magic and created a brown necklace.

"This will be your transformation item, to chance just say Earth Crystal Power, and you will transform, although given your A.I Partner, she might chance a few things to suit your needs, but that isn't important right now" he said as Trish thanked him as he hugged her and she returned the favor as he then transported her out with a smile.

"Good luck Trish, you're going to need it" he said as he trotted back and closed his eyes, getting some well needed rest as well as our young heroine.

Her story was just beginning.

 _ **And done, now this took a looooooong ass time to make, to put it simply, I didn't have the motivation and time to do this, as I had some new ideas stuck in my head, so yeah.**_

 _ **But I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, and I promise the next update will be for Beezlebub Princess, since now I have a general better idea of where I want to take that story, so be on the lookout for that, and I'll see you all later.**_

 _ **This is DOTO, Signing off!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc Trish and her appearance, all credit goes to the respective owners of their respective characters and their franchise.**_

 _ **Hello everyone, Its DOTO once again bringing you a new chapter of this story.**_

 _ **Not much else to say except that this chapter will introduce a bunch of familiar characters from earlier chapters, also a bunch of new ones will be introduced, also the separate lemons of the rest of the family will be coming later, but just so you all know, several weeks have passed and the rest of the family have now joined her harem.**_

"Hello" characters talking

'Hello' characters thinking

 **"** ** _What's up"_** Author notes and Duel monster description.

 **"** **Hello" supernaturals talking**

 **'** **Hello' supernaturals thinking**

 **Chapter 5. Responsibility and learning.**

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, I'M LATE….AGAIN?" was heard throughout the Highfield house as Trish was rushing towards the garage. A few weeks have passed as the family was busy getting ready to open their doors again after they have given their employees a vacation. But now the Inn/Boardhouse was almost ready to open again.

In those weeks, Trish had gotten the time to get to know her family better which resulted _**(Unsurprisingly)**_ in them joining Trish growing harem. Yes Harem that's what they kept calling it, and Trish tried many times to find another way to phrase it, but after several tries, she eventually gave up on that.

The rest of the family were either already gone or had gone off to prepare the arrival of the staff. Trish was dressed in her school outfit with her guitar on her back as she ran towards the garage, but not before she called out to Ember.

"Ember, please hurry up, were already late" she said, a response was heard from upstairs.

"I'm on my way Trish, wait just a moment" Ember said as she came running down the stairs in her human form. Which was a pale skinned young girl whom was as old as her younger sisters. She had curly short white/light blue hair with light blue eyes, she had her tail out behind her as she wore the school uniform, why did she wear it, well because she could that's why.

The other reason was that because in the weeks, they have been training together to get stronger, Trish had a bit of trouble still, but she made good process, thanks to the help of Ember and Cortana, in fact the reason she didn't want to be late today, was because she and some others were getting extra classes in the art of Pokémon training and more, and that was something she was looking forward to.

In the past weeks, Trish has been training with both Cortana and Helios in both her Armor Skills and Sailor Skills, which had helped her very much. She found out that since she was Sailor Earth, she could control the elements to a certain degree, and her physical strength increased a bit when she was in that form. If she were to classify herself, she would be an all-round fighter with a specialty in long and close range attacks.

But what she found really interesting and shocking to find out was that Ember had the ability to transform herself into a weapon for her to use, apparently this is a thing that they all can do, but they will only do so if they fully trust their partner. And when they do, they have accesses to either a weapon, or armor with specific powers that are a resemblance of them. Ember in this case was a small white whip with snowflakes decorating the handle, the whip was a smaller whip, but had the interesting ability to shoot out icicle projectiles and more. Which was a bit strange since Ember's normal form highly resembled a Kitsune, but Trish didn't really care at that point.

The two girls jumped into Trish's Subaru and she drove out of her house with high speed. Along the way, the two or rather Ember looked around, it was a complete different experience for her to look through the eyes of a human, to see and sense the things around her, Trish giggled a little as Ember heard this, she blushed and pouted, puffing up her cheeks, making Trish laugh a bit louder as she quickly kissed her head softly as Ember blushed and looked down with a soft look on her face. Trish only smiled when suddenly.

KABOOOOM

A loud explosion was heard as it was close by, the many cars either stopped directly or stepped on the gas and left. Trish and Ember stepped out of the car as they saw a gigantic alien/robotic being towering over them. The people screamed in panic as they ran as the being turned around and a melodic sound came from it. The two shared a look as Trish said.

"NOVA" she said as Ember nodded. The NOVA's were alien metallic beings that were a threat that humanity faced. The Pandora's were created to fight these beings as they were infused with Stigmata, which come from the NOVA, this is the source of power for the Pandora's like Sattelizer, Ganessa and the others she met.

The large being continued to float forward as it destroyed everything it saw, Trish nodded towards Ember as she nodded and materialized and turned into her weapon form.

"Cortana, suit up, its showtime" she said as Cortana appeared and nodded.

"Alright, Mjolnir Armor equipped" she said as she glow as Trish wore her Armor as Ember was in her left hand and her blade in her right hand. With an iron face hidden trough the mask, she jumped up and raced towards the being, while Cortana made a S.O.S call to the school.

 _At the School_

"Ma'am's, a NOVA was sighted in Duel Street, it's a Type-R and it's a single one" came from the command center that the school had, several figures of importance stood in that room as a grim expression was on their face.

"Understood, send out Chiffon, Ticy along with a few others, and eliminate the threat quickly" came from the voice of an experienced older woman.

She has long black hair, the left side done up in a braid and draped over her shoulder. She has a slender figure, which starkly contrasts with her superhuman strength as a Pandora. She wears a white religious attire with a matching habit that framed her slightly wrinkled face. This was Sister Margaret Lindman, a member of the Director's Circle of S.C.

Next to her stood Faragonda with the Winx club whom were slightly tensed at the situation.

In the room were also two Anthro Ponies. The one on the left had a white coat with a very slight pink tinge, purple eyes and a flowing violet, azure, green and cyan mane and tail, which were both flowing on their own, her white wings were folded up on her back as a single long horn stuck out from her head. She wore a regal outfit befitting one of her stature as it covered her necessary parts. Next to her was her younger sister and niece. Her name was Princess Celestia.

Her younger sister has a blue-violet coat, aquamarine eyes, and a flowing eternal mane that looked like to be made out of the stars and the night itself, her black regal clothing covered her impressive bust which were a little bit smaller then her sister, her eternal tail swayed behind her as her wings were folded up on her back. Her name was Princess Luna.

Their niece was a Pink Alicorn with a striped cream, dark pink and purple mane and tail, her wings were pink as well wich ended in purple, her eyes were the same color as her oldest aunt. Her name was Princess Cadence. With them were their most trusted friends and bearers of the Seven Elements of Harmony.

Also in the room was Tsunade with Shizune and some of her higher ups, as well as the other Kage and their higher ups.

And there were a few other people of importance in the Control center, but before even one of them could say anything, they got a message.

"Ma'am, there is a student of ours fighting the NOVA right now, she's protecting the fleeing masses of people" came from Yu-Mi Kim as Margaret gasped as the image came to live, and they were shocked to see Trish holding her own as the NOVA flung its arms around trying to kill the pedestrians.

"What the…that idiot, she must have been running late" Chiffon said as she was getting a bit worried, she knew that Trish had combat experience, but this was out of her league.

"Trish" the Winx gasped as they looked at their headmistress.

"Please, let us go, we can help her" Bloom pleaded, but Faragonda was against it.

"I'm sorry girls, but I can't let you all go, we already have backup on the way, we just have to believe that she can hold out for a little bit longer". She said but even she was worried, skilled or not this didn't retract the fact that Trish was in serious trouble.

"Tell the back-up that they need to double time it, tell them a student has been fighting the thing on her own, and needs help A.S.A.P" Margaret said as Yu-Mi Kim nodded and gave the order.

'Please, just hang on Trish' those that knew her well thought as they watched.

OOO

"DUCK" came the sound of Cortana as Trish narrowly avoided the metallic tentacle heading her way, she jumped back as she swung Ember around as she fired three large ice shards at them, hoping to pierce the armor.

"Dammit, this things though, but at least we got the people out, although I may need to find a new car though" she said as she remembered that her own vehicle was used against her as a projectile.

"No time for jokes now Trish, stay sharp" came the reply of her partners, she nodded as with great agility she ran between the arms and swung her blade, trying to cut the arm off, she managed to pierce the skin, but not enough to cut it off.

"Damm, this is getting me nowhere" she said as she suddenly was brought to her knees as a field of something appeared under her as the NOVA in front of her was crushed, and a new one took its place, but this one looked a lot different than the other.

It was much bigger, and more deadly than before, it now had massive flexible blade-like whip-arms and a powerful Freezing technique, with two heavy-particle beam generators.

"Oh…shit" she said as Cortana said.

"Trish, retreat now, that is a Type-S NOVA, the strongest type, and you can't defeat that thing on your own, fall back and rethink your strategy right now" Cortana informed as Ember said to her.

"Mistress, I do not want to fight that thing alone, do as Cortana says and fall back" she said as Trish didn't disobey their wishes and orders and fell back, jumping up with her increased abilities to the top of a building and jumped back. She was getting away when she heard.

"Trish, this is S.C, we have send back-up towards your location, sync up with them and work with them" Yu-Mi said over her radio comms.

"Understood HQ, I'm on my way" she said as she was in her 'soldier mode' as she called it, she still maintained her normal behavior, but in this 'mode' she carried out the commands of her superiors first and others.

The Duel spirits awoke as Trish quickly informed them what was happening, they nodded as they send energy and were getting themselves ready to fight as well.

The NOVA continued to rampage as it made a way over to S.C, Trish followed it from the shadows as she met up with her back-up.

"Trish, over here" she heard, she undid her helmet as she saw Chiffon signaling her. She rushed over as she stopped in front of her and Ticy and the rest of the back-up force.

"Student President?, Ticy?, are you the back-up" Trish asked as Ticy nodded as Trish saw a few more familiar faces, including Gannessa, Sattelizer, Kazuya and a few more Third-Year Pandora's.

"What's the situation" a red haired girl with a very cold attitude said as Trish glared but said none the less.

"It's a single S-Type, it slaughtered a R-Type whom I was fighting, I was outmatched so I had to run, command told me that back up was on the way, so I did the best I could to slow it down and rescue as many as I could" she said as the girls nodded alongside their Limiters.

"Then we should eliminate it as quickly as possible, before it reaches the school" a British blond young lady said as they nodded.

"Then lets divide and conquer, one group will distract while another will try to expose the core" a dark skinned woman said as she readied her weapons. A short petite girl nodded.

"That sounds good, how do we go about this Elizabeth?" another red haired girl said, Elizabeth, being the leader of this mission crouched down and said.

"Trish, you're with me and Sattelizer, along with Chiffon and Ticy, the rest of you will be the decoy, lure the NOVA towards us and try to damage it as much as possible, but no heroics from anyone, is that understood" she said as the girls nodded. They separated themselves in two groups as Elizabeth took control of the assault group, while Ingrid took control of the Decoy group as they jumped away.

"Trish, can you call upon your Duel Spirits to back us up" Elizabeth asked, Trish nodded in response, she smiled and nodded.

"Good, then things aren't as hopeless as they seems" she said as she then said.

"I want you to send two of them with the Decoy Group, to back them up in case things go wrong, then call three of them to help us, think you can do that" she said as Trish answered.

"I can do that Elizabeth, but I'll be left pretty exhausted after that, I'll need someone to help me then" she said. Ticy said.

"I'll protect you when you catch your breath" she said as Trish looked at her, then back at her commanding officer, Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Alright, then let's get ready" she said as they moved towards their location. Once they were at their position, Trish quickly called upon two Duel Spirits wich were ( _ **Buster Blader and a human form Red Eyes Black Dragon)**_.

She had black spikey styled hair that reached her upper back with red eyes, she wore black armor that covered parts of her front and her entire arms and legs as a pair of black dragon wings appeared behind her and a tail appeared.

"Go now, and return swiftly and safely to me" she said.

"Of course/Yes mistress" both spirits answered as they joined up with the Decoy force and left, Trish saw their cards and concentrated once more. This time she brought forth the _**Blue Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician Girl and Guardian Eatos.**_

Like Red Eyes, Blue Eyes had her hair done in her color, which was a combination of white and very light blue, which reached her lower back, almost reaching her hips, she had shining blue eyes and wore armor similair to Red Eyes, only her's was in her colors as her wings were folded up on her back as her tail rested behind her.

"Alright, let's get started" she said as the three nodded as they took up their positions, Trish fell back as she felt drained from summoning five Duel Spirits at once, Ticy was with her as Sattelizer joined her for a moment.

"Are you alright Trish?" she asked as Trish nodded, she was panting a bit as her breath was heavier, but overall she felt fine.

"Yeah, just a bit tired from fighting a NOVA and summoning five spirits at once, but overall I'm ok, I'll be ready in just a bit" she said, Satellizer nodded, but she stayed by her side, Ticy saw this and took over Satellizer's earlier position, so that they could talk to one another.

She looked at the blond/pink haired girl and kept staring, although the glances were subtle and few, there was much to her that interested Satellizer, not only that, there was also the fact that she had helped her with Gannessa, Miyabi and a couple of other instances. But their moment of peace was interrupted by a loud explosion as Elizabeth stood up and said.

"They're here, get ready ladies" she said as they nodded, Trish brought her mask back up as she equipped Ember in her left hand and her blade in her right, the three spirits readied themselves, Eatos drew her sword, Mana staff flared to live and Blue Eyes or Kisara as she was called readied her hands with her own magic.

The Decoy Group rushed towards them with their clothing slightly synched, but they were relatively alright. The NOVA was heavenly damaged as it looked like it was standing on its last legs.

"ALRIGHT, LETS END THIS, TRISH, OPEN US UP" Elizabeth commanded as Trish nodded and in a burst of speed, she disappeared and started running up its arms all the while she was whipping Ember around creating a circle of ice around her damaging the arms. Kisara and Mana fired their attacks as Mana fired a pink magic ball, and Kisara breathed in and fired a white laser at the being, Eatos went for its head and tried to blind it, which worked but she had to move out of the way immediately. The Pandora's drew their weapons as Sattelizer, Ticy and Chiffon sliced the NOVA as Elizabeth with her satellite like weapons fired at the large being, the Decoy group joined in and started to take care of its arms and beam generators.

"This is going well, Limiters, keep the Freezing field up, do not let it escape" Elizabeth said.

"RIGHT" came from several male and one female as they surrounded the thing from a safe distance. Trish kept running up its arms when suddenly.

WHACK

A smacking sound connected to her as she was flung into several buildings and stopped at a giant pillar which was the radio tower. A gasp of breath left her lungs as her armor de-materialized and she fell to the ground. The Pandora's and Spirits watched in shock as Ember dematerialized as well, and in her normal form, fell to the ground of well.

"TRISH" came from Sattelizer as she rushed towards her, but the NOVA was faster as its arms grabbed her and constricted both her and Ember, it then sang as it broke free from the Freezing field and moved slightly back.

"No, Trish" Kazuya muttered as she dropped her field from exhaustion as they stared at the being.

"YOU MONSTER, LET OUR MISTRESS GO RIGHT NOW" Kisara roared as she took her full form along with Mira, Buster Blader drew his blade as did Eatos and Mana readied her staff.

"Dammit, what do we do now Elizabeth" Ingrid said as they regrouped as they stared at it, they knew what it was doing, it was using Trish as a bargaining chip, so it was either her and Ember, or them.

"I don't know, but we can't act reckless" she said as the being sung again, but this time it sounded smug, almost insulting even.

 _Back at S.C_

"Dammit girls, calm down" Chifuyu said as some were panicking.

"But Miss, our childhood friend is knocked out and in the hands of a NOVA, we can't sit idly by and not do anything, were going to help her" Bloom said as her friends agreed.

"You can't, because if it senses your approach, whom knows what it will do to those two" she said.

"But still, we need to do something" Layla said.

"And we will, but not like this, now calm down, and let's try to think of something, Luna? Celestia? Any ideas" Margaret asked the two Pony Princesses.

"We can't rush in, because we don't know what it wants from Trish, that's for certain" Celestia begun.

"But sister, thou can't be saying that we should abandon Trish" she asked her older sister, the Elements and her niece stared at her as well, but Celestia smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no, I wouldn't think of it, in fact….you send out our reinforcements didn't you…..Hokage?" she said slyly to Tsunade whom could only grin as she said.

"Just keep watching" she said as her grin faded a bit, but she had the upmost confidence in them to rescue her lover.

 _Back to the fight_

'Dammit, to be caught off guard like that, how stupid of me' Trish grunted as she struggled against the restrains that the NOVA had over her, she was almost out of stamina and Ember was in danger as well, but she managed to escape its clutches by shrinking down to her normal form, and tried to free Trish, but was forced back.

Everybody just stared at the smug faced NOVA as it thought it had one over them.

"Dammit, we need to do something" Elizabeth muttered as Chiffon shook her head.

"Impossible, even if we tried attacking it all at once, it'll use Trish as a shield" she said.

"But we need to help her, whom knows what that NOVA will do to her" Kazuya said, she was absolutely terrified and livid right now, her only friend was in the hands of her sworn enemy, and she couldn't do a thing.

"I agree with Kazuya, we need to rescue her" Sattelizer said, she would be dammed to let the NOVA get away with her only friend and comrade, just when she was starting to get used to having Trish around her, she would tear that thing apart if it thought it could get away with this.

"For now, hold your positions, we will think of something" Chiffon said as she nodded, but it turned into a horrified look when the NOVA began squeezing Trish.

"GAAAAH" she screamed out in pain as her armor had already faded and Cortana was knocked out already, the metallic limb stared to put pressure on her body.

"TRISH!" Kazuya and Sattelizer, along with the spirits and Ember cried out.

"LET HER GO" Kisara and Mira roared as they each fired off an attack, but to their shock, the NOVA used Trish as a shield as she was hit full force.

"GAAAAH" she screamed again as she passed out from the pain, the NOVA only sang as it looked satisfied for some reason. The others were livid right now.

"How….dare….you" those that knew Trish very well muttered out, this sentence grew in volume and emotion as the NOVA was getting scared, along with those of the backup.

"HOW DARE YOU USE HER LIKE A SHIELD, I'L KILL YOU FOR THIS, YOU HEAR ME, YOU OVERGROWN METAL PIECE OF SHIT" they roared in anger as they were about to rush in when suddenly.

BANG

A loud sound was heard as the NOVA was actually pushed sideways as a black blur snatched Trish out of its hand and landed in front of the group.

"NOW" another voice sounded as two individuals were seen as they smacked the NOVA away a little.

"Wait what…whom are you people" Kazuya asked, the black blur and the one whom spoke out the command landed in front of them, the group widened their eyes when they saw whom they were.

"Momoyo, Rias!?" the group spoke out in shock.

The one carrying Trish was without a doubt Momoyo Kazehana, the black haired beauty from Trish's past. However the other was unknown to her, Trish slightly opened her eyes and saw whom rescued her.

She was a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin and blue-green eyes and a buxom figure, her most distinctive feature was her long beautiful crimson hair that reached down to her thighs, with a single hair strand, also known as a _ahoge_ sticking out form the top, she also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bang framing her face.

"What the…the Student Council?" Chiffon said, she recognized the familiar faces of the Student Council. Rias and Momoyo turned around, alongside they were joined by Medaka.

"Lady Tsunade send us to help you guys, and it looks like we are right on time" Momoyo said with a small grin as they nodded, she then looked at Trish with a fond smile.

"Still getting in trouble huh? Even after all these years, you never chance do you?" she said softly as she walked over to the group.

"Here, take care of her, bring her to the hospital in school, we will handle this" she said as Elizabeth said.

"Wait, this was our mission as well, can't we at least help" she said, Rias looked at them and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, but…" she was stopped mid-sentence when the limb came towards her, she turned around and was about to fire of a portion of her power when suddenly…..the limb was sliced in half. They gasped as Trish was standing there, with her sword drawn and Ember re-equipped, a look of pure rage in her eyes.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody uses me as a hostage and a human shield" she said calmly as she stepped forward, the group just looked at her like she had grown a second head, a deep purple aura surrounded her as it began to form around her blade.

"What the...where is this power suddenly coming from, it's incredible" Medaka said as the three looked at Trish in awe. Rias thought.

'This aura, I sensed it before somewhere, but I can't remember' she thought, she shook out of her thoughts as she said.

"No time to daydream, we need to finish this thing right here, right now" she said, the other two nodded. Medaka turned towards her two comrades that were still on the roof and said.

"Moka, Ageha, support Trish" she said as the two white haired girls nodded as they headed down and helped her.

"The rest of you, follow our lead" she said to the Pandora's as she turned toward the two dragons, the magician and two sword wielders.

"Can you help us as well" she said, they nodded without hesitation as Medaka smiled, which turned into a smirk as they headed for the NOVA, having the intent of brutally slaughtering the machine.

OOO

It didn't take long as the machine was quickly dealt with, but when it was done, it left quite the shock behind.

Trish whom was now at the Hospital resting up, now had a new addition to her body. There were now a total of ten Stigmata imbedded into her body, which were in a 5 by 5 cross shape on her back, this shocked them all greatly since normally it required a surgery or something similair to get them, but after they defeated the NOVA, its Stigmata floated over to the passed out Trish, and before anybody could do anything, they imbedded themselves into her.

Cortana had checked up on Trish after hearing what had happened, and so far, she could say that everything was going to be alright for her partner, she only needed some rest and would be up and at them before her special lesson.

Those whom knew Trish closely were relieved by this, especially the younger girls, as they wanted to visit her, but they were stopped by Tsunade, Shizune and a few other doctors. Reluctantly they headed back towards their class, but one could easily see the worry in their eyes.

Trish still lay on the bed unmoving, only her chest going up and down softly signaled that she was still breathing and alive. Ember was under the covers with her mistress as it was cuddled up close in her normal form.

A single woman was in the room at the moment as she watched over her.

She had green eyes and brownish red hair, she also has pointy elf-like ears that she hides underneath her hair to blend in with humans. She wore a white lab/doctor's coat with a pink top under it which showed a generous amount of cleavage. Her name was Ryoko Mikado.

"Hmm, everything seems to be alright with her" she muttered, she was surprised to hear from her colleague Tsunade that her lover had passed out after defeating a NOVA, she had talked about her younger lover some times over at break time, and Ryoko was getting interested in her, especially since Trish wasn't a 'normal girl', but then again, she wasn't a normal woman either.

She checked her clipboard when she heard Trish slowly starting to wake up as she saw the slight movement under the sheets.

"Hmmm, were am i?" she muttered, Ryoko looked at her as she saw her red eyes open, she smiled as she pushed Trish back in bed when she tried to sit up.

"You're in the hospital wing, you were knocked out after having the Stigmata planted in your back, the energy that expelled was the cause of you being knocked out, Ember stayed with you until you were better" she said as Trish looked at Ember whom was already awake as she smiled and licked her cheek wich brought a giggle out of Trish and Ryoko. The younger girl patted the Ice Fox on her head which Ember responded with a happy expression on her face and a cheer.

"I just need to run some things through with you, then you can go to your lessons again, which will be your Pokémon Training" she said, Trish nodded and together, they did the tests and Trish quickly redressed herself and left, thanking Ryoko with a bow and with Ember resting on her head, she ran to the Training fields. Ryoko smiled and waved, a smirk later replacing it.

"Trish Highfield huh?" she mumbled as she stared at the bed were she lay in.

"This is going to be more interesting than I thought" she said as she continued her work.

OOO

Meanwhile Trish was running to the open field that were marked with a well-drawn Pokéball, signaling that it was an arena were the Trainers could fight one another.

"Oh boy, I hope I'm not too late yet, I don't want to get my ass chewed out" she said as Cortana laughed from within her home inside the armband.

"Relax Trish, you're not too late yet, you have about seven minutes left to make it, plenty of time to get into another battle with a NOVA" she said teasingly, Trish rolled her eyes at her partners sense of humor.

"Har har, thanks Cortana" she said as she and the Duel Spirits laughed or giggled. But that stopped when Kisara said.

"Mistress, look out" she warned her, but it was too late as she collided with someone as Trish lay on the ground, with swirls in front of her eyes.

"Anyone got the license plate of that hit and run driver" she said in a daze as she heard.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry miss, I wasn't looking" she heard as Trish sat herself up and shook her head.

"It's ok, I wasn't watching as well…" the words died in her mouth as the memories of Darrien were active.

'Let's see here, blond hair done in pigtails and hoops, blue eyes, a bit of a klutz and a lateness habit…yup that's Sailor Moon or otherwise known as Serena Tsukino' she thought as she recognized Serena from her class.

"Serena, are you alright" Trish heard several voices say, she and Trish looked at the incoming group.

'Hmm, those girls are the rest of the Sailor Scouts' she thought as Cortana and the Duel Spirits nodded, having read her thoughts.

In front of her were as followed: Serena Tsukino, Amy Anderson, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Amara Tenoh, Michelle Kaioh, Hotaru Tomoe, Trista Meioh and Rini.

"Hey, your Trish Highfield aren't you?" Lita asked as she helped Trish up along with Mina, while the others helped Serena up.

"Yeah that's me, but how do you know me?" she asked.

"We are in the same class as you, and we saw your little scuffle with that Pandora and the NOVA, not bad for a new student" Raye said as Trish only bashfully laughed as she scratched her head. She then looked at the clock and was shocked to see that she only had one minute left to get to her class.

"OH CRAP" she exclaimed as this shocked the Scouts but looking at the clock, they were brought out of their conversations as well as they all rushed towards the field. They were racing through the halls and down the stairs as they were almost to the training grounds, Trish saw an open window wich was close to the ground.

"This way" she said as she jumped out of the window and landed on the ground as this shocked the scouts, but they smiled and did the same as Serena helped Rini as she carried her and jumped down as Rini cheered.

They smiled as they were a wee bit tired from it as they looked around and saw their new classmates for this class.

"We aren't late yet are we?" Amy asked, they saw that the rest of the class were still waiting, so they assumed they were on time.

"It seems we made it in time, thank goodness" Amara replied, the girls released a relieved breath as they heard.

"Hmph, so you're here as well huh?" they heard a guy say, Trish looked up and to her displeasure, she saw the familiar face of the Emo-wonder known as Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yeah" she simply replied when she saw that another boy had joined Sasuke, and from the look of things, he seemed to be a friend of him.

The boy had short purple hair with a slight tanned skin with purple eyebrows and black eyes, he wore a purple jacket with a dark green shit under it, the jacket had black sleeves and purple cuffs, he wore a pair of dark grey pants and purple/black shoes, he had the same expression on his face as Sasuke, wich was one of arrogance. His name was Paul.

"Hmm, you're a new trainer aren't you?" he said as he pointed towards Trish, she nodded as Ember looked at the scene unfolding atop of Trish's head.

"Yes, and this is my partner Ember" she said as the Alola Vulpix greeted him, but was met with a disapproving stare.

"She's weak, with her you will never be truly strong like us" he mocked the Vulpix as this angered her and Trish along with the scouts, they saw that Sasuke was smiling and next to him was a Deino, next to Paul was a cocky looking Elekid.

"You have your own interpretation of strength, and I have mine" she replied smoothly, not wanting to make a ruckus here, since they were already kind of late, the two boys only scoffed and walked away.

"Well, they seem to like you Trish" Lita said with heavy sarcasm in her tone, Trish only nodded and sighed. But before she could say anything, they saw that their instructors were already there.

"Alright everyone gather, we are going to start class now" the familiar voice of Diantha said as her ever faithful Gardevoir was next to her, Trish eyes widened and she smiled, Diantha and Gardevoir saw her and send a small wave back, before returning to her professional state.

"Alright class, I am Diantha, one of the S.C Champions and Instructors here, next to me is my Gardevoir, we will teach you along with a few others how to train and fight alongside your Pokémon" she started as she was joined by a bunch of others, they were all the Gym Leaders from the first gen to the seventh gen, along with the elite four and Champions.

"Alright then everyone, listen up, we are going to teach you all how to work together with your Pokémon's even better than before" Flint stated as he and his Infernape were standing side by side, the other gym leaders/elite four's or champions all had their Pokémon with them as well.

Soon the class was either busy battling one another with their Pokémon in either their normal form or weapon form. Trish was one of the few whom were training with their Pokémon against nobody.

"Alright Ember, Ice Shards lets go" she said as Ember jumped up and fired a volley of seeking ice shards at the trees were she had set up targets, the shards flew in several directions as they did hit their targets, although some were a bit off, but none the less, it was a good try.

"Well done girl" she said as Ember cheered, but that changed when she was forced to avoid a Thunderbolt as it came really close to hitting her. They searched around and saw that it was Paul and Sasuke with a cocky smirk on both their faces.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she stated, the two scoffed as Sasuke said.

"you aren't worthy of her power, only one's like us whom are elite's should have the strongest Pokémon in existence, so hand her over" he stated as Ember growled defensively as some of the onlookers were shooting dirty looks towards the boys, a few gym-leaders were about to step in when they heard.

"Brother, Paul, what are you two doing" a female said, Sasuke and Paul scoffed as Trish saw whom helped her.

The girl had stark raven black hair and onyx eyes, much like Sasuke, her body was of light color and she was about Trish's age, if not a year older. She had a healthy figure with a cup size smaller breasts then Trish, she wore a loose open white top with bandage's covering her breast, but still showing a bit of cleavage, she wore dark blue ANBU styled pants and sandals, the Uchiha fan was imprinted on her back.

"Back off sis, this has nothing to do with you" Sasuke sneered, she only scoffed as she and her Pokémon stood next to Trish.

"Alright, then how about this little brother, you and Paul versus me and Trish, whomever wins is the one that Ember will stay with, is that alright with you Trish?" she asked as Trish looked at Ember whom nodded, she nodded back.

"Tsk, this will be all too easy" he said as the two called upon their Pokémon.

"Elekid, stand by for battle"

"Deino, lets crush them"

Paul had his Elekid, while Sasuke had a Dragon with him.

It was a small blue quadrupedal Pokémon with black fur covering its head and neck, concealing everything but its mouth from view. The fur around its neck also has six purple spots encircling it, which resemble bruises. The hair on the top of its head takes the shape of a single small horn. It also has a short tail that appears to be bitten off. As it is blind, it will bite at and eat anything that moves, and it has the vigor and energy to bite constantly and without stopping. It never stops biting, making it dangerous to approach without taking precautions. It will also ram anything, ensuring that it always has bruises all over it.

"Let's do this Ember" Trish said as the Alola Vulpix readied herself.

"Come to me, Kiria" she said as a small blue otter like Pokémon appeared next to Ember.

"Here, take it, you might need it" she said as she had her hand out, and in it was a Pokedex, Trish smiled and took the Pokedex as it registered the four Pokémon, when it landed on Oshawott, it begun to describe her.

Oshawott is a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon. It has a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. Oshawott's eyes are dark and its dark orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval. Several freckles cover its cheeks which may be premature whiskers, and two pointed teeth can be seen when it opens its mouth. The light blue fur on its body forms bubble shapes around its neck. Its arms are white and rounded, while its feet are dark blue with three toes each. It also possesses a rudder-like dark blue tail. It carries a pale yellow seashell called a "scalchop" on its belly. This shell is made of the same material as its claws, and is used for both battle and cracking hard berries.

"I see, by the way, you didn't tell me your name" she said, the older Uchiha smiled and said.

"My name is Sasuki Uchiha, and I am his twin sister, second child of the Uchiha Clan, and that is my partner Kiria" she said as the two Pokémon's greeted each other.

"Alright then, I guess I'll be the referee for this fight" Cynthia said as Trish stared at the woman in question.

She was a tall, slender young lady. She has long, wavy, creamy blonde hair and small gray eyes, black straight leg trousers, a long black coat with a V neck and black fur rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, probably used as a fastener, she also dons a black top underneath. Her outfit is finished with black kitten heels and a yellow stripe on each shoes. For accessories she wore a large, black feathery ruff around her neck with 2 hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped object conjoined with a pale yellow stripe. This was Cynthia, one of the Pokémon Champions of S.C.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Paul versus Trish Highfield and Sasuki Uchiha….BEGIN" she stated.

"Alright, Ember, start off with Powder Snow" she said as Ember jumped up and released a hail of snow towards the two Pokémon.

"Avoid it, then use Thunderbolt on that Oshawott" Paul ordered as his Elekid avoided the incoming storm as Deino jumped away. The Thunderbolt reached Ember quickly but she was saved by Kiria as Sasuki ordered a Water Gun to draw the electricity in.

"Thanks Sasuki" she thanked her, Sasuki nodded as she said.

"No problem, now Kiria, attack Deino with Razor Shell" she said as Kiria grabbed her shell as it transformed into a water blade like construct as it striked at the Dragon-Type Pokémon whom was firing several dark rings at her, which signaled it using Dark Pulse.

"Ember, use Ice Shard on Elekid" she said as the shards flew at Elekid scoring a hit, this was followed up by a Quick Attack as Elekid skidded back. Paul gritted his teeth as he said.

"Don't take that, now stand up and use Thunderpunch on her" he commanded as Elekid jumped to his feet and his arm was coated in lightning, which was then surrounded in dark rings as Paul saw that Sasuke had ordered his Deino to use Dark Pulse.

The combined attack slammed into Ember, which in turn was sent flying towards Kiria, the two collided as a Thunderbolt struck them afterwards.

"EMBER/KIRIA" the two girls said as out of the smoke, the two Pokémon's slowly stood up as they were feeling the impact of that combined attack, the electricity coursed through them signaling that they were paralyzed, but they had determent expressions on their face.

"Give up already, they are no match for our Elite Pokémon" Sasuke said arrogantly as his Deino looked more than ready to attack as Elekid and Paul had a smug expression on their face.

"Ember, you still good to go" Trish asked, Ember turned her head around and nodded, Sasuki asked Kiria the same thing, and she got the same answer, the two shared a look as they nodded with a grin on their faces, this surprised the two boys along with the spectators.

"Ember, use Hail" she simply said as Ember drew her head up as a small cry echoed out as this darkened the sky's as dark clouds drew overhead, they stared up as snow and hail fell upon the field, shrouding the field, this damaged both the electric type and the dragon type, the water type felt a small tinge of pain, but since she was part water, an element that was used to create ice, it wasn't as painful.

Ember glowed a blue outline as it disappeared as quickly as Kiria was surrounded in blue aura, signaling that her ability Torrent was active.

"Tsk, this battle is as good as ours, Elekid, Thunderbolt now" Paul ordered as the attack was send their way, but to their surprise, Kiria jumped back as Ember easily avoided it with her eyes closed.

"What the…Deino, use Incinerate" Sasuke ordered as several fireballs were launched towards Ember as she avoided some as two were shot out of the sky thanks to Kiria whom used a Water Gun to dispel them, the two Pokémon were hit once again thanks to the hail.

"Why can't we hit you" They gnarled out in frustration, Trish laughed as Ember fired Ice Shards at them, which hit them, this was followed by a duel Water Gun.

"Ember's ability is Snow Cloak, which raises her evasion when she is in a hailstorm" she said as Ember continued to easily avoid the incoming attacks while slowly hammering away at their opponents health, the two stumbled as Ember and Kiria nodded towards one another, their Trainers did the same.

"Kiria, use Razor Shell" Sasuki said as Kiria ran towards them with her shell being coverd in water.

"Ember, use Icy Wind on the Razor Shell" she said as Ember blew a breath of cold air at the Razor Shell, this had the effect of instantly freezing it as Kiria gathered her speed as she sliced at them in quick succession as she landed behind them as the ground exploded as smoke enveloped the Elekid and Deino.

A few minutes passed as the smoke cleared as they saw that both Paul's and Sasuke's Pokémon were out cold.

"Both Elekid and Deino are unable to battle, the victors are Ember and Kiria, this means that both Trish and Sasuki win!" Cynthia called out as the two girls cheered and shared a high five with a massive grin on their faces as Ember was catched by Trish a moment later as was Kiria and they hugged and cheered.

The two boys scoffed with anger in their eyes, this look was shared with their Pokémon as they fired their strongest attacks at them. Cynthia along with the onlookers were gasping as the two widened their eyes, Trish wanted to grab her blade when suddenly…..the ball of fire shrouded in electricity was knocked away.

"What the…" Trish said surprised as suddenly a cry was heard as a Pokémon appeared in front of them.

It was a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes. It stands on its toes instead of its entire foot. It is sensitive to a special type of energy called Aura; however, it does not have the ability to fully use these powers, although it can still emanate these waves to communicate and sense them, albeit only in ripples. Like almost all Fighting-type Pokémon, it naturally has superhuman strength, stamina, and endurance and is capable of making long journeys on foot in a short amount of time. It is a playful, energetic, and loyal Pokémon.

"Ri-Riolu" the now identified as Riolu cried as it smacked the ball away with two glowing fists, one incased in flames, the other incased in lightning.

"A Riolu, but what's it doing here" Cynthia said as her own Lucario watched the scene, she along with her own mistress were very interested in what her pre-evolution was doing here.

The little Riolu turned towards Trish it motioned for her to come towards her, she did so as Trish kneeled in front of the little Aura Pokémon.

"You want to fight with me, against them?" she said, Riolu nodded as it glared at the two, being a fighting type, she always enjoyed a good fight, but for the little Riolu, it meant that the fight had to be honorable, and it saw that these two Trainers alongside their Pokémon, had no honor what so ever, but when it looked at Trish, she saw the complete opposite. It thought that if it was to team up with this human, it could grow stronger than ever before, and someday it could be strong enough to stand against a legendary, for that was her dream.

"Tsk, you aren't worthy to face them" Sasuke said as he recalled his Pokémon, Paul did the same as they walked away, trying to be cool, but they were severely pissed. Sasuki and Trish watched them walked away as did their Pokémon and the ref and their teachers.

"Well, I guess this concludes the battle, now get ready for the next lesson" Roxanne said as the students nodded as the Riolu looked at Trish whit her paw stretched out to her, Trish smirked as she threw her Luxury Ball up and the Riolu jumped up and tapped it. The ball shook three times and then clicked, Ember cheered as Trish smiled.

"Welcome to the team…Reya" she said as she released Reya as she stood next to her with a smile as she walked back as she continued to listen and train, all while making friends with the Scouts.

The training was going well for Trish and the others as she learned things about the Pokémon she never knew before, she also trained with Ember in her normal form and weapon form, whom she could now use with much more ease, almost like it was a second nature to her, which surprised her and others. She also gained Reya's weapon form, which were a pair of dark blue/black gauntlets, which had the ability to let her use the same Aura that all Riolu and Lucario could use, which was pretty awesome, but there was a side effect, that being that it drained her quickly, she could only fire about three to five Aura Blasts before she felt drained, but Cynthia told her that the longer she would train with Reya, the easier it would become to use.

All in all, it was an interesting day for her, and it turned even more interesting at the end of the lesson. She was about to head to her next class with her normal classmates when she heard her name.

"Trish Highfield, would you come with us please?" she heard, she turned around and saw to her surprise that it was Chiffon Fairchild whom spoke that, next to her was her assistant/friend Ticy.

"Umm sure but why?, I didn't do anything wrong did it?" she asked, the two shook their heads as Ticy had a reassuring smile on her face, with Chiffon being the same.

"No, but it involves your Stigmata, so please come with us, we will tell you more once we are at Sister Margaret's office" Ticy spoke, she nodded and left with the two, leaving her classmates and friends confused at what had just happened.

"Her Stigmata? Do they mean the attack from earlier" Musa asked the girls as they were joined by the Scouts.

"Stigmata? What are those again?" Rini asked, not fully understanding the situation.

"Stigmata are small cylinder like objects which come from the NOVA. Pandora's are woman from all over the world with these Stigmata in them, allowing them to combat the NOVA. Once implanted, they gain superhuman levels of strength, agility, flexibility, speed, durability and more, plus it gives them several unique ability of their own, such as the Tempest Turn or Acceleration Turn and more" Tecna explained.

"It also grants them a weapon to combat the NOVA, however, no weapon is the same, and it's based of the person itself, and since Trish has ten of them, her weapon could be extremely powerful" Amy continued the explanation.

"So she has to be registered as a Pandora now, I wonder what that will do to her" Flora asked. This drew the eyes of the others upon her as she explained.

"What I mean is that with all her powers and ability's, would she not get really tired or overload herself, I mean she is only human after all" she said, they thought it over but Bloom said.

"I don't think that will happen" she stated, the girls looked at her this time.

"Why not, surely one human cant contain all that power, she has her Mjolnir Armor and weapon, the Duel Spirits, her two Pokémon Partners, now her Aura and her Pandora ability's, she would have to be someone pretty special to contain all of it" Serena asked, to which Bloom smiled.

"And she is special, in the time that I have seen her here on school, I saw that she was someone special, even more so then she was when we were younger, I have a feeling that she has only just begun to become strong, and that we are in for many more surprises" she stated confidently, fully believing in her old childhood friend, the Winx looked at one another as a smile broke out, they nodded as Bloom said.

"Trust me on this, there is no one stronger then Trish Highfield" she said, the Scouts looked at one another.

"If you believe it so, then we will wait and see, but I do believe that you may be right" Michelle said as they continued onwards to their class.

OOO

Trish was walking with Chiffon and Ticy in relative silence towards the office of Sister Margaret, the two experienced Pandora's had explained to her what they were going to do, and Trish was shocked to hear, but ready to take on the responsibility's.

They stood in front of the door as Chiffon knocked on the door, they heard "Enter" from the other side, so they stepped through with a calm façade on their face, although Trish was slightly nervous.

"Ah, Chiffon, Ticy. Glad to see you two got her here as quickly as you could" she said with a smile, the two Pandora's smiled and bowed.

"It was no problem headmistress" Chiffon said as the headmistress stood up as she looked at Trish.

"You know why I had them call you right?" she asked, Trish swallowed the spit that had gathered in her throat and nodded nervously.

"Y-Yes ma'am, because of my Stigmata right?" she said, Margaret nodded as she motioned for Trish to follow her as Chiffon and Ticy followed.

"That's right, because you have ten Stigmata implanted in you, you're officially a Pandora now, but you aren't registered yet, this is what we will be doing right now, we are going to check your Volt Weapon and if the Stigmata are implanted right into you" she explained as Trish nodded, they were now in a high-tech room that would make Tecna salivated, it was full of state of the art, almost alien like technology.

"Now then, Trish please drop your shirt and bra, so that we can have easy access to your Stigmata". She said as Trish blushed a bit but nodded, she sat on the bed as Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Smith entered as Trish looked at the Headmistress and then towards the two teachers.

"They are going to examine you, to see if everything is alright" she said as Trish nodded. Elize smiled and putted a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Trish, nothing weird or bad is going to happen, this will be over quick, alright" she said, Trish nodded and breathed out in relief.

"Right, first thing first, turn around and lets us look at the Stigmata themselves" Yu-Mi said as Trish did just that, the five woman saw that her Stigmata were imbedded in her in a cross formation, similair to the cross of the Christian Religion.

"Interesting, are you a Christian by any chance?" Yu-Mi asked. Trish looked at her and answered.

"No, why?" she said, Yu-Mi shook her head, signaling that it wasn't anything important. Elise grabbed a small device as she placed it softly on her Stigmata, which made Trish shiver a bit.

"Don't worry, were just going to look them over, and take a small bit of blood for analyzing" she said, Trish nodded as Elize continued, the tube was quickly filled with Trish blood, but not too much, a screen popped up with genetic information of Trish.

"Interesting, we will check this over later" she said as Yu-Mi nodded, after that Yu-Mi handed her partner a different tool, which they could use to examine the Stigmata.

Trish felt a bit of pain as the needle was plugged into the Stigmata as it started to tweak a bit.

"Stay calm Trish, this will be over quick" Chiffon said, voicing her support as Ticy sat next to her with a comforting hand on her own. Trish looked at the two girls and nodded, with a relieved look on her face.

After a few minutes, Elize pulled the device away as she found out that the Stigmata were almost completely in sync with Trish's own DNA and body.

"Alright, you can get dressed now" she spoke as Trish did that and readjusted her top, Yu-Mi grinned and said.

"Now comes the fun part, were going to see what kind of Volt Weapon you possess" she spoke as Trish had a look of excitement on her face, Chiffon and Ticy smiled and giggled softly at each other, finding some enjoyment in seeing Trish like this.

"Alright, when you're ready, hold out your arm and repeat after me" she said, Trish did as she was told as she stood up, with some encouragements from her Spirits and Cortana, along with Ember and Reya whom had been quit for the entire duration. She held out her arm as Yu-Mi spoke.

"Alright repeat after me. Volt Weapon Deploy" she said as Trish nodded, she closed her eyes and focused, a thin layer of blue up drafting energy surrounded her as she spoke softly but firmly.

"Volt Weapon Deploy" she said as the energy rose as it materialized in her right hand, she opened her eyes and called out the name of her weapon.

"ENDBRINGER" she called out as a Bastard Sword appeared in front of her, it hand a black handle wrapped in brown leather, the guard and pummel had a Dragonic design to it, the pummel was a black blunted dragon head with two ruby's in them, acting as decorated eyes. The guard were based on the wings of the fabled beast, which earned her a lot of respect from her Dragonic Duel Monsters, since they felt a connection to the blade. The blade itself was magnificent to look at. It was colored in black and crimson, with a sharp end which gleamed in the light, it was smooth and straight-lined, with not a single imperfection to been seen with the normal naked eye. It was also decorated with white tribal like markings of two dragons almost flying upwards to the end of the blade. _**(If anyone wants to make a picture of the blade, just PM me, it would be really awesome to see).**_

"WOW" they all exclaimed as Trish looked at her new blade.

" **Well, well, well. It looks like we know with what being she is the best associated with"** Kisara said in a smug tone as Mira along with some of the other dragons were acting all high and mighty, which resulted in several of the other spirits having anime faced pissed off expressions, which ended up in a small, but harmless brawl within the family.

Trish sweat dropped as Chiffon looked at her.

"Are you alright Trish?" she asked, the blond/pink haired girl looked at her Pandora friend and nodded.

"Yeah, just a little squabble in the family, nothing to serious" she said as she mentally commanded them to knock it off, which resulted in the dragons being served a good old tongue lashing, all the while it looked like they were a bunch of kids being scolded, wich in itself was pretty hilarious.

"Anyway, since we now know what your Volt Weapon is, I think it is high time to formally welcome you into the ranks of the Pandora" Yu-Mi spoke as headmistress Margaret stepped through the doors.

"Indeed, now then Trish, if you would follow me, we can formally give you a place among the Pandora" she said as Trish nodded and followed her, along with the two older Pandora and the two Third-Year Pandora's.

When they reached the center, Trish looked in awe at the room, like the room before this, it was a high tech room as well. Margaret smiled as she stood on a platform and said.

"Alright Trish, stand in the Capsule you see before you, it will scan you which will allow us to place you in the system, this will mean that after this, you are an official Pandora, and you will be called to arms when the need arises, do you still wish to continue" she asked, Trish only nodded and took her place within the capsule, and in a matter of minutes it was done.

"Well done Trish, I welcome you as our newest Third-Year Pandora, I expect great things from you" she said as Trish smiled and nodded.

"Right ma'am, I won't disappoint you" she said as Margaret smiled.

"I know you won't, now then, it's about time for you to head back to class, Miss Fairchild, Miss Phenyl. Would you escort her back" she asked as the two Pandora's nodded as they walked with her back to her class.

When they were back in class, and as soon as the bell rang, Trish was swarmed by her friends as they wished to know what the deal was exactly. Trish sweat dropped as the many stares of curiosity and some of worry were on her, she sighed and explained what had happened the rest of the day, needless to say, the large group was shocked to hear that Trish was now a Third-Year Pandora.

"Wow" was all that Roxy could exclaim. The rest of the girls were in the same boat as her, Trish only smiled sheepishly as she turned towards Kazuya and asked.

"So, you made the switch huh?" she asked, the blue haired girl nodded as she showed her Volt Weapon to the group.

"Yes, I want to be able to help others, and staying as a female Limiter wasn't going to help me in the long run, so I asked Headmistress Margaret to make me into a Pandora. This way I can follow the path of my sister and help more people" she said as Trish nodded. She knew of Kazuya's deceased sister Kazuha Aoi, the Hero of the 8th Nova Clash. The group nodded as they all knew of one of the legendary Pandora's.

"Alright Class, break's over, let's continue" Benitsuba said as the group dispersed as class continued.

OOO

"I'm home!" Trish exclaimed as she undid her shoes as she walked through the large entrance hall. She looked around and saw that her former house was completely absorbed by the Inn/Boardhouse, it was now serving as the family's private chamber.

"Welcome back, mistress" a voice exclaimed as Trish looked in shock and joy as she saw a familiar face.

Phala Enopsis was a young girl with white skin and long silver hair and light blue eyes, she wore a pink/purple maid outfit, she had her hair done in twin pigtails that were held together by two pink/yellow ribbons, she wore a maid's headband around her head and had two braids with a yellow ring in them tying the two up, with a mid-long skirt with white frills, she wore long white knee socks and pink shoes, on her ankles were tied two diamond shaped bands of some sort, there was also a giant purple/pink/yellow bow tied to her back holding everything together. _ **(She's from a free game called Flower Knight Girl, search Nutaku and you'll find her in that game).**_

"PHALA" she cheered as she gave the maid a welcoming tight hug, wich the maid later returned with a soft one. She was one of the many maids that helped around the house.

"It's good to see you again mistress, the rest of the staff has missed you as well" she said as she escorted her to the kitchen, were she saw a bunch of familiar faces from her 'first' life.

"No way, you guys are here!?" she said as she saw Souma and the rest of the aforementioned chefs. She greeted them all with either a hug or high-fives.

"It's great to see you guys again" she begun in a friendly tone, but that quickly turned into one of rage, as a pissed of look appeared on her face.

"BUT WHY DID YOU GUYS KEPT ME IN THE DARK ABOUT BEING FROM THIS PLACE HUH!?" she exclaimed as some covered their eyes.

"We didn't know that you would be living here at the time you came here, plus we were in service to Lady Ryusen and Lady Highfield before you came here Trish" Soma said, trying to ease his old friend. Trish looked at the red-haired boy and then to the rest, seeing them either nod or smile/grin at her, she sighed and said.

"Alright, I forgive you guys" she spoke, the chefs cheered as a smile came onto her face.

"Alright then…what's on the menu guys?" she asked as she stroked up her sleeves as they begun on cooking, with Erina and Alice taking control and steering them on. Senzaemon watched over her granddaughter and niece as a small smile came on his face.

'it's good to have her back' he thought as they continued to cook, while Phala ordered the maids to deck the table, with them being helped by Trish's family and lovers.

A little while later, the chefs along with the maids and the family, were seated as they were all busy chatting and eating, some jokes were made as everyone was having a great time, the two Pokémon were enjoying their meal as the spirits interacted with the family as well.

"So, you're a Pandora now huh sis?" Crystal said as Trish nodded.

"Yup, happened this morning to, after that crazy fight with that NOVA, I'll be glad to be alive" she said, making the group look at her and nod, they all had a smile on their face.

"Anyway, if you ever want to learn a bit more, you just come to me alright lil sis" she said, Trish looked at her second oldest sister and nodded. She remembered that Crystal was one of the strongest Pandora's from this generation, so strong in fact that she could easily operate without a Limiter, which was really unusual to hear off in this time and age.

"Well, off to bed with you Trish, you'll have a few though months coming up, isn't that right Felicia?" the mothers said with a grin on their face as Trish turned towards her first Lover with a confused look on her face as Felicia scowled towards the two mothers as she laughed sheepishly towards her younger Lover.

"W-Well I...Uhh may have ummm requested your help with something" she stuttered as she explained it to the best to her ability. When she was done, there was a moment of silence for a moment when it was broken by a combined scream.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

 _ **AAAAND DONE. Whew, after a few weeks of not writing anything, I'm happy to have this one done by now.**_

 _ **And I have a little announcement. I'm going to put Beelzebub Princess on Hiatus for a bit, for one simple reason.**_

 _ **I have other ideas in my mind that I want to write, so I will be focusing on that first before I continue with my first story. Now you guys/girls will not have to worry about me abandoning that story, because I will not, I promise you that I won't abandon a story, I will finish it…someday.**_

 _ **Anyway, that is all, I hope you all have a wonderful day….oh and a late Happy New Year to you all.**_

 _ **This is DOTO. Signing off!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc Trish and her appearance, all credit goes to the respective owners of their respective characters and their franchise.**_

 _ **Hello everyone, it's me once again bringing you a new chapter.**_

 _ **Now before we get started, I want to make this very clear. I DON'T OWN SHIT IN THIS FIC. You may be thinking why I would say this again, well that's because I plan on introducing a few real-life characters into this story of mine. So I have to make sure that it doesn't get taken down or anything like it.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**_

Hello" characters talking

'Hello' characters thinking

 **"** ** _What's up"_** Author notes and Duel monster description + Weapon and ability's being used.

 **"** **Hello" supernaturals talking**

 **'** **Hello' supernaturals thinking**

 ** _Chapter 6. Arise, The Victoria Guard part 1. A tournament for the ages is coming!_**

"I still can't believe it" Trish said in a shocked tone of voice. Here she was, currently flying in a luxury private plane with her first girlfriend and lover, the Victoria Secret Model and former thief, Felicia Hardy, whom had a small smile on her face. She knew for a fact that Trish hasn't been on a plane before, even more so, she knew that she hasn't been on a private jet before.

This one belonged to herself thanks to her current carrier and her former occupation. Even though she was more than happy to be a Stealth Instructor at S.C, the model work was pretty fun as well, even though she had to go away for a long time at some times, she would always manage to stay in contact with her family and friends.

"Still surprised I see" Diantha asked as she found the look on Trish's face enjoyable. Gardevoir had a small smile on her face as well. Trish looked at the two models and the Pokémon as her own were resting, with Ember on Trish's lap as Reya lay against her leg.

"Y-Yes, I didn't think I would be on a private jet of all things" she said as she playfully glared at her girlfriend. "You could have told me earlier though, instead of the night before" she continued. Felicia only smiled embarrassed.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for you" she said, Trish sighed and placed a loving kiss on her cheek as a small blush appeared on the white/blond haired supermodel.

"It is, thank you dear" she said as Diantha looked at the couple with slight envy in her eyes, she smiled none the less, Gardevoir laid a supporting hand on her shoulder. Diantha smiled when the captain's voice exclaimed.

"We will be landing in Mirror Rome very shortly, please fasten your seatbelts as we will prepare for landing" the voice spoke as they nodded, the two Trainers retreated their Pokémon's for a bit as they fasten their seatbelts, Trish adjusted her white tie.

"Still getting used to the new outfit?" Felicia asked as Trish nodded.

A few weeks ago, a new rule was put in motion. The students could wear whatever they wanted, as long as it wasn't anything that could be seen as scandalous, however some of them had to have one thing, and in case of Duelists, they would have to wear something that represented their status, being it from Slifer Red, Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue. Trish was given Slifer Red, even though her skills were above that, she thought that Crowler had it out for her, but she didn't argue, red was one of her favorite colors, so she didn't mind.

She was wearing a hoodie/coat that was yellow in color with black lines traveling up the arms, a sleeveless/backless undershirt wich was black in color with a white tie that had the image of Sliver the Sky Dragon on it. She also wore now thigh fitting blue jeans wich showed off her rear and legs really well. She also wore brown sneakers now.

"You look good though, the tie is a really nice touch though, and it brings out your 'assets'" she said with a teasing grin as Trish blushed and tried to cover up her chest with her coat.

"Pervert" she muttered, Felicia smiled and hugged her, laying her head atop of Trish's.

"But I'm your pervert aren't i?" she said, Trish nodded as she quickly lay a small peck on those oh so kissable lips of her.

Diantha looked at the scene in front of her as an unknown feeling surfaced, she looked away as she stared out the window. She knew the feeling all too well

'Jealousy huh?' she thought, she sighed softly and shook her head. Even though she was worldwide renowned for her skills as a Champion, and her looks as a model, she couldn't find anyone to be her special somebody. Sure she had admirers, but she saw the looks of lust they send her way. She glanced at Trish whom was in conversation with Felicia about certain things. A small blush was on her face. She had her eyes set on the young blond/pink girl for a while now, but hadn't found the courage yet to confess.

'At least not yet, but that will come soon' she thought as she gained a small but noticeable smile, one that Trish managed to spot.

"Diantha, why are you smiling like that" she asked, the older model was brought out of her thoughts as she shook her head.

"Ah, nothing special, just thinking some stuff" she said as Trish nodded, however Felicia managed to spot the look of longing on her fellow models face, and it wasn't hard for the former thief to recognize it, hell she wore that look almost every day when she thought about her lover.

After a half an hour or so, the plane landed in Leonardo da Vinci International Airport. The three girls walked out as a car was waiting for them, a gentleman in formal outfit was waiting for them.

"Ah, Felicia, Diantha. It's so wonderful to see you again" he spoke in a gentle voice, the three shared their greetings with kisses on each cheek.

The man was wearing a black tuxedo with black dress shoes and black pants and a white undershirt and a small black tie.

"Ah, and you must be Trish Highfield, the special bodyguard for our tour" he spoke, Trish nodded with a smile as the two shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, the name is Leslie Wexner, the CEO of Victoria Secret" the elder gentleman spoke, Trish nodded as he escorted them towards the limo that was prepared for them. They stepped in as Trish's eyes widened as she saw the luxurious inside, it had a small bar, a surround sound system, comfy looking seats, even a small TV-Screen.

"Wow" was all the young girl could say as she took a seat, Leslie chuckled in amusement as Felicia and Diantha giggled. Even though Trish's family business was quite luxurious as well, she had never been inside of a limousine before, so this was a new experience for her.

The car started driving as Leslie started explaining.

"I thank you for coming with Felicia so quickly, when I heard all the good things from her along with Diantha, I knew that I you would be able to help us" he started as Trish looked at the elder gentleman.

"Our company as you know, has been showing the beauty of our lingerie for many years now, and with our move to Mirror World, we were able to expand our reach even further, as well as hire a bunch of new and fresh faces to work for us. But as you might now, Mirror World isn't a totally safe world, hence why we needed someone special to help us" he begun, Trish nodded, already guessing were this was going.

"I wanted to hire you to be our bodyguard for our two upcoming shows, the one here in Mirror Rome, and the one in Mirror L.A, a city I know that you are comfortable with" he spoke with a smile on his face, Trish gasped as she thought it over, she would be able to slightly revisit her old home in L.A, that was an opportunity to good to pass up.

"So I need to be the special bodyguard for the models huh?" she asked as Leslie nodded.

"Yes, while I know that they are all capable of handling themselves, I have this feeling in the back of my mind that something bad is going to happen at one of the shows, I just don't know what it is yet, hence the reason I asked Felicia here to try and ask you in helping us with this" he said as Trish playfully glared at her first girlfriend, whom was looking away with a sheepish look on her face.

"Oh she convinced me alright" she said in an even tone, that still had a hint of mischievousness in it, making Cortana, the Spirits and the two Pokémon's giggle, they were joined by Diantha and Gardevoir as Leslie chuckled, all the while Felicia's head turned red as she puffed out her cheeks in mock annoyance.

"Oh relax dear, you know I'm only teasing you" she said as she lay a small kiss on her cheek, instantly turning her frown into a soft but happy smile.

"Ah young love, it reminds me of when I was young" Leslie said as he laughed as the two lovebirds giggled, all the while Diantha had a slight look of envy on her face, but it turned into a happy smile.

After a half hour of driving, they stood in front of the Colloseo.

"Wait, the show is hosted inside the Colosseum, how did you manage to do that sir?" Felicia asked, Leslie only smiled.

"That my dear, is a secret" he said as they only stared at him as he walked through the gates as Felicia, Diantha and Trish followed him, they made their way past the guards as they eventually came to a large closed off area.

"Alright then, here we are you two, go and meet with the others, we have much to do before we can start the show in two weeks from now" he said as the two nodded, a quick hug was shared as they left, the elder gentleman and the young but curious girl followed him to his private office in the building.

"Now that were alone, I can explain some other things to you" he said, Trish nodded and sat herself down in the chair, Leslie took a seat in front of her as a serious look came onto his face.

"The other reason I needed your help, was because of this" he spoke as he fished out a small card, Trish looked at it as it read, "Iron Fist Tournament".

"Huh? What has a fighting tournament to do with a lingerie company" she asked confused, he stood up and walked over to a window, he sighed as he explained.

"A few days ago, an old friend of mine contacted me, saying that he was being targeted by someone, I asked him why he would call me and what I could do" he said as Trish continued to listen, along with her partners.

"He told me to try and contact you, seeing as he had heard of a special girl that could help him and his co-workers with this problem, you see for he has evidence that this tournament…..isn't a simple tournament" he stated, Trish's eyes widened a bit, but she motioned for him to continue.

"Naturally I was shocked, so I asked. Why her? What can she do? And he replied that because of whom you are, you could get the info much easier since you are a much easier to approach person" he spoke, Trish nodded as she thought it over, she was prepared to do this job, and she had to guess that Felicia and Diantha knew about this as well, hence the reason why she was brought along with this. She looked at the man and nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it, but when does it start" she asked, he smiled as he said.

"In 3 days, your partners will arrive tomorrow" he said as Trish nodded, they stood up as he shook her hand.

"Once again, I want to thank you for doing this for me" he said as Trish only smiled and nodded.

"Now, you should go back towards the stage, I believe they're about to start with the practice run" he said, Trish thanked the man as she left through the door as she made her way towards the stage. She passed a few workers as she took a seat in the now made stand as she saw several models already on the catwalk, although they weren't in their lingerie yet, it still made for one interesting show for the young girl.

She stared as she saw several famous models walk and strut their stuff on it as she had a hard time to not start drooling, especially when she saw her girlfriend and Diantha. She looked down and saw to her own embarrassment that she was actually getting turned on by it, if the bulge in her pants was anything to go by.

"Gah! Not now" she muttered. The spirits laughed as the two Pokémon's were asleep.

"Aww, don't worry Trish, if you want we can help you ease the pain~" Mana said with half lidded eyes and a seductive smile, several of the other female spirits followed her lead as well as Cortana, while the guys were either laughing out loud with a healthy blush on their face, or they were knocked out with a nosebleed. Trish herself wasn't fairing anything better with a face as red as a tomato as the implicated teasing continued for a good while.

Thankfully, she was saved by the sweet sound of her girlfriend calling her, she smiled and walked towards her, she gasped as she saw several of the Victoria Secret models and Angels with her, and in fact the complete line-up of the new Angels stood there with some old ones in the mix as well.

"So this is her huh?" a smooth Dutch voice called out, that Trish somehow could understand. Felicia nodded as she introduced her.

"Yup, Girls I would like you to meet Trish Highfield, our 'special bodyguard' for the two upcoming shows, Trish these are some of my friends" she stated, Trish looked at them as she gulped, this was getting a little bit overwhelming, but she calmed herself as one by one they begun to introduce themselves.

"My name is Adriana Lima, it's nice to meet you" the first of the Angels spoke, Trish smiled and shook her hands.

"The name is Alessandra Ambrosio, it's good to meet you Trish" the second woman spoke.

"My name is Behati Prinsloo" the third one spoke.

"Hello Trish, my name is Candice Swanepoel, it's good to meet the girl Felicia talks about all the time" the blond supermodel said as Felicia blushed, this only increased when she saw Candice blow a raspberry at her.

"The name is Lily Aldridge, it's nice to meet you" the fifth model spoke.

"Hello, my name is Elsa Hosk" the sixth and second full blond model spoke. She smiled as she looked Trish over for a bit, nodding and humming to herself.

"The name is Jasmine Tookes, nice to meet you Trish, I heard about your family's Inn, it's gotten quite the reputation huh?" the dark skinned model spoke, Trish nodded as she wanted to tell more about it, but decided to put it on the backburner for now.

"My name is Josephine Skriver, nice to meet you Trish" she spoke with excitement in her tone, Trish only smiled and shook her hand.

"My name is Lais Ribeiro, it's good to meet you Trish Highfield, Felicia talks about you quite often" she said with a smile as her fellow models giggled, finding enjoyment in the two lovers embarrassment look.

"The name is Martha Hunt, nice to meet you" the fourth full blond model spoke.

"The name is Romee Strijd, nice to meet you" the Dutch woman from before spoke.

"And my name is Sara Sampaio, it's good to meet you" she spoke as she smiled at Trish as they shook hands.

"The name is Stella Maxwell, nice to meet you" the sixth blond woman spoke.

"And last but not least, I am Taylor Hill, the last of the current Angels, it's good to meet you Trish" she spoke as Trish smiled and shook her hand, after that she looked at the rest of the group.

"So, I guess you are former Angels?" she asked, they smiled and some nodded.

"Some of us are, in my case I was one before Romee, my name is Doutzen Kroes, and it's good to meet you" another blond Dutch woman spoke, Trish smiled and nodded.

"Same for me, the name is Tyra Banks, nice to meet you" the famous dark skinned woman spoke, of course Trish knew whom they all were, having watched their shows since she was a young girl.

"Me to, the name is Gisele Bündchen, nice to meet you" the Brazilian model turned ambassador greeted the young blond/pinkette.

"Same here, the name is Selita Ebanks, good to meet you Trish" the Australian former Angel greeted her.

"It's the same for me, I enjoyed it, but I love what I'm doing right now to, oh how rude, my name is Lindsay Ellingson, nice to meet you." another former blond Angel greeted her.

"Me to, I still love to model for all sorts of things, the name is Izabel Goulart, nice to meet you" the brunette greeted.

"Same here, the name is Kate Grigorieva, nice to meet you" a blond/brunette Russian woman spoke.

"Hmm, I agree, oh my name is Rosie Huntington-Whiteley, nice to meet you" A British blond woman spoke.

"Well, I guess we don't need to add anything anymore, seeing as we all are apparently thinking the same thing, nice to meet you though Trish, my name is Chanel Iman" a light dark skinned woman spoke.

The other group were models that were recruited in Mirror World, and of course they were all different as well, not that it mattered to Trish, but being surrounded by so many beatifull lady's, it was getting kind of difficult to not let her eyes wander.

"Well, well, well, so you're the young girl that Felicia's so in love with, my but you are a cute one aren't you" a short white haired woman with massive breasts spoke. Her name was Ivy Valentine, a model and an expert swordswoman, with impressive skills in Alchemy.

"Oh yes, I agree, she just sooooo cute~" another dark skinned woman spoke, Trish recognized her as a Vocaloid by the name of Coco Macne, otherwise known as Black.

"I agree, don't you Nee-chan." A young blond girl by the name of Sakura Igawa spoke, her sister and her friends were next to her as they nodded. In order they were Asagi Igawa, Murasaki Yatsu, Asuka Kokawa and Ingrid _**(From Taimanin Murasaki and Anti-Demon Ninja Asagi)**_

"I agree, you are as good looking as Felicia described" a gorgeous red-haired girl around Trish's age said, her name was Mary Jane Watson.

"T-Thank you" Trish stuttered, it was getting a bit too hot in here for her, what with all the complements from them, the models smiled as they all sat down either in some chairs that were scattered around, or were sitting on the stage or leaning against something.

"So, your one of the newest students of S.C huh?" Ivy started off, Trish nodded as she explained what has happened to her in the short period, from fighting a NOVA, to halting a fight between two Pandora's, her 'rivalry' with Sasuke and all other stuff surrounding that.

"Wow, sounds like you have lived quite the busy life here huh?" Tyra stated, Trish nodded.

"Yes, but it has been fun so far" she asked.

"Fun, what do you mean by fun?" Candice asked, Trish smiled as she send a look at Felicia and Diantha.

"It's fun because I got to meet some pretty awesome people and learn a whole bunch of things that normal humans only thought to have existed in their imagination" she said as the two smiled back at her as she continued onward on how she learned and met her Duel Spirits and Pokémon, whom were quickly grabbed by the girls as they were all squealing as soon as they saw them, which had Trish laugh at the sight.

What she didn't now at the time, was that she was being watched by three pair of eyes.

"Hmph, so that's her huh?" a female voice whispered.

"Yes, that's the target, you remember the mission right" the second voice said, a pair of blue eyes glared at another pair of blue ones.

"Of course I do, I'm not you" she hissed, the first pair only settled for glaring as they retreated.

From way up above the sealing, a pair of green eyes looked at Trish with an interesting gleam in them.

"Hmmm, that's Trish Highfield huh, this is going to be…fun" she said with an audible purr at the end as she retreated for now as she made her plans.

But what they didn't know, was that a fourth person and fifth was watching, atop the roof of an adjacent building, a green haired woman with black/purple bat wings was watching them, a small smile appeared on her face.

"So, she's the one, then I guess it's time for us to start, don't you think so Lilith?" she asked as a younger being with red/blue wings nodded.

"Yes, Big Sis Morrigan" she said as the two took off.

OOO

When nighttime came, and after a night off fun with the models, it was about time to go home, Trish had a lot of things to prepare for anyway, but that didn't stop her from getting to know the Victoria Secret Models better. They were currently staying at the Palazzo Manfredi, in one of the most luxurious suites, with the rest of the Angels either staying in the same hotel, or somewhere close by.

Trish had unpacked everything already as did Felicia as they had a shared closet that they could walk in to, a nice big bath with detachable shower, and a circular bed with comfy pillows and sheets.

Trish was currently in her nightwear as she was wearing a yellow bra and panties with a black nightgown over it, showing off her figure very bloody well, in fact if guys were able to see her like this, they would probably die of blood loss.

"Well hello there hot stuff~" A sultry voice came out from the bathroom, Trish looked in awe as Felicia swayed out of the room as she wore only a zebra colored bra and panties, Trish's throat was suddenly dry as she was standing at the side of her bed as Felicia pushed her on the bed.

"F-Felicia, here?" she asked, the woman only gave a sultry grin and with hunger clear in her eyes, Trish had a good idea what was coming next, thank God that Ember and Reya were already deep asleep in their own places in the room, the spirits were watching in eagerness as was Cortana, having recorded their previous love-makings, so she was eagerly looking forward to this.

 _ **Warning, Lemon incoming.**_

Felicia slowly and sensually crawled towards her as Trish was watching in rapt attention to her oh so delicious girlfriend, she swallowed the bile of spit that had managed to gather in her mouth as Felicia approached her as she snaked her hands around Trish's neck as they exchanged sweet nothings to each other.

One could easily tell that both held great affection for one another as Felicia begun to suckle and kiss at Trish's exposed neck as she softly moaned from the actions, her own hands were resting on Felicia's back as they traveled down south as they rested on her firm behind.

"Ohh that feels good!" she softly moaned as Felicia grinned mentally as she continued to stimulate her younger lover's pressure points. She recently read up some things about human anatomy and she found out that a whole bunch of nerves in the human body could cause pleasure, so she was all too eager to put her new skills to the test, and it seemed like it was working.

Her lips and tongue continued roaming Trish's body as she slowly moved down as she kissed her still covered breasts as she took a handful of the unattended breast as this stimulation caused Trish to gasp and whimper in need as she grasped their bedsheets. Felicia could only smirk seductively as she now kept her eyes on her lover as she continued on downwards.

When she arrived at Trish's lower bottom, she saw a nice big bulge was already forming, and it would be long before that thing was freed of its clothed prison, but first she paid attention to her lovers smooth but firm stomach, she could easily see and taste that she was starting to gain some muscle in there, as she massaged her smooth but firm thighs as she continued to apply pressure to them, making Trish moan even more, a treat for her indeed.

"Please, no more" she begged, Felicia smiled seductively as she looked at her younger girlfriend, whom was now in a state of total ecstasy, a look of pure lust and love was on her face as her body quivered from even the slightest touch.

"Hmm~, No more what, you need to spell it out dear" she spoke, enjoying the position she was in right now, and she figured that her girlfriend leaned more to the submissive side, even though there have been instances where Trish was fully in charge, but that didn't matter at the moment.

Trish glanced to the side bashfully, she really didn't want to spell it out, but Felicia's eyes were seductively and firmly on her, she whispered softly out.

"P-please, make me feel good there" she said, Felicia tilted her head as she drew circles around the lower half, making Trish whimper in need.

"Down where dear~" she teased, the blond/pinkette glared at her for a bit, but that look turned into one of lust and love as she said, a little louder this time.

"Please, make my dick feel good too!" she gasped out the last bit as in one fluent motion, the girl had managed to discard her out of her nightgown and underpants, how she did it she didn't know, but it didn't matter as Felicia smiled, this is what she wanted, for Trish to be submissive to her right now, for her to know that she was in charge.

"Sure but" she turned around as she parted her panties to the side, giving Trish a clear few of her already dripping pussy. "I need you to please me first, can you do THAT!" the last word she gasped out as Trish dove right into it, with her tongue smoothly stimulating the inner walls. Felicia panted and gasped in pure delight as she felt her lovers tongue messing up her inside, and she loved every bit of it.

"That's it, right there Trish~!" she moaned as Trish only blushed but continued her handiwork, while one hand was firmly on her baby bearing hips, another was traveling upwards, to untouched territory. Felicia of course felt this as she silently approved of what was to come, she lowered herself so she was face to face with a part of Trish that she absolutely loved.

"My, My. You certainly grew well" she said as Trish blushed, she parted from the delicious treat as she panted.

"That's because you girls take such good care of it" she spoke, Felicia blushed and smiled.

"That's right, and now I'll take care of it some more" she said as she kneaded her breasts together and placed the shaft between them, Trish gasped in pleasure as she immediately dove back into the overflowing honeypot and continued to please her first lover.

Her tongue started exploring her inner regions some more as some of her moistness started flowing out of her mouth as it traveled over her body, giving her a goddess like shine, and she loved it. Felicia was busy with stimulating her lovers cock as her breasts were sandwiched between it as she lovingly kissed and licked the mushroom head as pre-cum was already starting to flow. Her tongue played with the small opening as Trish gasped and decided to pay her back, by applying her Aura to her tongue, and then searched with her tongue until it reached Felicia's most sensitive spot.

"OHHH!" Felicia gasped as she felt what her lover was doing, by somehow applying her Aura to her tongue, and adding slight vibrations to it, she turned it into a living vibrator, and she LOVED IT. She sped up her breasts as she greedily decided to suck on the cock as she made gagging and sucking sounds, with the full intent of wringing her dry.

The two lovers continued to 69 each other until they felt their climax approach them, and it came fast. Both girls continued to stimulate as Trish had now brought her fingers to the already hard clit and started to intensely play with it as her Aura vibrating tongue continued to hit the G-Spot, her other hand was playing with the anal ring as two fingers were firmly inserted into it stirring her up some more. And within a few minutes, it came.

"I'M CUMMING!" both cried out in intense pleasure as Trish face was covered in Felicia's essence as rope after rope of thick white cum landed on Felicia's face as she started to suck it up, some dribbled alongside her cock, coating it in it as Felicia was still busy wring her lovers rod and sack dry.

After a few minutes of intense pleasure, the two ladies catched their breath and after a bit of a scuffle, Trish was hugging Felicia as she placed sweet butterfly kisses on her exposed neck, as she moaned softly in approval, keeping a hand on her head as the other was just hanging to the side.

"Hmm, that feels good dear" she muttered out slowly and lovingly as Trish smiled as she looked at Felicia as they kissed each other, she wrapped her arms around her waist as the two appendages exchanged salvia with each other, both girls had their eyes closed as they enjoyed the moment.

The spirits and Cortana were not sitting idly by either, as Cortana was busy recording this sweet and sexy moment between the two lovers, up to now they were only busy with foreplay, so she knew that there was quite the show to come. She looked at the Duel Spirits as the male ones were either gone already, or they were floating unconscious with swirls for eyes and blood dripping out of their noses, the few that were still conscious had massive blushes on their faces with a good sized nosebleed.

The females were either watching in rapt attention, or they were trying to hide their arousal, all in all they were very turned on by the scene in front, and they knew that it was only getting better.

The two knew that they had an audience watching, but Trish didn't care at the moment, she felt at peace here, in the arms of a lover, Felicia however had another idea in her mind. They separated from each other as Felicia twisted her body around, as her backside was now facing the spirits as she looked at Trish with their breasts pressing together.

"Hey, want to give them a really good show" she asked, Trish looked at her with a slight confused expression as she was about to ask what she was planning on doing, but Felicia grinned in anticipation of what she was about to do, she grabbed the still hard shaft and Trish thought she was about to insert it into her honeypot, but to her great surprise and shock, she inserted it into her forbidden hole, making them both moan out LOUD.

"OOOOOOHHHH" they cried out, the Spirits had to stop their jaws from falling of their hinges as their eyes were wide, this also had the apparent effect of completely knocking out the male Spirits, as they couldn't handle the sight.

"Holy Crap" Mana muttered out, now feeling very aroused by watching Felicia's smooth butt bouncing up and down on the shaft, as her mistress was in a complete trans of pleasure.

Felicia moaned as she felt her lover tweak one of her nipples, along with her rosebud as she kept on gyrating and moving her hips up and down. Trish was also in a state of total ecstasy as she felt her dick being surrounded by the anal walls of Felicia's behind. She had never done anal before, so this was alien to her, the same could be said for Felicia, but she didn't care, in fact she wanted to do this for quite some time now, after all the times the two have made love to each other, they never tried this, so this was the best time to try it, and she could easily say that she loved the feeling.

"Hmm, it feels soooo gooood!" she moaned out as Trish panted at the feeling, each time she trusted upwards, she loosened up, allowing her to shuff it as far up her ass as possible, and when she came back down, she tightened up to the point she almost couldn't move.

The white/blond woman continued to bounce on the shaft as Trish sat herself up as she latched onto the two hardened buds, Felicia threw her head back as she released a loud cry of pleasure.

"Ah, Please, milk me!" she exclaimed, Trish only smiled and continued to stimulate the two hardened nubs as she tweaked, pulled and slightly bit them as she didn't have to wait long for the milk to start flowing.

Felicia was gone, lost in lust as her hips were gyrating automatically as she had her head back as her eyes started to go to the back of her head and her tongue was now hanging, she was in every sense of the word 'fucked stupid', and she loved it, but the real push to sexual unconsciousness was that she felt the cock that was sheathed inside her ass grow, signaling that the younger girl was close.

"Please, Please, cum inside my ass, fill it up!" she moaned out loudly, Trish was fueled by this as she sped up and within a few minutes.

"AHHHHH!" they exclaimed as Trish finally came, after she had made Felicia came so many times already. They collapsed in exhaustion as they were gasping for air as they were enjoying the aftermath of the intense lovemaking.

Cortana and the Spirits couldn't believe what they just witnessed, they were all completely silent as they only watched, and watched as they looked at the two females, as they were intertwined with one another. But they knew that the show wasn't over yet, they saw their partner/mistress turn Felicia over as she now inserted her dick in her lover's pussy as the supermodel moaned out as they continued their lovemaking.

 _ **Lemon Ending.**_

After a couple of more rounds, the two were spend, they laid on the bed as Felicia was hugging Trish closely to her, making sure that her younger lover could snuggle between her breasts, which she didn't complain about in the least. She looked at Felicia, and then glanced towards the area were the Spirits and Cortana were watching, then looking at Ember and Reya, she giggled a bit as Felicia looked at her.

"What's so funny dear?" she asked, Trish smiled and kissed her on the lips. The two engaged in a loving lip-lock as she said.

"Just surprised we didn't wake anyone up" she said, Felicia blushed as she remembered how loud they could get, she nodded with a slight blush on her face, but then she remembered something.

"What are you going to do about tomorrow though?" she asked, Trish looked at her as she saw the concern in her eyes, she smiled and stroked her luscious long hair as she said.

"I'll just stay here and wait for them to come, this will give me some time to train and brush up my skills a bit, after that I bet that Mister Wexner wants to come to the stage so that I can guard you some more, after that…I don't know, we'll see what happens after that won't we?" she said, Felicia nodded as she brought her closer to herself.

"I guess, I just don't want you to get hurt, I love you so much you know, as do the others" she exclaimed, Trish looked at her as she kissed her lovingly and longingly on the lips, her lovers eyes widened a bit but she close them as they enjoyed the romantic scene they were in right now.

"Then I'll promise that I'll be careful, now let's get some rest shall we?" she said as Felicia hugged her as the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _In Trish's dream._

"Hmm what, were am i?" she asked as she saw that she was floating somewhere, Trish looked around as she couldn't see nor sense Felicia anywhere, and for that matter, she couldn't detect her partners anywhere either.

"Don't worry Trish, I brought you here" a familiar voice spoke out, Trish looked and saw that down on a field, there stood a familiar centurion figure.

"Helios" she exclaimed, the man in question smiled and nodded, the two shared a brief hug as she asked him the reason why she was here.

"I have been watching over you for a little while now, and I saw that you hadn't had the chance to use your Sailor abilities yet, so I thought that I would bring you here to train you some more" he said as Trish nodded, his face then went more serious as he spoke.

"And I also need to tell you something about one of the scouts" he spoke, Trish nodded as she let the man speak, and she was shocked to hear what she was hearing.

"A-Are you serious" she asked, she saw the man nodding, she sat down as she thought it over, she always thought that she felt something familiar to the young girl.

"So now that you know this, what are you going to do now?" he asked, Trish didn't have to think long on that as she looked with a determined look on her face as she said.

"I'll become stronger, so that I can protect her and my family with all my might, I won't let anything happen to them, so please" she bowed as she spoke.

"Teach me everything you now Master Helios" she said with an extreme polite tone, he only nodded and laughed.

"Good, that's what I want to hear, but you won't be getting help from me alone, there is someone else whom can help you as well" he spoke as she stood up, they saw several figures shimmering to life, her eyes widened as Darien's memories stirred up as he raised his hand to stop her.

"I brought them here because they have atoned for their sins, and they will be your trainers in helping you learn on how to grow stronger with your Sailor powers" he spoke, Trish looked at him and reluctantly nodded, he was wiser than her, so she wouldn't question him on it…yet.

The first of the females was a woman with long, wavy, flowing hair which is golden orange and gradates into a bright red. Her uniform consisted of a gold head dress similair to a Russian kokoshnik. Her hair was rolled back to fit into the headdress, overall it resembled a crown. She also had slight touches of orange lipstick and light purple eyeshadow. This was Sailor Galaxia, one of the toughest foes the Sailors had to face.

Her fellow Sailors were up next, in order they were Sailor Lethe her sister Sailor Mnemosyne, Sailor Phi and her sister Sailor Chi.

Sailor Lethe had bright pink hair and light purple eyes, she wore a tiara piece on her head as her hair was done in several pigtails with a ribbon pattern on the back as it was visible from behind her head, she wore a black choker with her Sailor Crystal in it, a black dress with boots and gloves of the same color and material.

Her sister Sailor Mnemosyne had also pink hair and same colored eyes, her hair was also done in pigtails with ribbons holding them together, she wore the same outfit as her sister, but in all pink colors.

The two elder twin sister were in the same regard as the first two, only they had green and blond hair, done in two long ponytails and a single ponytail. They both had silver eyes. Chi had a green outfit with a green top that stopped above her stomach as it showed her navel, she also wore a luxurious green skirt that showed both her legs on full display, she wore green high heels and she wielded a golden staff. Phi had an outfit similair to her sister, but her clothes were red in that regard, and she wore a pair of pants instead of a skirt, she also didn't wield a staff. Both had a choker on as their crystals were in them.

"I know them, the former Shadow Galactica" she exclaimed, Galaxia looked at her with a sad smile as the rest looked down.

"Ahh yes, I remember those times, truly those were dark times for us" she said, Helios looked at them as he placed an arm on her shoulder.

"But you're crimes have been forgiven, the millennia's in imprisonment has changed your believes and views of the world, now i present you all a chance to become defenders of the world, by helping Trish here to become the new Sailor Earth" he spoke, the four looked at their leader as she looked at them and then towards Helios, then towards Trish whom nodded, if Helios trusted them, then she could do to.

She sniffled a bit as a few tears of joy escaped her eyes as she nodded, she turned towards Trish as she said.

"I hope I can be a good teacher for you, so shall we get started" she said as Trish nodded and bowed in good manners, the other four smiled as they began their dream training.

OOO

When morning came, Trish felt exhausted, but she definitely felt stronger than before. She looked at her side and saw that Felicia was still asleep, she smiled as she gently tucked some hair behind her ear, so that she could kiss her forehead, the woman in question stirred a bit as she slowly opened her eyes as she smiled as she looked in the red eyes of her lover.

"Good morning" she exclaimed in a loving tone.

"Good morning dear" she said in the same tone as the two kissed each other, acting like a married couple. Not that they had any problems with that, but sadly real life decided to butt in as a knock was heard on the door, making them look towards it as the Spirits, Cortana and the two Pokémon were now awake as well.

"Hmm, to early, let that person come back later" Cortana muttered, even though she was a AI, even she needed some sleep, since she was so advanced, she had installed in her some normal human patterns, like sleep, food and other things. The two Pokémon yawned as Ember walked towards Trish and placed herself into her lap, Reya did the same thing, as she snuggled up to her face, placing herself in the crook of her neck. This caused the two humans to giggle at the quite sight, but sadly they had to answer it and they needed to get up, Trish picked up Ember and placed her atop of her head as she carried Reya in her arms as she sat herself up. Felicia followed her as they grabbed their robes that they had brought with them as Felicia answered the door while Trish was getting ready.

"Miss Hardy, Miss Highfield, I was send to inform you that dinner in the dining hall was ready for all our guests" a porter spoke, whom couldn't help but ogle Felicia a bit, this was understandable, seeing as she wore a robe that outlined her figure really well, Felicia smiled and nodded, pretending not to notice the stare on her figure.

"Alright, thank you for informing us, we'll be right down" she said as she closed the door, the porter walked away with a good sized nosebleed in tow. Trish called out from the bathroom.

"Whom was that?" she asked, Felicia smiled, almost tempted to join her lover.

"A porter, saying that breakfast was ready" she called out, a moment later, Trish stepped out, clad in only a towel as she had her gear in hand. Felicia smirked as she made her way towards the bathroom, but not before giving her lover one firm slap on the ass, making her yelp in surprise. Trish turned around and glared at her, but Felicia smiled as she swayed her hips towards the bathroom, Trish look turned bashful as she kept her eye on that oh so delicious backside, when she saw Felicia stop and smirk, she quickly turned the other way, not wanting to give her lover the satisfaction of victory. She only giggled and took her shower, Trish sighed as she got dressed, a small blush still on her face.

"Still thinking about what happened last night?" Cortana couldn't help but say with a sly smile on her face, Trish blushed as she playfully glared at the AI, whom found enjoyment out of seeing her partner embarrassed like this, and the Spirits were chuckling or giggling in good humor.

Trish sighed with a small smile as she got dressed, not willing to give an answer just yet, but spoke anyway.

"I'm still surprised you girls and guys were conscious after that" she said, this time it was their turn to blush hard as Trish had a victorious smirk on her face, Felicia stepped out as they headed downstairs with the elevator. Once they were downstairs, they made their way to the dining hall, all the while, they had their hands intertwined as some of the guests looked at the couple in awe. But this didn't matter to them, they took their breakfast as they ate in comfortable silence, with the occasional small talk. However this was interrupted by a porter whom had a letter addressed to them.

"Miss Hardy, Miss Highfield, I have a letter for you" the man spoke in a professional tone, this time it was an older man as they nodded, Felicia took the letter and saw the emblem of Victoria Secret on it.

"A letter from Leslie, I wonder what he needs?" Felicia said as they read the letter, it seemed like there was a chance of plans, with it saying that Trish didn't need to come to the stage today, since they were just going over some plans.

Felicia felt a bit saddened at that, but Trish reassured her that she would be fine. She nodded as they continued to eat their breakfast. After that Felicia saw that a vehicle was already prepared for her as she shared one final kiss with Trish and left.

This left our young hero with not a whole lot to do, except to wait on her contacts to arrive, she sighed as she made her way upstairs to her room, grabbed some necessary stuff like her wallet, phone and other stuff, and walked outside, not wanting to stay occupied in her room. She walked outside as she managed to go over some things with her partners as Ember and Reya were walking with her in their human forms.

"So how late will those contacts of ours come by again?" Reya asked, Trish looked at her phone, it was 10 AM, so she still had some time.

"They would arrive at around 4 PM, so we have some time to explore the city a bit" she said as the two Pokémon's nodded along with Trish's other partners.

"Better than sitting around in the hotel" Cortana spoke as they took a taxi to the center of the city, and started to explore the city, taking in its sites. Everywhere she looked, people were either shopping, going to work, or were here on vacation, it reminded Trish of her old home back in L.A, she shook her head as she continued to have fun, taking a look at the several high-quality goods that the stores provided, with the occasional break to fill up her stomach, along with those of her friends of course.

After that, she went back to exploring the city, unaware that she was being followed by a pair of people, she went into the alleyway to take a shortcut, and this is what her soon to be assailants were waiting for.

"Hmm, it should almost be time for the meeting, I guess I better head back" Trish exclaimed as she checked her newly bought watch, but before she could, Cortana said.

"Trish!, above you!" she said as Trish gasped as two figures appeared and tried to place a well-timed dropkick on her, she jumped back as she readied her weapon.

"What the…whom are you two!?" Trish said, as she did not have the chance to see their faces, with _**Endbringer**_ out as she stared and waited.

"Ohh? Not bad little girl" a smooth female voice was heard, as the other just glared at Trish.

The one whom spoke was a woman about the same age as Felicia, she had short brown hair done in a crop style, with blue eyes that were focused on Trish. She was wearing a red Chinese dress with stockings and red heels.

The woman next to her had the same colored eyes, but she had blond hair done in a ponytail, she wore a purple top with black lines holding it together, purple jeans with black high heeled boots, a part of her outfit left her hips exposed.

"Whom are you, why did you attack me" she said as she readied herself for the confrontation to get physical, the brunette only giggled softly as her blond partner just stared at her.

"My, such an attitude, then again, it fits with your profile…Trish Highfield" she said as Trish grew tenser, as did her partners as the brunette giggled.

"Yes, we know everything about you, and let's just say that you're getting to powerful for your own good, hence why our boss asked us to eliminate you before the tournament" she said as she suddenly charged forward, with the blond one behind her, Trish backed up as she used the flat side of her blade to deflect the incoming attacks, and used Ember's weapon form to try and keep them at a distance, and it was working….partially.

'Dammit, I can't keep this up, I need to get to an open space' she said as the ally was small, so with the aid of Cortana, she used her _**Speed Boost**_ to run along the walls.

"Don't think you can get away so easily!" the blond girl said as in a burst of speed, she was in front of Trish, whom was shocked by it, and thus she got a vicious haymaker to her face, sending her back were the brunette spun kick her into the wall, and holding her there with a heel placed around her throat.

"Gah!" she gasped as she struggled to move, with her partners growing more worried, but they couldn't do anything unless Trish released them.

"This is it cutie, but before we take you out, I'll let you know whom we are" she said as she pointed at herself.

"My name is Anna Williams, personal assassin to the Mishima Zaibatsu" she said. The blond woman scoffed and said.

"My name is Nina Williams, also a personal assassin of the Mishima Zaibatsu" she said as Trish struggled as Nina drew her fist back as she was about to smash it into her skull, when suddenly.

*SNAP* a cracking sound of a whip was heard as it wrapped around her hand and with a quick motion, she was smacked away as a figure dropped onto Anna as she was forced to let Trish go and rejoin her sister.

"What the…whom are you?" she asked as she saw the woman in front of her, she wore a black-cat suit with facemask, she had green eyes and a very well-endowed figure, matching that of Felicia, and coming close to that of Tsunade and her mothers.

"My name is Catwoman, and this cat doesn't like her prey to be taken from her, now I advise you two to leave now, unless you want this to continue" she said as she pointed behind her, and the two saw that two woman blocked their path.

First was a Chinese woman with brown hair done in two 'ox-horns', she wore a light blue qipao, she wears white combat boots, with blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose and a blue thong under it.

The next one was a British woman, with blue eyes, long blonde platted pigtails with a small forelock, and a scar on her left cheek. She has a muscular body and wore her signature outfit, a green thong leotard, with red combat gloves, a barret on her head and combat boots that were black in color.

"Tsk, Chun-li and Cammy huh?" Nina scoffed as Cammy cracked her knuckles.

"That's right, and were taking you two in, so stand down or were doing this the hard way" she said as she and Chun-li took a step forward, as Selena helped Trish up, as she also saw that Trish had three cards ready to be used.

"Hmm, this is quite troublesome" Anna said as she saw that even more had joined, in the form of the Human Forms of _**Blue Eyes White, Red Eyes Black, Dark Magician Girl and Guardian Eatos.**_

"Time to retreat then" Nina said as she threw a smoke bomb as the girls coughed as soon they were gone.

"Dammit, they got away" Cammy said as Chun sighed, but then looked at Trish as she said.

"I assume you must be Trish Highfield, our contact?" she asked, Trish coughed and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, that's me" she said as Chun nodded with a sympathetic smile as she then looked at Selena.

"And you must be Catwoman then, or is that Selena Kyle?" she said, Selena giggled as she said.

"Oh, you're good to figure that out, but yeah, my name is Selena, and I'm an old friend of Felicia Hardy, formerly known as the Black Cat" she said, Trish was surprised by that as she wanted to ask about it, but Cammy said.

"We will ask about that later, we better get back to the hotel first, I assume you have some questions about the upcoming tournament" she said, Trish nodded along with Reya, Ember, Cortana and the Spirits.

"Then come on, we will tell you everything you need to know" Chun said as they walked back, with Trish grabbing her baggage.

OOO

"Trish!, how do you get into trouble so much" Felicia scolded as Trish chuckled embarrassed as Selena had a smile on her face, founding this situation kind of funny, the two fighters were waiting for Felicia to calm down, which was quite quickly as she embraced her lover.

"I'm so glad that you are alright, we are all worried for you Trish" she said as Trish nodded, she knew that her friends and lovers were worried about her, but she also knew that she could handle herself, but she wouldn't bring that up right now.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to keep my guard up and out of trouble" she said as Felicia nodded, she turned to her former partner as she thanked her, Selena shook her head as she said that it wasn't a problem, saying that she was asked to keep an eye out on Trish.

"Keep an eye on me, by whom?" Trish asked as Selena grinned mischievously and bopped her on the nose.

"That my dear, is a secret for now, but don't worry, there good people whom have their eye on you, and I'm their….voice so to speak" she said, Trish only nodded as Felicia had a good idea of whom Selena spoke off.

"That's good, now let's get to business" Cammy said as Chun nodded, along with the rest as Trish asked.

"So, what we want to talk to you about, is the tournament that will be held within the week" Chun-Li started as they all listened in as the girls explained it as follows.

"The tournament will take place at the same places as the two shows, but on later dates because for obvious reasons, but we of Interpol and other organizations have found it strange how this tournament just…popped up, we do know that some organizations have invested in it, and not all of them are…legit, we know that two of them are Mishima Zaibatsu and Shadaloo, two criminal groups" Chun-Li said as we nodded.

"That would explain the two assassins" Trish said, Cammy and Chun-Li nodded.

"Yes, Anna and Nina Williams, two assassins of Mishima Zaibatsu. And I have a good idea whom ordered, or at least we have several suspects." She said as Felicia asked whom those suspects are, but they shook their heads, saying that it was suspicion, making Felicia nod.

"We will enter the tournament as well, to inspect and try to stop the tournament, and we need your help because of your abilities" Cammy said as the group nodded as they talked for a good while, as Selena informed them that she would stay in the hotel, as she had checked in earlier as she had a room next to the one of Felicia and Trish. The two tournament ladies also had a shared room, as they bid them farewell, but not before going downstairs to eat together, and have a good time with each other.

Back upstairs, Trish was in her nightgown as Felicia laid snuggled up to her as the Spirits were already asleep, as Cortana kept a watchful eye over them, on her right side were Ember and Reya, deep asleep.

"Trish" Felicia muttered, she looked at her lover and saw the worry in her eyes as she said.

"Will you promise me to be careful, I don't want you to get hurt" she said as Trish planted a kiss on her lips as she said.

"I'll promise to be careful, and if you want, you can join the tournament with me, that way we can both watch each other's back" she said as Felicia thought it over, before a smile came to her face and nodded, snuggling more up to her and softly kissing her neck.

"it's a deal" she said as both departed to dreamland, ready for what was about to come.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNND DONE, whew I really kept you all waiting huh?, but don't worry, I said that I wouldn't abandon a story ever again, and I am keeping my word.**_

 _ **In fact the next update, I promise, will be Beezlebub Princess, because after a very long time, I know how I want it to continue, it will be slower paced, with more focus on the characters. I am sorry to my fans for keeping you waiting for so long, so I hope that when I get that chapter done, you won't be disappointed by it.**_

 _ **Anyway, its late for me and I need to work tomorrow, I will see you all soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc Trish and her appearance, all credit goes to the respective owners of their respective characters and their franchise.**_

 _ **Hello everybody, it's a me, DOTO once again, and first off, I would like to thank all of you for your positive reviews on Beezlebub Princess, it brought a tear to my eye to see how much you guys/girls still love it, now, I hope that will be the case with this fic as well, as I haven't touched it in quite some time.**_

 _ **Now this chapter will continue the Tournament Arc, as it will continue for a good while, at least three or more chapters or so.**_

 _ **Ladies and gents, strap yourself in as I present you, Chapter 7 of Living in the Mirror World.**_

"Hello" characters talking

'Hello' characters thinking

 **"** ** _What's up"_** Author notes and Duel monster description + Weapon and ability's being used.

 **"** **Hello" supernaturals talking**

 **'** **Hello' supernaturals thinking**

" _Hello" Mindscape talking_

*= Self-made

 ** _Chapter 7. Arise, The Victoria Guard part 2. Gaining love, Intel and power!_**

When morning came, the two lovers were slowly waking up, as Trish was the first one to rise, she had a sleepy look on her face, as she let out a loud yawn as she stretched her body, feeling the kinks loosen up in her body.

"Hmm~, that felt good" she said as she left her bed as her partners were waking up, Ember yawned quietly as Reya was up already.

"Good morning you two, slept well?" she asked as the Alolan Vulpix and the Riolu both cheered, but a rosy blush came forth.

"Y-Yeah, even after…that" Ember said as Trish knew what Ember was talking about, her lovemaking with Felicia kept them up for quite some time, since her white/blond haired lover was feeling particularity frisky that night, even though they went to bed early, Felicia was determined to make sure that Trish wouldn't forget that session for some time, as she almost did every dirty thing she could think off.

"Haha, sorry about that, we will be quitter next time" Trish said with a embarrassed laugh, as the two Pokemon accepted her apology, as they could understand her situation, as the Dual Spirits and Cortana were waking up as well, Trish had started to freshen herself up, as they could hear the shower going, as she softly hummed a song.

Felicia woke up a few seconds later, as she saw that her lovers partners were up already, as she heard the angelic voice from her girlfriend from the shower, a teasing smirk appeared on her face, as she walked towards the shower, as the spirits could only look in surprise at Felicia.

"Again, you didn't get your fill yesterday?" Cortana asked as Felicia said.

"Oh, I did, but I want to surprise her, so please" she said as she made the 'shush' sound as they nodded with a smile, as some started to think back at the erotic scene, as some had a good sized nosebleed, others just blushed as they quickly entered their cards, not wanting to be teased by the others.

As Trish had her eyes closed and humming softly, she didn't hear the door open as she didn't managed to hear a piece of clothing hit the soft floor, when suddenly she gasped in surprise when she felt a pair of oh so familiar breasts press into her back as a set or arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Hello love~" Felicia whispered softly into her ear, as a shudder went through her body, as she knew that her white haired lover was still feeling…aroused, and as much as she wanted to take her here and now, she knew that both Cammy and Chun-Li, not to mention Selina were just a room away, plus there was the matter of discussing on how to prepare for the tournament and the upcoming show that was next day, as they were told by Leslie that today would be the last chance to prepare for the show, as they were going to practice one last time. but that didn't stop Felicia's roaming hands as they kneaded Trish's breasts as soft butterfly kisses were planted all over her neck.

"F-Felicia, we can't~" Trish softly moaned, as she had half a mind to take her right here in the shower, consequences be dammed, but she knew that their partners in crime were waiting for them, and it would only be a matter of time before one or all of them would walk in, which would be awkward as hell for her.

"Hmm, you're not really resisting much dear~" she said as her hands continued to roam her younger lovers body, as she felt her own body heating up, but she knew that it wasn't the time, nor place to do this, still that didn't stop her from feeling playful at the moment, considering her former status as a cat burglar, and it was a known fact that cats were playful most of the time.

She turned Trish around and kissed her deeply for a few minutes as Trish started to kiss back, starting to understand why Felicia was like this, and the conversation they had.

"Still worried?" Trish asked, after separating from her lovers oh so tasty lips, Felicia nodded as she hugged her a bit tighter, as her worries were coming back, even though she knew that Trish could take care of herself, that didn't stop her, and the others of the harem, worrying about her.

"Felicia, were going to be alright, as long as I am with you girls, I know that we will prevail, whatever comes our way, because I believe in all of you girls" she said as Felicia looked at her, as small tears of joy escaped, as she kissed her one more time, as the rest of the family heard what Trish said, as they all smiled and nodded.

After a few minutes, the two got dressed and headed downstairs, as their partners were waiting as the Spirits were back in their cards, as the two Pokemon were walking with Trish. Selena send them a teasing smile.

"Good morning lovebirds, did you two had fun~" she said as Trish blushed as Felicia smirked, she knew this was coming, as both Chun and Cammy, were blushing as well. Felicia wrapped her arm around her as she said.

"Of course, you could have joined us you know~" she said, the two martial artists gasped at that, as Selena kept up her smile, she knew that she and Felicia were alike in a lot of ways, and there was the fact that they both looooved to tease each other and the object of their affection, or in this case, Felicia's lover.

"FELICIA!" Trish said as she was as red as a tomato. She couldn't believe her ears, sure she had slept with other women, and a few of them were her mothers and sisters. But Felicia hasn't ever been this open and vocal about this, and it embarrassed her to no end. Luckily for her, she saw that both former cat based villains were laughing, she calmed down, but she was still pouting.

"Relax dear, I'm just teasing you" she said as Selena nodded, although she wouldn't mind being with Trish, she knew that she had to wait. As Felicia had told her that a certain Pokemon Champion and Model, along with her partner were before her and others.

"Ah-hem, now that you two had your fun" Cammy started as they sat down and started to talk about what they needed to do, and what they knew, it was a lot of information to take in, but she knew it was necessary in the end.

"Any luck on those two assassins, the William sisters?" Felicia asked, as the two martial artists shook their head.

"So far, nothing yet, but I have the feeling they'll resurface again" Chun-Li said as she looked at Trish. "Which means you have to keep your guard up, because it can happen again, at any time, any place" she said as Trish nodded, she knew that, and she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, that they would strike again soon.

"There is also the strange fact that the Tournament will take place tomorrow, a day after the show of today" she stated as they nodded.

"I will be trying to dig up more of our shady friends, but I'll come over when I have found something worth of interest" Selena said as she knew that her partners were still busy looking through hundreds of files regarding some individuals.

"right then, we will be at the show, and when we have time, we will try to train ourselves, or look for anything related to the Tournament" Felicia said as Trish nodded, she knew that she needed to become stronger, in order to protect her ever growing family, speaking off.

*RING* the sound of a phone went off, as Trish fished it out of her jacket, she saw that it was her mother that called her. She send a quick look as she walked off, while answering the phone.

"Hey mom" she said as she could hear her mother/lover talking through the other side, despite a lot chatter and sounds in the background.

"Hello dear, how are you doing" came from the other side, Trish chuckled embarrassed as she told her, along with the others whom were listening in what had happened in the short time she was there.

"I swear sis, you get in more trouble than I do, and that's saying something" Crystal said as Trish chuckled, as she now had put her phone on screen mode, which allowed her to see her lovers and friends.

"Well, I'm glad that you're in good company at least, plus the fact that Felicia is there eases some of my worries at least" Shina said as Trish was then taken for a surprise, as she saw her other lovers and some of her friends, in maid uniforms helping out.

"Uhh, mom, why are the girls in maid uniforms?" Trish asked, as the sight was slightly burned in her mind, but she focused on the here and now, rather than her slightly pervy thoughts at the moment.

"Well, seeing as we have so many customers, the girls decided to help us out, which we really appreciate, since most of our older staff left us last summer" Alice said as the girls nodded.

"It's not a big deal really, were just happy to help" Lucy said as she remembered doing these kinds of jobs before, with the rest of the guild.

"Anyway, what are you up to next Trish?" Tsunade asked as Trish quickly informed them of what was going to happen, and what she had experienced. To say that they were pissed at those scumbags would be an understatement, as Erza had subconsciously summoned some of her blades, as Crystal had an icy aura around her, and so forth. Luckily Trish managed to calm them down, as she had told them that she, along with Felicia and the others, would continue their training. This eased the girls a bit, but they were always worried for their girlfriend, which she appreciated.

As they chatted for a bit, the others were rounding things up as they had made a plan, as Felicia would inform Trish on it later.

"Well then, let's get to work" she said as they nodded, as Trish rejoined them as the two martial artists left as did Selena, as Felicia and Trish took a taxi to the Colosseum, when suddenly.

*KAAABOOOM* the sound of something exploding sounded through the city, Trish and Felicia looked at each other and nodded.

"Girls, time for action" Trish said as her partners nodded, as Ember transformed into her whip form, as Reya transformed into her gauntlet form, as Trish grabbed her Sailor crystal.

"Time to give this a test run" she said as Felicia dawned her Black Cat uniform.

"Earth Crystal Power!" she said as she transformed into her Sailor form, which was different then the other sailors, her coat changed from yellow to cameo brown with black stripes, a tiara appeared on her head, which held her Earth Crystal, Reya was still equipped, as she was now the same color as the rest of her outfit, a pair of same colored pants and boots, she also had a mask that covered the lower half of her face.

"Looking good Trish" Felicia said as Trish said the same thing, but they got serious as they saw that, to their surprise, the rest of the scouts were here as well, as they were in confrontation with an old foe.

"Give it up princess, your prince is gone, and soon you will join him" came from one of the males. The leader had long white hair with light skin, and had long white hair with greyish colored eyes, they all wore a white suit with gloves and a cape, it was clear though, that he was the leader.

The next one was a young man with light skin and long blond hair done in a ponytail and green eyes, his uniform had green trims, a black belt as well, with black boots.

The third one had thick and wavy maroon hair that reached his mid-back and dark blue eyes, he wore the same uniform as the others, only he had gold trims, a black belt and black boots.

The last one had short blond cropped up hair with light skin and grey colored eyes, his suit was the same, except for the fact that he had red trims, a black belt and shoes.

"Cortana, any idea whom the four suits are?" Trish asked as Cortana searched her database, as she brought them up.

"The Four Heavenly Kings, former cronies of Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom, former bodyguards of Prince Endymion, which was future Darrien, until Metalia, another enemy of the Sailors, corrupted them. And it seems like they are still loyal to the Dark Kingdom and the Negaverse. All four of them are formable warriors and not to be underestimated" Cortana said as Trish nodded when suddenly.

"They are also traitors to the Dark Kingdom, as they want nothing more than to rule the universe themselves, they are willing to use anything and anyone to accomplish their goal" the voice of her mentor, which was Sailor Galaxia.

"Mentor, when did you" Trish asked mentally as she knew that her mentor was smiling, as she saw the other faces of her teachers there, as they talked to her mental avatar.

"When you use the Earth Crystal, we are able to help you through this mental connection, and the longer and better you use it, the stronger we become as well, eventually being able to join you in the fight" she said as the rest nodded.

"So, those pricks are back huh?" Mnemosyne said as she balled her fists, as she, along with the other Galaxia Sailors hated those four with a passion, the reasons why were not explained to Trish, but she had a feeling that it was…quite personal.

"Yes, which is bad news, because if they are here, it could also mean that Beryl is back, which would be a horrible thing" Galaxia said, even though she knew that she could take Beryl easily, she couldn't do so seeing as she was still a spirit, or so to speak.

"We need to help them Trish, they're going to lose at this rate" Felicia said, Trish nodded as she held Ember tighter.

"Let's get started" she said as they jumped down, and Trish opened up as she swung Ember around as a hail of ice shards rained down on the four Kings.

"What the..." their leader said as they jumped back as they were almost impaled, they scoffed as Jedite called out.

"Whom was that, show yourself coward" he said as Trish and Felicia landed in front of them, right between the two groups. Although the Four Kings didn't know whom they were, the Scouts did as they instantly recognized the blond/pink haired girl in the cameo outfit.

"T-Tri..." Sailor Moon muttered out, but was stopped midway when Trish send them a quick look, as she then faced the Four Kings.

"My name is Sailor Earth, and you, Four Heavenly Kings, shall pay for harming my friends" she said as she slammed Reya together as she powered herself up as Felicia prepared herself as well.

"Let's see what you got little girl" Jedite cockily said as he drew his blade and ran towards her, Trish responded in kind with her slamming Reya against his blade, creating some small sparks as another one joined Trish, as Felicia took on the other two as the other Sailors were getting their strength back.

"Is that really her, are you certain Sailor Moon?" Sailor Saturn asked as Moon nodded.

"Y-Yes, even though she has a Sailor outfit on, I recognize her instantly, it's her for certain" she said as she remembered her friend from school, the same one they had their Pokemon lessons with, even though they had no Pokemon of their own. Still the biggest surprise to then right now, was the fact that their friend was a Sailor like them.

"B-but how did she become a Sailor, it's a one in a million chance to become one" Sailor Mercury said, as the others thought it over, but knew.

"Darrien" she muttered, the others looked at her as she said.

"She took over for Darrien, after his demise, she must have been tasked with protecting the earth as the next Earth Sailor" she said as it did made sense, as they saw that Trish had little trouble in dealing with Jedite and Kunzite, as Felicia was dealing with the other two.

"You little rat, stand still already" Jedite roared out as he kept swinging his blade, as Trish kept moving around as her training started to pay off, as she saw that Felicia was having an easy time as well.

"Then try to catch me you Slowpoke, I'm right here" Trish taunted as she wrapped Ember around Kunzite as it froze his arm as he was yanked towards her.

"Nighty night ass" as she surrounded her fist with Reya's Aura as she slammed him into the concrete as his eyes went blank, signaling that he was knocked out.

"No way, how strong is she?" Lita asked as saw the small crater that was created by Trish, the others had their strength back, but they saw that the fight was already over, as the other three kings had taken off already.

"Tch, cowards" Felicia said as she retraced her sharpened nails as Trish undid Ember and Reya's transformation, as she undid her own. As soon as she did, she turned towards her fellow Scouts with a grin.

"Heya girls" she simply said as they stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"DON'T HEYA US YOU IDIOT" they roared out as Trish stumbled back as Felicia giggled.

"I saw this coming" she said as they were demanding Trish to tell them how she got to be the new Sailor Earth, which she did, when they were in a more private setting.

After de-transforming, they went to a café as Trish quickly place a silence seal up as she told them what had happened to Darrien, and her meeting with Helios and Galaxia.

"And you're sure that they can be trusted?" Reya asked as Trish nodded, along with Felicia.

"Yes, both mentor Galaxia and the others are very remorseful for their actions, hence the reason they want to help me to get to the level you girls are, speaking off, you girls should be able to take care of them easily, so what happened?" Trish asked as they sighed as they explained that they had been fighting before with the Five Fingers of Poison, before Beryl send the Four Heavenly Kings after them. They also explained that they were here originally on vacation and to watch the upcoming Victoria Secret show.

"Well, that works since were going there now, so do you girls want to tag along?" she asked, as Lita and Mina gained stars for eyes.

"REALLY!?" they asked as Trish almost felled out of her chair as the others either sighed or giggled.

"Y-Yeah, why not?" she said as she was brought into a bear hug by the two as they thanked her over and over again.

"Well then, shall we go ladies" Felicia said as they nodded as they made their way over to the Coliseum, talking about all kind of things along the way, as Rini kept glancing at Trish, as she knew what Trish was to her, and Trish knew it to, but they chose not to tell them yet, as it might be too soon to tell Serena and the others for now.

"Hey, look, it's our favorite bodyguard" Coco said as the girls were greeting the young warrior as she hugged them as Lita and Mina were squealing in joy, as the others were quite happy as well, as they were talking among each other, when suddenly.

"Excuse me, are you Trish Highfield" a voice rang out, Trish looked were the voice came from, as she saw a beautiful woman talking to her.

The one whom was talking to her was a tall woman of elegance. She has light-blue eyes. She has a gem tied to her forehead and has long black hair with her bangs parted. Her outfit consists of two necklaces, an elegant dress of green, white and yellow and strap-on high heels.

"Umm yes" she said as the woman in question smiled at her, as she pulled out a Duel Disk as she said.

"I heard from Felicia that you're a duelist like myself, I want to see how good you are" she said as Trish looked in shock, but a grin appeared on her face as Cortana had materialized her Duel Disk for her.

"I ain't saying no to a challenge, you're on miss" she said as the two faced each other on the runway, since the models were on their break.

"This should be interesting" Doutzen said as her fellow models nodded as she watched the duel between their Guardian and one of their top models take place.

"By the way, I never got your name miss?" Trish asked, her opponent giggled softly.

"My excuses, my name is Misty Tredwell, a fellow model like them" she said as Trish's eyes widened, she now knew where she recognized her from, she shook her head as she focused on the duel at hand.

"LET'S DUEL"

 _ **Trish: 8000 LP. Misty: 8000 LP**_

"I will make the first move" Misty started as she drew her card, a smile appeared. "I will place one card facedown, plus I will summon my _**Reptilianne Servant**_ in Attack mode" she said as a black/red snake with monster like claws appeared as it let out a hiss.

 _ **Reptilianne Servant: LVL 1. Dark. ATK 100 DEF 100. Effect:**_ _**Destroy this card if there are face-up monsters on the field other than this card. Destroy this card when it is targeted by the effect of a Spell or Trap Card. Neither player can Normal Summon a monster while this card is face-up on the field.**_

"What the... ok that's slightly annoying" Trish muttered as she now couldn't summon any monsters through the normal means, and she had a feeling that the facedown she had, was something that could protect it.

"My turn, and I place two cards facedown, and set this card in defense mode" Trish said, as there was nothing that she could do at the moment, not as long as that snake was face-up on the field.

"Then I believe it's my turn, and I tribute my _**Servant**_ to summon my _**Reptilianne Medusa**_ in attack mode" she said as a giant, uglier version of Medusa appeared on the field.

 _ **Reptilianne Medusa: LVL 6. DARK. ATK 2200 DEF 800. Effect: Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard and select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. The ATK of the selected monster becomes 0, and it cannot change its battle position.**_

"Next I activate my _**Shield Break**_ Spell card to destroy your facedown" she said as Trish's _**Prevent Rat**_ was destroyed. "Now I attack you directly with _**Medusa"**_ she said as the monster screamed as Trish was slightly pushed back.

 _ **Trish: 5800 LP Misty: 8000 LP**_

"not bad, but I am far from done, I activate my _**Pot of Greed**_ to draw two cards, next I activate _**Premature Burial**_ to bring back _**Prevent Rat**_ " she stated as she lost another 800 LP, as the familiar rat was back to the field.

 _ **Trish: 5000 LP Misty: 8000 LP**_

"Next up, I summon the Tuner Monster _**Chaos-End Master**_ to the field" she said as the Angel appeared, as the rest watched in at the sight of a tuning.

"Now then, ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on my Tuner." Trish stated as the rings surrounded the rat as a LVL 7 Synchro monster appeared.

"Come down! _**Ancient Sacred Wyvern"**_ she said as a majestic white wyvern appeared as it roared to show its dominance, even though it was a 100 points weaker.

"Not bad Trish, but it isn't strong enough to defeat my _**Medusa**_ " she said as Trish grinned, even after she saw her wyvern's attack drop by a large amount thanks to its effect.

"Oh, but I ain't done yet, as I play my _**Ring of Destruction**_ to destroy your Medusa, and use my other face-down, _**Cestus of Dalga,**_ to empower my wyvern" she said as the ring was attached to Medusa, and before Misty could do anything, it blew them up.

 _ **Trish: 3300 LP Misty: 5800 LP**_

"And next up, I play the Equip Spell known as _**Axe of Despair,**_ to empower Wyvern even more" she said as her wyvern jumped up to 1500 ATK.

"Now attack her directly" she said as it fired a blast of wind at her, which made her cover her eyes.

 _ **Trish: 3300 LP Misty: 4300 LP**_

"Not bad, not bad at all, but I am far from done" Misty said as she watched Trish play two cards down, she drew as she smiled.

"I play _**Reptilianne Spawn,**_ I remove my Servant from the grave, as I gain two tokens in its place" she said as the two tokens appeared. "Next, I summon _**Reptilianne Gorgon**_ to the field, and have her attack your wyvern" she said as the medusa look alike did just that, and to the crowds shock, Misty took some damage, but Wyverns attack immediately dropped to zero.

"Next up, I play the Quick Play Spell known as _**Graceful Dice.**_ To power up my two tokens" she said as the dice rolled a six, to Trish's dismay as one destroyed Wyvern, and the other was about to attack her, had she not used the Kuriboh she drew thanks to _**Pot of Greed.**_

 _ **Trish: 2700 LP Misty 4300 LP**_

"Oh, but I am not done yet. I play my _**Tribute Doll**_ Spell to sacrifice on of my tokens, to summon a new addition, my _**Brain Crusher**_ " she said as the monster appeared in as it stared Trish down, the younger girl knew that she was in a bind, and needed something…fast.

"My turn, I draw" she said as she felt her conscious being pulled away for a moment.

 _Mindscape_

" _What the" Trish muttered as she looked around, as she was in front of three thrones, as the room was looking Egyptian based, as she still had no idea where she was exactly, as she suddenly heard._

" _ **Finally, you've arrived Trish Highfield"**_ _a voice echoed through the room._

" _Whom are you, why am I here?!" Trish asked as she was on guard, but to her shock, she realized she didn't have_ _ **Oathkeeper,**_ _or any of her weapons, hell she couldn't even access her power or contact Cortana, as she looked around, she suddenly felt a raw power enter the room, as she heard the voice once more._

" _ **It has been long overdue, but here you are, in our sanctuary"**_ _a new voice said as this one was more masculine then before as suddenly, three flames flew over to the three thrones that Trish saw._

" _ **And now, after many millennia, the world once requires us to make ourselves known, and with you as our master"**_ _the last voice called out as to Trish's great shock, three very well-known Duel Monsters appeared in front of her._

" _N-No way, y-y-y-you three are….." she stuttered as she fell backwards, unable to handle the situation as the Three Egyptian Gods stared at her as Obelisk sighed._

" _ **We should have expected this"**_ _he spoke as he materialized first, and walked over to Trish to bring her back to the world of the living._

 _He was now a muscular blue haired man with dark blue eyes, he wore clothes befitting of a guardian of his stature. As he waked Trish up, she saw that Ra and Slifer had changed to._

 _Ra was a beautiful golden haired woman with red eyes similar to her own, as she wore a golden regalia on her head, a pair of white see through veils around her arm, a light yellow/golden dress with Egyptian symbols carefully crafted onto it, a pair of golden heels with white stockings._

 _Slifer was a short red haired girl with yellow eyes as she wore a different outfit then her sister and brother, instead of Egyptian styled or Obelisk's armor, she wore a red jacket with lightning bolts crafted onto them, with under it a white shirt, a pair of shorts with black stockings and brown boots, giving off a delinquent look to her._

" _The Three Egyptian Gods, b-but why me, shouldn't you three be with the King of Games?" she asked as they looked at her with a grin._

" _ **We should, but since our lord has been gone from this world for some time now, we have been waiting here, waiting for someone whom is worthy to wield our power, and to protect the world from darkness once more"**_ _Slifer asked as Trish just listened._

" _ **And we have watched you for some time now, ever since you crossed the border, and we have measured your worth, and find you worthy to wield us"**_ _Obelisk said as Trish nodded, she supposed that she had some good things since she came here, not enough to get a big head over mind you, but she could understand it a bit. Ra walked towards her as she handed her a card, a spell card to be precise._

" _ **We give you this card as our sign of trust, but be warned Trish Highfield, if you misuse this card, we will not be pleased, so bear that in mind"**_ _she said as Trish nodded, quite frightened to think what could happen if she wasn't going to listen to that warning._

" _ **NOW GO, AND WIN!"**_ _they roared as Trish closed her eyes, as a new fire was born inside her, as she had drew her card._

 _Flashback end._

"And with this, I'll end this duel" she said as the rest looked at her strangely, except for Diantha and Felicia.

"I play the Spell card….* **GOD'S CALL"** she said as a bright light enveloped the stage, as Trish's Life points dropped to one, but in return, all cards on the field were destroyed.

"What the...no, you can't be" Misty said with wide eyes.

"I am the one whom wields their power, I am the light that protects this world from the dark, I am its guardian, and I summon one of my partners whom aids me in this fight. Hear my call, and descend yourself from your throne…. **SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON"** she roared as in a show of light and lightning, the majestic Red dragon goddess appeared in a show of power as it roared loudly.

 _ **Slifer the Sky Dragon: LVL 10. DIVINE. ATK? DEF? Effect: Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the GY. Gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's field in Attack Position: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it.**_

 _ **ATK 0000 + 5000 = ATK 5000**_

"Unbelievable, how does she have Slifer" Misty muttered out loud as she stared at the beast, with no hope of defending.

"I know that this is somewhat cheating, so when we duel again, I will not use any of them" Trish said, as Misty sighed, as she nodded with a smile, as Slifer blasted her, ending the duel.

As the duel came to an end, a round of applause sounded through the hall.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful" Lexi said as both duelists shook hands as Trish was hugged by Felicia, and several others whom followed, as Diantha stared, with her hands over her heart, she saw Gardevoir look at her with the same look, as they nodded.

"Now then, I hate to break it up, but we need to prepare, and Trish, your partners want to talk to you" Lexi said as Trish nodded, as she thanked Misty, as she made her way back to the hotel to talk with Selena, Chun-Li and Cammy.

OOO

As the night fell, the Coliseum was filled up with a bunch of people, different people with different backgrounds and intentions, as the models were getting ready, Trish was watching from her spot, as she was high above the stage, overlooking the whole Coliseum, as she recalled the info that Cammy, Selena and Chun managed to dig up.

She gripped Masamune tightly as she prepared herself.

"I won't let them get away with this, Shadaloo and Zaibatsu shall pay for what they have done" she muttered as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder as she saw that it was Mana whom did so, as they shared a look, and nodded, as Trish smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek, to thank her. Mana blushed, but grinned back at her mistress as the lights dimmed, meaning that it was showtime.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE WELCOME YOU TO THE VICTORIA SECRET LINGERIE SHOW, WE HAVE FOR YOU THE NEWEST LINE OF SUMMER LINGERIE AND BIKINS, SO SIT TIGHT AND ENJOY THE SHOW" the showman spoke as a applause rang through the coliseum as the music came on as the first one to come out was Gisele Bündchen as she walked with such grace that Trish couldn't help but look as the rest soon followed.

"Wow" she said as the others nodded, it was certainly a spectacular show to watch, but Trish kept a watchful eye on them, or the guests that had come to watch, as she knew that both organizations weren't quite done with her yet, as Trish breathed in and out slowly, as tension filled her body, ready to jump in at a moment's notice, so focused she was, that she didn't notice the slight dark purple glow that surrounded her blade, but to Cortana, the Spirits and Ember and Reya, it did.

"Trish, your blade, its glowing" Cortana said as Trish looked at Masamune and to her shock, the blade was slightly engulfed in that glow, she raised an eyebrow.

"What the, what's this…" she said as she was confused at this, as mana along with Cortana told her that she had that glow before, when she was fighting the NOVA from a few weeks before, Trish nodded as she calmed down, as she saw that everything was going fine, as she saw the Sailors looking in awe at the show, as she glanced at the places were Cammy, Chun-Li and Selena were hiding.

As the show was almost over, it suddenly happened, as suddenly, choppers appeared above the colosseum as from dropped ropes, several armed men came down along with Nina and Anna Williams.

"Alright boys, you know what to do, take them" Anna ordered as most visitors ran away, as the normal models were escorted to the back, as Misty helped them as Ivy had her blade ready as she wore her battle outfit on, Trish nodded at her partners as she dropped from the sealing and planted her blade through one of the gunners, as she stood on its handle.

"Ah, so there you are" Anna said as Trish readied her blade as the glow was still present, as she just looked at the sister, with a certain look in her eye.

"William's, the sisters played for fools" Trish said as Anna looked at her as Nina was fighting against Ivy and Cammy, as Chun-Li along with Felicia battered the henchmen away, along with the now revealed Taimanin ninjas, as Mary-Jane along with Coco, Diantha and Gardevoir were helping the models.

"What do you mean by that" she said as Trish shook her head.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you right now, so I'll make you see, after I've beaten you" she said as she rushed forward as Anna jumped backwards, not wanting to be within reach of the massive blade, but she quickly paid for it as Trish was still able to reach her, as she pierced her shoulder.

"Gah, you little" Anna cursed as Trish pushed forward, but somehow, Anna managed to get the blade out of her shoulder, as she engaged Trish in close quarters, as Trish responded in kind, by equipping Reya as her Aura came to live.

As this was happening, the others watched in amazement as how easily the two assassins were being dealt with, as if the confrontation of yesterday didn't mean nothing.

"Unbelievable" Doutzen muttered, not fully believing that a girl younger than her, was capable of such things.

"That's Trish for you, she learns by failure, and by determining to better herself afterwards, we should know" Serena said as she remembered what Trish had done in school. The sailors wanted to help, but Trish had asked them to keep the models safe, as she wanted to be sure there was at least some muscle in case things went sour.

"I'm happy she's on our side at least" Tyra muttered as she saw what Trish was capable off.

 _Back at the fight._

"Dammit, how can we be losing so easily, to a high-school brat and a wannabe model?!" Nina exclaimed as Ivy smirked.

"Perhaps your bosses don't know as much as they like to think they do" Ivy said as Nina scoffed and charged her, but Ivy anticipated it as she had Cammy draw her in, as she set up some incantations as her Snake Sword Valentine disappeared.

"Give it up Nina, you're beaten" Cammy said as she performed her CQC, as Nina was feeling the effects as her body felt heavy, when she saw that Trish flung her sister over to her.

"NOW IVY" Trish roared as Ivy completed her ritual, as her blade had them surrounded like a cage, and with a blast of Trish's aura, the blades vibrated wich caused a eerie sound, which had the sisters cover their ears, until they passed out.

"Whew, that went well" Felicia said, but just as things were about to calm down, an attack helicopter appeared.

"Oh come on!" Trish exclaimed as the aura appeared again, but before she could do anything, the sound of fired missiles filled the air as the aircraft was brought low. The woman looked on as it came down…towards them.

"Oh no you don't" Trish exclaimed, and in a display of unknown power, Masamune was engulfed in the aura as one of her eyes went to deep dark purple.

" _ ***NY'SHAR"**_ she spoke in a strange language as the wreck was surrounded by binds as with a mental command, Trish crushed the wreck, turning it into nothingness.

"What the…how did you?" Diantha asked as Trish dropped to her knees, panting hard. The girls came over as Felicia and Diantha placed an arm on her shoulder as she send them a smile.

"I-I'm alright, just tired" she said as she was helped to her feet, as the protected crowd came out as did the models, and applause rang through the colosseum, as Trish, though tired, had a embarrassing smile on her face as the others giggled as they cheered as well.

"Thank you, for protecting us, I knew that we could count on you" Leslie said as Trish was only a wee bit embarrassed by all this, but she took it in stride.

"N-No problem, I only wanted to help" she said as the people were let go after a while, since the show was over, as the crew was busy breaking up the stage.

OOO

When they returned to the hotel, Diantha brought Trish to their room, as she was till weakened after her unexpected use of her newfound power, Felicia said that she would come later, as she wanted to talk to Cammy, Chun and Selena about the tournament and she wanted to talk to the two captured sisters and share info, but while Trish couldn't see it, Diantha saw that her fellow model send her a wink, and mouthed 'good luck' to her, which made her blush, as Gardevoir was in the same boat, as well two other unexpected last minute joiners.

"Trish, are you ok?" Ember asked as she was in her Anthro form, as Trish softly nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, just tired, and slightly confused about what had happened there" she said as a million questions entered her mind, but she didn't have an answer for now.

"Well, I'm just glad you were able to get out of it with little injuries" Diantha said as Trish looked at her as she laid on her bed.

"Thank you, I'm glad that you're my friend Dia" she said as Diantha looked at her for a moment.

"Yeah, but I want more...much more" she said as a rosy blush appeared on her face, as she leaned in closer and closer as Trish blushed, but she didn't push her away as she kissed Trish on the lips.

 _ **(Lemon Start)**_

'Finally, I finally can show her how much I love her' Diantha thought with happy tears as Trish held her tight, as she suddenly felt Ember hug her from her left, Reya from her right and Gardevoir had her hands around her, as she snuggled into her hair.

"G-Girls, you to?" she asked as the three Pokemon nodded, Trish was slightly worried about what others would think about this, but she eased up quickly as she didn't really care, besides it would break their hearts if she were to reject them now.

"Yes, we love you, we really loved you for some time now, and those…sessions with Felicia, Boa, Tsunade, Lucy, Erza and your mothers and sisters didn't help us, it only fueled our desire, and now, we want to have a taste of you" Reya said with a blush as Trish chuckled embarrassed as Diantha giggled.

"Yeah, we should have kept it down huh?" she said as Diantha smiled as she kissed her again, while Gardevoir had undone her top as Trish was now only in her bra, which was a silky white one.

"Ooh, looks like someone was preparing~" Gardevoir said as Trish blushed, but she didn't deny it, as the others smirked lustfully, as they started to play with her as her pants and shoes were off, as Diantha played with the covered dick, as both Trish's Pokémon's were playing with a nipple each, as Gardevoir was kissing her.

"Hmm~, tasty" Diantha moaned as the scent she smelled was enough to send her into a near catatonic state of pure lust, as she removed the panty as the now fully erect tower sprung free, as she gasped in shock and arousal as she saw it in all its glory.

"Oh my~" she muttered as the others were looking at it as well, as the three Pokemon were licking their lips, as both Ember and Reya had seen it plenty of times now, but to be up close to it like this, it was something that they wanted to do for a long while, and now they had the chance to do so.

"So…whom goes first?" Gardevoir asked as they kept playing with it as Gardevoir was moaning as Trish was eating her out, they shared a look as they nodded, mentally agreeing on whom would go first, but they had something to do first, as they smirked as Reya and Ember pressed their breasts against the rock hard prick as Diantha went for the nutsack as Gardevoir kept kissing the tip, sending Trish even further into arousal as she felt that she wouldn't be able to hold it in for too long.

"G-Girls, I'm…" she muttered as she tried to steel herself, as she didn't want to give in so quickly, but alas, their combined efforts made it difficult to do so. As she was able to see the looks of love and lust as their eyes had a glow to it that reflected on how they felt about her.

"Come on dear, mark us, shower us with you cum!" they said as the dirty talk, along with their efforts was enough to make Trish gasp as her dick starting twitching.

"GAAAH!" she cried as they cooed in joy as rope after rope was send flying from the tip as it coated their bodies, and even then they still wouldn't let up as they started to suck at the tip, trying to get as much as possible, as Trish was gasping for breath as she slightly moved around as slight shocks of the aftermath were coursing through her body, the four cleaned their bodies as they moaned in joy, in that time, Cortana slipped something in Trish's hand as she whispered.

'For when you get down with Ember, it will help her evolve' she said as she quickly but softly trailed her hand over Trish's breast, whispering the word 'soon' as she left.

"Trish, are you alright?" Diantha asked as Trish smiled and nodded, as Diantha smiled back, and gasped as her pussy was aligned with Trish's prick/

"Before we do this, are you really sure you want this Dia?" she asked, Diantha kissed her as she lowered herself down fast, wanting to take the pain away as quickly as possible, they felt the feeling of blood running among her cock, but it was replaced by pleasure a few seconds later.

"Yes, I want this, I want to be yours, now and forever~" she said as Trish smiled as she laid back, and watch as Diantha rode her cowgirl style, as she watched her breasts move erratically as her gasp and moans of pleasure fueled her, as Ember and Reya went back to pleasing their Trainer, Gardevoir did the same with her as she appeared behind Diantha and grabbed her breasts as she placed butterfly kisses on her neck.

"So naughty mistress~" she said as Diantha had her eyes closed as her body was filled to the brim with pleasure.

"I-I'm not…Ah~" She tried to deny it, but her body betrayed her as she shivered in excitement as Gardevoir kept up her handiwork as she kept one hand on Diantha breast as one went down south and started to play with the hardened clit, meanwhile Trish started a slow pace as Diantha gasped, as she felt how deep she was inside her.

"N-No, no more, I can't take all this pleasure!~" she said as the two shared a grin, as Ember and Reya kept up their handiwork, as Gardevoir and Trish increased their speed as Trish felt that she could push deeper into her, so with a nod, she turned Diantha around as she had her laid on the bed, feet up as Gardevoir was now kissing Trish's neck as both Reya and Ember were stimulating Diantha, and she was loving it as her eyes started to roll to the back of her head.

"Oi, don't pass out just yet love, were only just starting~" Trish whispered as she pushed herself further in, passing the golden door as she kept knocking at her womb over and over again, as she was reduced to a gasping moaning mess of a woman, and she enjoyed every bit of it, when suddenly Trish pulled out.

"Noooo, don't pull out~" she said as Trish grinned, finding this side of Diantha adorable as she had teary eyes and slightly puffed cheeks.

"Don't worry love, I just want to make this…special for you" Trish said, Diantha looked at her for a moment, until she gasped as she felt Trish press her head against her butt.

"W-wait a minute, you want to…" she said as Trish nodded, Diantha was slightly afraid, but she trusted Trish so she nodded as she turned around, presenting herself doggy style, as the three Pokemon backed off for now, as Trish slowly and carefully sheathed herself inside the tight backdoor.

"Holy…tight~" Trish muttered as she felt her dick being swallowed, she could hardly wait to move, but she knew that it was the older woman's first time doing this, so she had to be patient. As Diantha cried and yipped in pain, it slowly made way for pleasure as she panted hard for a bit.

"Are you alright?" Trish whispered softly in her ear, her breath hitched as she felt Trish gently caressing her, making sure that she was as comfortable as possible. After a few seconds she nodded as Trish started to increase her pace, as Diantha kept panting as the three Pokemon were getting nervous, and excited at the same time, as Diantha now sat seated in Trish's lap as she kept switching from one hole to the other as Trish felt herself getting closer to release again as she had fired her load once already into Diantha's backdoor, as it was used as lube to further arouse her.

"Dia, I'm close again~" she warned as Diantha reacted by wrapping her hands and legs around her, giving her a clear answer as Trish kept pumping and groaning, as Diantha's dirty talk and moaning fueled her when finally, both gave one last cry as rope after rope was shot into her greedy honeypot, as she kept milking her for as long as possible, wanting to make sure that not even a drop was wasted.

"T-that...was…amazing!~" Diantha cried out in joy as she fell on the bed, knocked out from the sheer pleasure, Trish smiled as she kissed her head.

"Sleep tight, my Angel~" she muttered as Diantha smiled and fell asleep. As Trish turned to the three Pokemon as she saw that Ember and Gardevoir had spreaded Reya's legs, as her greedy pussy was looking oh so inviting.

"Are you ready Reya?" she asked as she approached the young Riolu, whom nodded after sharing a kiss.

"Yes please, make me yours mistress, turn me into a Lucario, and a real Pokemon~" she said as Trish smiled and did just that, by gently entering her.

"Whoa, this…feels…amazing!~" Trish moaned as she felt the difference between Diantha's pussy and Reya's, as the young Riolu howled in pleasure.

"That's it, take it all you horny little pup~" Gardevoir muttered as Reya felt only embarrassed, and aroused as she didn't want to look her trainer in her blood red eyes whom glowed with lust, as Trish kept up her pace as she wanted to bring Reya to heaven before she would evolve.

As she was pushed back into the couch as Ember and Gardevoir kept Trish warm by playing with her as Reya's eyes were rolled to the back of her head as her tongue was hanging to the side, as soon a glow was surrounding her.

"T-Trish, i-I'm close, I'm really close, please let me cum, let me grow stronger for you~" she said as Trish nodded as she was close herself, as she kept pumping and pumping when suddenly.

"GAAAH!~" she moaned as her sperm entered her Pokemon as Reya moaned as her transformation had begun.

As she came, she had undergone a nice transformation. Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four black appendages that hang down from its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Lucario can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy.

"Reya, are you ok?" Trish asked, as Reya had calmed down, as her breasts heaved up and down as she breathed in and out slowly.

"Mistress, I'm fine, I'm yours now completely and forever, I shall stand beside you for all time, and defeat all our enemies in the upcoming tournament" she swore to her as Trish smiled and kissed her newly evolved Lucario as even though she became more serious, she still was as loveable as before.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have two more to take on" she said as Reya nodded, as she felt asleep next to Diantha as she walked to the bed and felt asleep.

"Now Ember, your next dear~!" she said as Ember nodded, as she was more than ready as she saw the Ice Stone.

"Shall we use this when were both close to the edge hmmm~" she asked as Ember kissed her hungrily.

"Yes, yes to it all, please just make love, make me grow stronger for you" she said with clear love in her voice as Trish nodded, as she entered her as she felt a slight cold surrounding her cock, yet still it felt warm inside her.

"YESSS~" Ember moaned in joy as Trish grinned at that, as she was sure that some would be woken up by that, but she didn't care about it, as she wanted to make sure that Ember was feeling nothing but joy, love and ecstasy as she kept up her handiwork as she paid attention to the hard as diamond nipples.

"Thanks for the food~" she said as she nibbled on one, increasing Embers arousal as Gardevoir couldn't continue to sit still as she kissed her neck, and whispering all kind of things in her ear, fueling her as her hips almost became a blur as Ember moaned louder and louder.

"Ember, ember, I'm so close, I'm gonna fill you up~" Trish moaned as Ember continued to held her trainer.

"Fill me, make me pass out on your dick, I want you to make me a mommy~" she said as this was the last straw, as she placed the Ice Stone against Embers chest, as she glowed and moaned as Trish cried as she shoots rope after rope into the ice cold pussy.

As Ember transformed, Trish moved out of her as she watched the transformation.

Its coat is pale blue with white at the tips of its tails, crests, and covering most of its legs. Additionally, it now has larger and wider blue eyes and its fur is more flowing and curled. Alolan Ninetales can produce ice crystals from its fur, which it can use for both offense and defense. The ice crystals can act as a shield or form balls that can be fired like bullets with enough force to shatter rock. Alolan Ninetales has a gentle temperament, and is known to aid lost humans in distress, though this is primarily done to keep them out of its territory. It will punish any threat to its domain.

"My lady, I am yours, now and forever" came from the smooth and inviting new voice of Ember as she stood there elegantly, as she had the body that rivaled that of the Victoria Angels, or even gods.

"Glad to see you're alright Ember" she said as Ember smiled as the two kissed sensually as Trish felt in heaven, as this was a whole different kiss she shared with Ember when she was a Alola Vulpix. When she walked to the bed, Trish turned her eyes on Gardevoir, whom was more than ready, as she shook her rear.

"Come on my second lady, I'm waiting for you~" Gardevoir purred as Trish grinned as she slid her prick into the pussy that was waiting for her, as Gardevoir moaned in joy and love as had waited for this for quite some time.

"How does it feel Garde? to be ravished by someone else then your trainer, to be taken to paradise by me~" she asked as Gardevoir couldn't answer at first, but Trish brought her back by spanking her rear hard, as she gasped.

"Answer me, whom is it that brings you this pleasure, on whom's dick are you going to cum over and over and over again!" she said as her pussy contracted to that statement as she had lost count on how many times she came, and she didn't care as her orgasms kept cumming.

"You, you mistress, I can only cum with you sheathed inside me, I'm your whore, now and forever" she said as Trish actually stopped for a second, as Gardevoir looked at her with teary, but loving eyes.

"No, you're not a whore, your my lover, Diantha's partner and our friend, now and forever" she said as Gardevoir smiled and nodded, as they kissed as Trish pressed her breasts against Gardevoirs back as she was moaning in joy.

"Yes, harder, push your dick into my womb" she moaned as Trish grinned as she was planning to do just that, as she pushed herself further into her, as she was now knocking on the golden door as Gardevoir moaned in joy.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, HARDER, FILL ME UP" she almost screamed as Trish had a hungry look in her eyes as she panted hard.

"YOU WANT IT, YOU GOT IT" Trish said as she increased her speed and trusts as Gardevoir was in complete ecstasy and she kept cumming and cumming over and over again.

"I'm cumming~!" they moaned as Trish pumped her full of sperm as Gardevoir moaned as she felt her womb being filled with sperm.

As they kept connected for a few minutes, both panted as Trish carried her to her to the bed.

 _ **(Lemon end)**_

"That…was…amazing~" Trish moaned in joy as she felt her two evolved Pokemon snuggle up to her, as Diantha and Gardevoir nestled themselves in the crooks of her neck. As they were already fast asleep, as Trish was the only one awake. As she calmed herself down as a thought entered her mind.

'Tomorrow, its starts, the Tournament' she thought as she felt asleep.

 _ **And done, *whew* this was a long time overdue, and I'm not even done yet with my updates, as next up will be Drink of the Ages, which I will work on tomorrow, but for now, it's almost midnight, and I need my sleep, sooooo.**_

 _ **This is DOTO, signing off!**_


End file.
